Lone Wolf birth of warrior
by CT7567Rules
Summary: When a young man is transported to a galaxy divided by war, he has a choice. Find a way home, or stay and except his destiny as a soldier of the republic army. inspired by TheLastSurvior14s series Brothers in arms. will contain foul language, lyrics from my favorite songs at the right chapters and my version of characters from other movies. first in my lone wolf series. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is CT7567Rules coming to you with a new story. This story was inspired by TheLastSurvior14's series Brothers in Arms. My story is different than his. I do not own any rights to Star Wars. All rights go to Disney and to other companies of elements I will use later on in this story and I only own my original character. Before anyone asks I am still working on galactic punishment but am taking a break from it.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

" _Before time began, there was the Force. We know not of its purpose, only that it is an energy field. It surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. But like all great powers, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the wars between the Jedi and the Sith, the light and the dark side. For thousands of years the jedi and the sith have fought, both sides trying to wipe out the other. The jedi stand for peace and justice and use the force to help those who suffer in the galaxy. The sith on the other hand want nothing more than to destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy. Thousands of years have passed and the sith have supposedly been defeated, but the force continued to extend its reach throughout the universe. Touching every star, every world and just when it seems its journey was at an end, it drew itself to an unknown planet called… Earth... This is where our story begins"_

Earth September 2017

Location: Rocky Mountains, Colorado US

Time: 9:45 am

 _First person pov_

It's just my luck that I am in the wrong place at the wrong time. An hour ago, I was riding Amtrak's California Zephyr on my way to Chicago so I can catch the Broadway Limited to New York City and catch the Accela express to Boston and get ready for my first day as a sophomore in high school. Now I am running through the forest of the Rocky Mountains, trying to avoid getting my ass shot off.

I still couldn't believe it. A nice peaceful cross-country train ride, interrupted by terrorists firing RPG7 rocket launchers at a passenger train and taking the survivors as slaves to sell on the black market. How they got those rocket launchers is beyond me, but I feel like they stole them. For the past several months, military armories across the world have reported numerous weapons have gone missing along with thousands and thousands of rounds. I think these guys were responsible, but I may never know.

Someone must have been watching out for me. I got lucky since I was in the last car of the train since I love seeing the tracks slide away from me. Once the explosions started and train began to slow down, one of the crew opened the door and advised us all to exit the car and follow the tracks back towards the nearby ranger station.

Unfortunately, the terrorists were waiting and quickly captured the other passengers, while I slipped away into the woods. Now here I am, a fifteen-year-old boy, with my backpack full of cloths I brought with me, wearing nothing but urban camo cargo pants, a grey t-shirt with the white skull of Marvels Punisher, sneakers and socks and Cabela's baseball cap in the middle of the Rocky Mountains with nothing else but my iPod touch, Timex watch, the neckless with the spent bullet casing my dad was going to give me, my father's combat knife and Colt 1911 handgun. Yep I was in deep shit.

I started running and managed to get several yards away down the mountain track to the ranger station before the terrorists started shooting at me with their Type 56 assault rifles. I kicked my legs into overdrive and ran as fast as good, taking cover behind any boulders I good find. Once the shooting stopped, I began to run again until I got nicked by a 7.62x39mm bullet in the arm and fell.

"Fuckin Hell!" I shouted, as the terrorists came closer and closer to me. One was about to shoot me, until he was killed. His comrade fell next and I turned around to see a US park ranger, with Smith&Wesson 5906 in hand waiting to see what I would do. At first, he was going to help me up, but several other terrorists came down the tracks and began to shoot at him.

"Kid you better run. I have back up coming, but you need to leave this to me. GO!" he shouted over the hail of gunfire. I never argue with the law, so I ran down the side of the hill the tracks were on and kept going. But I then tripped and began to roll down the hill with tremendous speed. It was then I noticed a cliff and I knew I was either going to grab the ledge or fall to my death.

But neither of those things happened. As soon as the cliff came into view, a strange glowing blue vortex opened and I went right into it. I almost thought it was an Autobot ground bridge, but those are green not blue. Either way this portal was taking me somewhere and where ever it is, they better not try to kill me.

 _Standard point of view_

The Terrorist attack made its way to all news channels across the country. Over 75 passengers and Amtrak personal were killed and the front half of the train was destroyed. 100 people were injured and many more were just shaken by the ordeal. It was one of the worst terrorist attacks and train wrecks in united states.

Thankfully, all the terrorists were either killed or captured by the combined efforts of US park rangers, Colorado Police and surprisingly a few local hunters. However, there was only one person missing. The rangers and police combed the area for days but found no trace of the missing passenger or any of his belongings. He was declared dead. But they were wrong, he wasn't dead but transported to another world.

 **Not the best beginning for our hero is it. Being caught in a terrorist attack, getting shot at and falling into a portal getting sent to who knows where. Don't worry answers will be given but will take time.**

 **Next time, our hero arrives on a war ridden world and his name is finally revealed. Please rate and review.**


	2. My name is Robert

**Here is chapter 2. Now we get to know our hero's name. as I said before I don't own anything of Star Wars.**

Chapter 2: My name is Robert

Location Ryloth

Galactic Time 22BBY

Time 9:55 AM

 _Normal point of view_

For weeks, the droid army swept across Ryloth crushing everyone who fought back. The Separatists didn't care who got in their way, all that mattered was claiming the planet for their cause. But for the Skakon leader of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor only cared about taking every single treasure on Ryloth for himself and increasing his own wealth.

The republic defense of Ryloth had fallen and only 4 clone troopers were left. They joined Cham Syndulla's resistance group and continued to fight the droid army. Despite their help, the rebels were suffering from the lack of ammo. Sure, the republic was able to send them food and medical supplies, but without fresh power packs for their blasters they had to make every shot count.

Captain Keeli knew this all too well. Sure, his Jedi general ordered him and his remaining men to fall back and work with Cham, but it cost the general his life. Now with no way to contact the republic, all he and his men could do, was go back to site of where the general and most of his brothers had died and scavenge whatever weapons and ammo they could find.

"Captain," a green skinned Twi'lek spoke. "Look, over there in the river." Pointing toward the river three feet from them. Keeli couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Their floating in the river was a young boy. But he wasn't a Twi'lek, he was human. Despite floating in the river, his appearance was clear. He was 5ft4, had short shaved black hair, and was wearing strange clothing. But what Keeli noticed was the wound on his arm and all the scratches and bruises all over his body. He also could see that he was unconscious.

"Help me get him out of the river." Keeli said to the female Twi'lek as he ran into the river and grabbed the boy and began to pull him towards the shore.

Extending his hand towards the Twi'lek, he held on tight as he and the boy he just saved were pulled out of the river. Keeli then placed him down on the ground and began to check for a pulse. To his relief, the boy was still breathing.

As quickly as she could, the Twi'lek brought over one the Blurrg that was with them to transport the supplies they found back to base. Picking him up, Keeli placed the boy face down on the back of the Blurrg and then pulled out his commlink. "Ratchet," he spoke with utmost urgency, "we got an injured boy with us. Get your medical kit ready we will be back at base asap." "Yes Sir!" came the reply over the commlink. Keeli knew Ratchet was the best medic his unit had, if anyone could help this kid, he could.

As quickly as they could, the clone and twi'lek left the battle site and double timed it back to their base. With a life on the line.

Twi'lek resistance outpost bravo

Time 10:10 am earth time

Military time 1010 hours

The wreck of a downed republic transport was a sad sight to behold. All its crew were killed upon impact and much of the most needed food and medical supplies were destroyed. The twi'lek's salvaged what they could, but it was not enough. Sure, other transports dropped off their entire payload, but it wouldn't be enough to survive the separatist forces forever.

Cham Syndulla, former political rival of senator Orn Free Ta, Ryloth's greedy senator looked towards the wreck with much disgust. So many lives were lost when the droids attacked his home. Quickly, he rallied the people and fought back against the separatists with the republic forces stationed on his world.

However, it was not enough. The republic fleet protecting Ryloth was destroyed and the clone forces were vastly outnumbered. At the urging of the late Jedi general Ima-Gun-Di, he, his forces and their families retreated while the clones held off the droids as long as possible. The evacuation was a success, the supplies brought by the republic were dropped and a few clones survived the attack and were now helping the rebels fight the droid occupation.

To his people, he was a symbol of freedom. But deep-down Cham knew they couldn't win this fight, not without help from the republic.

At that moment, his commlink beeped. He pulled it out and spoke into it. "Cham here." He said with much sorrow as looked over the grave site of the republic personal that they buried out of respect. "General Syndulla its captain Keeli. We have the supplies from the battle field and are heading back to outpost bravo now, but we have a situation." The clone spoke with utmost urgency. "What is the situation captain." He asked, praying to his people's gods that the droids hadn't found this outpost. Keeli cleared his throat and began to explain the situation. "We found a young boy floating in the river not far from the battle site. He is human and is greatly injured, I know we don't have that much medical supplies but I believe we should help him. He may be of some help against the droids."

Cham paused for a moment and began to think about his options. The resistance was vastly outnumbered, the droids had tanks which made fighting more difficult than before, there were only four clones left from the republic forces stationed on Ryloth, there was no jedi to assist them and they had no heavy weapons. Cham didn't even know who this boy is, for all he knew he could be a droid disguise as a human trying to infiltrate and destroy the resistance.

Finally, Cham made his mind up. "Bring the boy to the outpost, I will tell Ratchet to prepare the necessary medicine for our guest." Cham said. "We will be arriving soon general. Keeli out." And the transmission ended. Cham was hoping he was doing the right thing. If he was wrong, Ryloth would be lost.

 _First person view_

 _Last thing I remember before I passed out, I entered that strange ground bridge like portal and then I fell into a river. I thought I died, but I wasn't, if I was I wouldn't be dreaming right now. I saw some sort of city that was standing above the ocean. I saw creatures I had never seen before, two humans wearing what look like monk robes combined with some sort of combat armor. I saw soldiers wearing white armor with a black bodysuit underneath it, there helmets had a visor of some sort that looked like a t. several of the soldier's armor had blue paint schemes on it, one had a skirt or something attached to it, another had a blue hand printed on his chest. Another soldier's armor had yellow paint scheme._

 _But what caught my attention were the three aliens I saw. One of them was tall, with white skin and black eyes. The other two were of the same species, but looked to be about different ages. The older one had red skin, who looked like she had used too much white eyeliner makeup or something. She wore the same kind of robe as the two men, but with no armor The other one was younger, about 14 years old, a year younger than me. She had orange skin and sky-blue eyes. She wore a crimson tube top, crimson fingerless gloves of some kind, crimson boots, white leggings and a crimson skirt._

 _But what caught my attention was that both had what look white and blue tails on their heads. Before I could find out more, the scene shifted._

 _I was still in the same city, but now a massive battle was taking place. I now saw three of the troopers I saw before firing some kind of laser rifle at what I could only describe as a cheap knockoff of Weyland-Yutani combat androids from the Alien Vs Predator videogames. I saw the same teenage girl again holding what looked like a gundams beam saber with one hand behind her back, deflecting shots right back at the androids or whatever they are._

 _It was then that I heard the fire of an M60 light machine gun. I turned and was shocked to see myself firing the weapon used by Rambo in the movies. I looked different though, on my back I had an M16A1 assault rifle, my father's 1911 and two flashlight looking objects on my waist. I was even wearing a loose-fitting blue and white body suit with a long white sleeve less tunic, a bare-metal breastplate and bare-metal guards covering my wrists and knees with a utility belt holding magazines for the M16 on my back._

 _I looked badass. But before I could find out anymore the dream started to disappear, and I began to feel an electric jolt surging through my body. The last thing I heard before the dream disappeared was one word: Droids!_

Unknown location

Earth time 11:45 am

Military time 1145 hours

I woke up in a makeshift triage station. I didn't know where I was, but I was alive, somehow. I saw a small child, about seven years old with light green skin and short flowing tail like things on her head. She was wearing a brown like child's dress, which was very dirty. I could tell by the way she was looking at me, she was nervous. I stood up and began to walk towards her, but then she started to laugh. I looked down to see that I was only on my underwear.

My face turned red with embarrassment while my mind was in a panic. Being in my underwear is one thing, but being in my underwear in front of child, someone would think that I am a 15-year-old pedophile. I backed slowly away, eyeing one of my four pairs of shorts I had brought with me on the train before the attack.

I put my shorts on and then slowly walked over to the girl. My hand extended in a gesture of friendship. "Hello their little one." I spoke in kind and caring voice. The girl, still nervous backed away slowly. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you. I'm friendly." The kid looked confused, but somehow, she knew I wasn't a threat to her. Slowly she walked over to me and gave me her hand.

I always had a soft spot for kids, they are the future. "Hera always knows who to trust, even at an early age." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a man, looking at me with a smile on his face. He was the same as the girl in front of me, but had orange skin. I could tell he was a soldier, evident by the gun in his holster. I was nervous at first, but when Hera ran towards the man, I knew the man was her father or a member of his family. I relaxed my body and extended my hand to the man in front of me. "Thank you for patching me up. I would be dead if it weren't for you." I said "We may have very medical supplies left, but I could tell that you have a kind heart. My name is Cham Syndulla. What is your name?"

I looked towards Cham and smiled. "Robert. My name is Robert Lehner."

 **Now we know the name of the man. I choose Robert because it's the name of someone in my family. If anyone can guess what the dream he had was about, please leave it in the review section**

 **Next time, Robert gets his first taste of combat.**


	3. First Blood

**Finally, we reach the first asskicking that Robert gives the droids. Chapter title is the name of a movie from the 1980s. Bonus points for anyone who can guess the movie.**

Chapter 3: First Blood

Ryloth

Twi'lek resistance outpost bravo

Military time 1400 hours

Earth date September 21st

Earth time 2:00 PM

 _Normal point of view_

Despite not gaining another warrior, Cham was glad that Robert was with them. At first Cham thought Robert was a survivor of a transport that the droids shot down during the initial attack on his home world.

To his surprise Robert told him that he was from another planet, a planet called earth. Cham had never heard of earth, so to him he thought this planet was in the unknown regions of the galaxy, where few ships ever returned.

Robert however, was still finding it hard to believe that he was in on another world in another galaxy. But he was more concerned about the war he was told about. The last thing he wanted was to get involved in a fight that wasn't his.

Instead, Robert spent his time helping the injured resistance fighters and keeping an eye on Hera. Sure, he was brave, but all he could think about was getting home and leaving this place. Little did he know that fate had something different in mind for him.

 _Roberts point of view_

1405 hours

It had been three weeks since I arrived on Ryloth. I missed my birthday and I was now fifteen, in a hostile environment with things I have never even thought could exist.

When I told Cham Syndulla my name, I asked where I was and he told me that I was on his home world of Ryloth and that he was a Twi'lek. Too me, he was an alien but somehow, I knew I could trust him.

But what Cham found surprising was when I told him I was from earth he asked me what is earth. I thought everyone in the universe knew about the home world of humanity. Boy was I wrong. When he told me he never heard of earth, I knew I wasn't in the sol system anymore.

Cham then told me that the galaxy he called home was currently at war. The factions were the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The conflict was become known as the Clone War, with republics clone army fighting against the separatist droid army.

When he said droids, I was confused until he showed me the remains of what was called a battle droid. I almost thought it was an actual Terminator robot, but it wasn't. the droid was littered with shot marks from the weapons that both sides use. Blasters, that's what they call them. Cham handed me a depleted blaster pistol, which was called the DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, used by pirates, mercenaries and other groups of people.

The weapon looked like one of those old MauserC96 handguns used in world war 1. Still it was an impressive weapon. I know my way around guns thanks to my father's old buddies from the army, but a blaster was something else.

Cham said that while a blaster is good, nothing can compare to a lightsaber. I was puzzled, I had never heard of a lightsaber. Cham explained that they were the personal weapon of the Jedi order, a group of peacekeepers and the guardians of justice for the republic and more recently and reluctantly generals of the clone army. If I could get off Ryloth and find a jedi than maybe there was a chance that they could help me get home.

That was three weeks ago. Now I was meeting Keeli, the clone captain who saved my ass from being a floating corpse. I met Ratchet, his unit's medic and the guy who helped save my life. I was shocked to see that they both looked alike and more shocked to hear that they were clones. I knew cloning was possible back home, but cloning in this galaxy was just impressive.

During that meeting Keeli gave me a chest piece of clone armor. The chest piece was covered in sand and clearly had its battle marks. He said it would offer me better protecting that just my shirt. I accepted it. As he was helping me put it on, Hera was watching from the corner.

When I learned that she had my mother's neckless I decided to let her keep it. It was a shark's tooth that my dad gave to her when they first began dating. It brought her luck and I had a feeling it would give Hera luck as well.

Keeli than handed me a blaster belt and two holsters. In the holsters were two DC17 blaster pistols, used by Keeli and other clone captains and commanders of the clone army. For a while Keeli and Cham have been teaching me to use blasters. It was a lot different that a gun, but I was learning quick. When Keeli asked about the weapons the armies of my planet used, I told him we use ballistic weapons.

Keeli couldn't help but laugh, this galaxy was so far advanced then earth, that guns or as they called them slug throwers were phased out by blasters and only a few species still used them. He even called the handgun I had an old relic, but when I told him it belonged to my father he apologized for criticizing my dad's colt.

I forgave him and somehow knew that I would have a chance to show him just how good bullets can do in battle. I didn't know it, but that time would come sooner than I thought.

 _Three days later_

It all happened so fast. One minute I was playing catch with Hera, the next thing I knew we began to hear blaster fire and the screams of dying people.

The droids had found the outpost and were laying siege to it. Quickly, I lead Hera to the escape tunnels that the Twi'lek's had built in case their outposts were discovered. I gave her to one Cham's men, Gobi and he lead her out. I knew we couldn't hold them off, so I told one Cham's men to collapse the tunnel while I stayed behind to hold off the droids from following them.

A risky plan. But I hoped that I could at least by them some time while made their escape from the outpost. I took cover behind a large table and waited to make my move. As I waited I heard the droids speak. "Any sign of the resistance?" one of them asked. "No. but spread out and look for survivors." Another said. "Roger Roger." They all said at once.

I decided to make my move. I jumped over the table and blasted two droids before they even knew I was there. "Blast him!" the commander shouted before I blasted him. Three more droids arrived and began to fire. I rolled to the left and blasted them with my DC17s. more droids arrived, bigger and more armored than the ones I had killed.

These were Super Battle Droids. With wrist mounted blaster cannons on their arms and more durable armor plating they were tougher than your standard battle droids. Despite the additional firepower, I kept fighting.

Taking cover by the entrance to the barracks, I fired my blasters at the droids, even when they were destroyed. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? YOU UGLY SONSOFBITCHES!" I shouted at the top of my lungs while I fired a burst at a downed super battle droid. That proved to be a mistake, because a droid got lucky and hit me in the left arm. I felt the pain surging through my body. But I ignored it and after holstering one my DC17s, pulled out my father's colt 1911.

I never got to fire it, because as soon as it was in my hands a super battle droid grabbed me by the neck and began to choke the life out of me. I tried to aim my gun, but my vision was starting to get blurred due the lack of oxygen.

I thought it was over until a new type of droid appeared. "Wat Tambor wants any survivors alive. Prepare him for transport to Lessu immediately." The droid order the others. That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

 **Well, what do you guys think. Tell me what you think of my battle. Please rate and review.**

 **Next chapter Robert is questioned by Tambor and is then rescued by the Jedi.**


	4. Rescue

**Has anyone ever got a favorite or following for their story from other authors, but none have written a review for your story? Is because our stories are just not good enough or is it something else?**

 **Anyway, here is chapter 4 and now we get to see some important people in this chapter plus a surprise.**

Chapter 4: Rescue

Lessu, Ryloth

Earth Date September 24th

Time 0800 hours

Wat Tambor stood on one of the baloneys overlooking Lessu, Ryloths capital city. Connected by a single plasma bridge, it was an ideal stronghold. Anyone would think twice before attacking the city.

With several AAT tanks, spider droids and hundreds of Battle droids, Tambor could continue plundering the treasures of Ryloth for a long time. To him, victory was achieved and any attempt by the republic to liberate the planet would be defeated before they could even land their clone army on the surface.

Tambor believed that the resistance was finally destroyed. With one of the hundreds of probe droids he had dispatched, one of them was able to follow a patrol back to their base and signaled its location to him. Then by dispatching a battalion, destroyed the base and any hope the natives had of regaining their freedom.

Additionally, Tambor ordered that any survivors be brought back for interrogation, believing that a substantial amount of torture would cause any resistance fighters to give up any outpost locations to save their own lives.

At that moment, a battle droid approached him and handed him a holoprojector and activated it. "Sergeant, what is your report?" Tambor asked with utmost concern. For he feared that resistance had somehow managed to capture several tank squads and were using tanks against his forces.

"Sir" the droid began, "We have driven the resistance from this base, but it is much smaller than we anticipated. We believe it to be an outpost and not the main enemy base. We will continue searching every region for the main base but there is some good news sir."

While Tambor let out of small sigh of relief while he was relieved that the resistance had not captured any tanks, he was greatly disappointed that the 'base' he attacked was only an outpost. The 'good news' however intrigued him. "What have you found?" he asked the droid Sergeant.

"During our initial raid, we were attacked by what we believed to be the main bulk of the resistance forces. we lost contact with two squads before we were able to subdue the attacker." The droid said. "And?" Tambor asked impatiently. "we found that it was only one person, a human male but he doesn't appear to be a clone, he looks much too young to be a trooper and there is no evidence that he is jedi. And we found his belongings but what is most odd is that he has a slug thrower pistol."

Tambor eyes widened, he didn't think that any humans would be on Ryloth and to hear that this boy used a primitive weapon made him more curious. Perhaps this boy would be useful in their experiments that they were conducting on Skako Minor.

"Sergeant, bring the boy back to Lessu immediately. He may very well be a republic spy." Tambor ordered. "If he is then we may able to use what he knows too increase our defenses in case the republic launches an attack to take away our profit margin." "Roger Roger." The droid responded before the transmission ended.

Tambor knew that the possibility of this boy being a republic spy was very low. But he would certainly prove to be effective reminder to the twi'lek's that Ryloth was now property of the Separatist alliance. He then turned to his tactical droid. "Contact Count Dooku immediately. I believe we may have a new advantage over the Jedi." He ordered.

 _Two hours later._

Shortly, a man with short grey hair, brown eyes and fair white skin appeared in the holoprojector. He was wearing a dark brown cloak and clipped to his belt was a curved hilt lightsaber. This man was Count Dooku, also known as Tyranus. He was the leader of the Separatists and a sith lord as well. Many separatists knew that Dooku used to be a jedi, but left the order because he felt that they focused more on helping the senate rather than helping the people of the republic. Using his families vast wealth he helped fund the separatist alliance and amass a great army to destroy the republic and the jedi.

"Count Dooku I believe that I may have found another advantage that we can use against the jedi." Tambor spoke. This caught Dooku's attention. After the Neimodian weapons designer Lok Durd failed to deliver a weapon that could easily annihilate the clone army with one shot, Dooku was looking for a new advantage against the jedi order. "This had better be worth it Tambor."

"Oh, I assure you Count it is worth it. During an assault on one the twi'lek resistance outposts, my droids captured a man who I believe to be a republic spy. Bring the prisoner here immediately." Tambor ordered.

The doors to the communications room opened and in walked two droids, between them was Robert. Unconscious, but alive and placed in binders with his hands behind his back. "His age makes him the perfect spy, but according to the droids that captured him, he was able to wipe out two squads of droids all on his own before he was captured and he carries a slug thrower pistol. Very primitive if I may say." Tambor said with much triumph in his voice.

Dooku however only looked towards the boy. He did not know him, but somehow Dooku sensed something familiar about this boy through the force. "I would hardly call this boy a spy Tambor. He is but a child, but he may have intelligence that we can use against the resistance. Find out what he knows, but I want him alive." Dooku order before his hologram disappeared.

Tambor only looked towards Robert and couldn't understand why Dooku wanted the boy alive. Nevertheless, Tambor intended to use him as an example to the resistance. "Bring the prisoner to the center of the city. He will serve as the perfect example for the people."

 _Roberts point of view_

When I awoke, I felt like I was hit by 12 freight trains at full speed. As I regained consciousness, I got an idea of my surroundings. I was being dragged by two droids through an unfamiliar city. My hands were bound behind my back with cuffs. I felt like the Arbiter from Halo, being dragged by brutes to the prophets.

The sun was bright as I was brought into the city center. I looked around and I could see hundreds of twi'lek citizens, all looking hungry and dressed in dirty cloths. I saw a small child and my mind began to race with thoughts of Hera. Did she get out alive? If she was dead I would never forgive myself.

By the time the droids stopped, my binds were removed and then placed in some different binders to my side with my hands up. I struggled to get loose, but I couldn't. then I saw Wat Tambor himself walking or rolling towards me. "This man is known member of your so called 'resistance'. In truth, he is no more than a terrorist. One who has killed many of your people. But thanks to the efforts of my droid army he has been captured." He spoke. What a load of bullshit. The only criminal was standing right in front of me.

He then turned to me. "You have drawn quite the crowd." Tambor said with much pleasure to my current disposition. "If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed dipshit." I spat at the Skakoan warlord who than just laughed at my statement. "Are you sure?" he asked.

The next minute, bright red beams of energy shot down towards my left hand and than my right. The pain was nothing like getting shot, I felt like my whole body was on fire, but I held back the urge to scream in pain.

After a while the beams ceased and Tambor began to speak again. "There can be no greater crime, let this man be an example to all who would dare kill the innocent and challenge the change brought to your world." He then motioned two commando droids to rip my shirt off, exposing my chest.

One droid, a Magnagaurd than approached me, their electro staff primed and ready. At first, I thought I would be getting the shock treatment, but instead the Magna guard was given a staff that looked to be red hot as if it came right out a furnace. Many of the Twi'lek's watching just looked away and covered their children's eyes.

Pulling its arms back the droids staff contacted my skin, burning my flesh. I couldn't contain it any longer. "ARRRRAAAGH!" was all that could be heard all over Ryloth. If this is the penalty for 'terrorism' in Tambors world, he was going to get his ass kicked sooner than he thinks. The pain however was too much and I blacked out again.

 _normal point of view_

Two weeks have passed since the capture of the human resistance member. Tambor however was still convinced that this boy was still a republic spy and kept interrogating and torturing the him to get the answers he desperately needed.

Eventually, he gave up his efforts as the republic forces were no already on his door step. He tried to escape, but his greed became his own undoing. His tactical droid had left him behind and Tambor was prepared to die for the Separatist cause. But his death never came.

With his unconditional surrender, Ryloth was finally liberated from the droid occupation. However, there were still pockets of droid forces left on Ryloth. Now Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex of the 501st legion and several of his men were clearing the remaining droids inside Lessu.

Now they were in the prison complex searching for any remaining droids. "I don't like it. It's too quiet in here captain." One of the troopers Hevy said as they found another empty prison cell. "Hevy's right captain." Another trooper Echo said in agreement. "There's no sign of any droids at all." "Just keep looking boys. We'll find something sooner or later. Don't forget you three aren't shinnies anymore." Rex said to the three survivors of Domino squad.

Fives, Echo and Hevy agreed. Ever since their brothers were killed on the Rishi outpost, they have fought many battles with Rex since they were integrated into the 501st. as they continued down the hall, Fives was drawn to a backpack just lying there on the ground.

"Captain, you may want to have a look at this." Fives said as showed Rex the backpack. Rex shifted through the backpack and the first thing he pulled out was a t-shirt with a red, white and blue flag on the front. "What do you have Rex?" Anakin asked as he and Ahsoka came up to them, wondering what has taking them so long. "Sir, we found this backpack and we can't recognize the design. However, it belonged to must be dead." Rex said. He then noticed that Skywalker had a pistol and a holster in his hands. "Found something sir?" Rex asked pointing towards the weapon in his general's hands. "I am not sure Rex. But I think…" Anakin began to say before he turned his head back down the hall.

"Master do you sense that?" Ahsoka asked. "I sense it Ahsoka. Someone's alive down here." Anakin responded as he made his way down to the fifth cell door. Waving his hand across, he opened the door in front of him with the force and was shocked to say the least at what he had found. Ahsoka, Rex and the domino survivors were shocked as well.

In front of them was a young boy, battered beaten, bruised and tortured, suspended in a stasis field with a large mark on his upper right chest. He was unconscious and severely injured.

Echo found the stasis field controls and shut them down. The boy quickly fell to the floor with a loud thud. Fives went over to the boy and checked his pulse. "He's alive, barley." He said. Anakin then quickly pulled out his commlink and contacted a gunship for a medvac as quickly as possible. This boy was going to need medical attention.

 **And there you have it folks. From being a separatist prisoner to now being in the medical care of the Jedi. Robert sure as hell survived. Why did Dooku want him alive and what do you think of me keeping Hevy alive? If anyone can guess what I used for the torture scene please leave you answer in the review section. Don't be shy to leave your thoughts on my story.**

 **Next chapter, time skip, meeting the council and a little more background on Roberts past. until next time, cool your jets everyone.**


	5. Meeting the council and a decision made

**Hi everyone, it's me again coming with another chapter for the first story in my lone wolf series.**

 **Star Wars is owned for the moment by Disney and I own nothing but my own original characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Meeting the council

Location Coruscant

Date 22BBY

Time 10:00 am

Earth Date October 21st, 2017

Military time 1000hours

 _Jedi temple_

 _Normal point of view_

Nearly a month has passed since Ryloth was liberated. With Tambor captured the jedi order believed that the war would now come to a quicker end. But right now, the question that is on everyone's mind is who is the young boy they have in the halls of healing.

It was clear to them that he wasn't a jedi or even a member of the republic military, his age proved that. Many a jedi have said that he could be a young sith acolyte and possible separatist spy. Others have say that he could be the son of merchant whose ship was shot down while trying to leave Ryloth. Regardless of what was said, the order had no knowledge of this boy or his origin.

Master Yoda however was more concerned about his wellbeing than his allegiance. After all, to a jedi all life is sacred regardless of where they are from and who they are.

Yoda looked over at the boy, who was connected to a heart monitor and had his wounds covered by bacta patches. It was clear to him that this boy, whoever he is was tortured extensively by the separatists and somehow was extremely resilient to the pain he endured.

One thing he was curious about was the neckless hanging from his neck. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Hanging from a black leather string was a cylinder with a black crystal at the front of it. It wasn't a kyber crystal, so Yoda ruled out the possibility of him being force sensitive.

He then turned towards the holster and weapons laying at the table in front of him. It was clear that the blaster like weapon wasn't a blaster, as it held the same cylinders as the one around the boy's neck, but smaller. The knife however was like nothing anyone had ever seen before. With 12 saw like teeth on the blade held by a handle wrapped in a green cloth like substance, it was clear to him that this boy knew his way around weapons and combat, yet his weapons were nothing like anything ever recorded in the jedi archives.

"Hmm, meditate on this I must." He said to himself as left the halls of healing for his quarters. Not noticing the boys hand begin to twitch.

 _Three hours later_

Ahsoka, Anakin and Anakins former master Obi-Wan Kenobi observed the boy in their care. It was clear that he was a year older than Ahsoka, but his origin was a mystery. They had assumed him to be from a planet like Alderaan or Corellia, but there were no notices of a missing boy matching his description. It was like he didn't exist.

"I am just as puzzled as the rest of the council" Obi-Wan said, as he had noticed that the boy's vitals had not changed. "If there is no record of him or report of him missing than we may be looking at someone who was born in the unknown regions."

"Well when he wakes up" Anakin said, his eyes still not moving off the boy "We can ask him all the questions we want. But I am more curious about this." He then pulled out the handgun that they presumed was the boys. "it's certainly not one of the DC17s that the troopers use. This thing looks like a slug thrower and no one uses those anymore."

"It could be that maybe his planet hasn't mastered space travel. Didn't you say that the Talz on Orto Plutonia you told me about master?" Ahsoka asked, remembering the incident when the former chairman of Pantora, Chi Cho, due to his arrogance cause a brief battle between the natives and the people of Pantora.

Anakin thought long and hard at what his young padawan was getting at. While it was true that the Talz hadn't yet mastered space travel, this boy's belongings were clearly advanced. Before he could respond the three then noticed the boy beginning to move and regain conciseness. Quickly, they rushed into the halls of healing before the boy could leave.

 _Roberts point of view_

The moment I began to wake up, I felt like I was hit in the head with an anvil, like in one those old cartoons my granddad watched when he was a boy.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was being questioned by that Asshole Tambor about the republics offensive for Ryloth. I told him to go fuck himself and he then shocked me with what I could only describe as a thousand volts of electricity.

As I came to I took a careful look at my surroundings. I wasn't in a prison cell anymore. By the looks of things, I was in some sort of medical facility. I looked out the window and saw vehicles flying in the air, with no wings nonetheless. I thought I was dreaming, but that thought quickly left, because at that moment the doors slid open and three people walked through.

I clearly recognized the people as the same ones from my dream or vision back on Ryloth. I tried to move, but my legs felt like they were turned into jelly. "Take it easy my young friend. No one is going to hurt you." The bearded man said to me.

The other man, with a scar across his left eye than handed me one of my pairs of cloths that I had with me. "You don't have anything to fear from us. We just want some answers and we can help you get back your family" He said. At the mention of family, I began to think of my uncles. Granted they weren't my uncles but my dad's comrades they were still like family to me. I grabbed the shirt, pants and socks and as best as I could, dressed myself.

Putting my pants on was a little harder than I thought. With my legs still asleep I kept falling and hitting the ground hard. By the time I got my pants on I noticed the girl was trying to contain her laughter. "You know this could be your routine if you're a comedian." She said still trying to contain her laughter.

"That's hilarious. Never heard that one before." I said sarcastically as I pulled myself back up to my feet and then tied my shoes. Before I could say anything else, my stomach growled. My face turned bright red with embarrassment. "It looks like someone could eat a whole Bantha. Not surprising since you have been in a coma for almost a month." The scared man said.

I didn't know what a bantha was, but hearing that I was in a coma for a month is was kind of surprising to say the least. Despite this I couldn't help but feel like this was all a dream, but remembering the mark that I got on Ryloth, I knew I was wrong. "You guys have anything to eat?" I asked as my stomach growled again.

The bearded man than gestured over to a plate of food on a nearby table. I could recognize a few, like a banana while the rest looked completely foreign to me. Without hesitation, I walked over to the table and grabbed a few fruits and began to eat like I haven't had food in centuries. I inhaled three bananas so fast that it simply amazed and kind of grossed out the people that were with me.

Once I finished I turned around and faced the group. "Thank you" I said with the most sincerity "But just who are you guys? You don't look like that bastard who kept giving me the shock treatment. That reminds me, is he dead?"

The younger man looked at me. "No. Wat Tambor has been arrested and is in prison. As for who we are I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight. This is my padawan Ahsoka Tano and my old master Obi-Wan Kenobi a jedi master." he explained. "Ok, that explains who you are, but where the hell am I?"

Obi-Wan looked towards me with a puzzled look. "You are currently on Coruscant, home of the galactic republic. But if you want a specific location, you are in the halls of healing in the jedi temple." He explained. I couldn't believe my luck. I had found a group of jedi and I was here in their temple, talking to three of them no less. Before I could ask anything my mind than began to think of Hera. "Where's Hera? Is she alive, is she safe? If that bastard Tambor killed her I will put a round in his head for killing a child." I exclaimed with much anger. "Calm down." Ahsoka said. "I don't know who Hera is, but if she was the child that was with Cham Syndulla when we arrested Tambor than she is alive." She said, trying to calm me down.

"thank god." I said, as my tension reduced and I began to calm down. "Sorry about that. I just hate the thought of someone I know is dead." I quickly apologized. "I was wondering if you could help a guy out?" I asked. "I am sure we can put first we need to take you before the Jedi Council. They have expressed great interest in your wellbeing." Obi-Wan said. At first, I wasn't so keen on meeting the leaders of the order. But if I was going to have any chance of getting home, I wasn't going to argue. "Lead on." I said.

 _Normal point of view_

Jedi council chambers

Time 10:45 am

Only a few members of the Jedi council were present. Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia and Kit Fisto, along with Shaak Ti whose hologram was positioned in her seat were present.

While many jedi were fighting in the war, some had to stay behind and defend the republic capital and the temple from invasion. They were in a precarious position. While the war hasn't lasted for very long, most of the republics population were starting to demand the Jedi be removed from the war and return to their duties as peacekeepers and negotiators. The jedi promised that once the war was over, they would step down for their roles as generals of the republics army, but that goal seemed to be slipping away with each day.

Now, the doors opened and Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and their guest entered the chambers. The boy was shocked to see a Korun Human, Tholothian, Zabrak, Kel Dor, Cerean, and Nautolan for the first time. This was unmistakable evidence that this child had never seen other species of life other than human before. "Masters" Obi-wan said as he took his seat in one of the empty council chairs "We have brought our guest here as requested. Now we may ask him what ever questions we feel necessary."

"Very well master Kenobi" Yoda said and then turned his gaze back towards the boy. "Your name please." He asked. "My name is Robert Lehner." Robert said. "How old are you?" Mace asked him. "I just turned 15 a month ago." Robert answered with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. "Is this an interrogation of some sorts? If it is I can assure you I don't mean to cause any trouble."

Plo Koon than cleared his throat. "We only wish to know who you are. We know you are not a threat, if you were than master Skywalker and his men wouldn't have found you in a prison cell on Ryloth." He explained, causing Robert to relax his muscles. "You are human, but we have received no report of a missing person from anywhere across the galaxy. Tell us, what planet are you from?" Kit asked.

Robert was a little surprised by this question. He was sure that other galaxies had heard about Earth. He decided to answer the question. "I am from Earth, the third planet from the sun, in the milky way galaxy of the sol system." He answered. The council looked shocked from his answer. They had all thought that life beyond the unknown regions of the galaxy was barely uninhabitable. Roberts answer however completely shocked them.

"We have never heard of Earth. Is your species the dominant race of your world?" Ki-Adi asked. "Well not really." Robert began "There are other species on Earth, but only humanity has been able to master the current level of technology on earth. If you'll forgive me for saying this, but seeing a lot of 'aliens' I have never even seen before kind of makes me feel like I am in some sort of science fiction movie." Robert said.

"Know of this Earth we do not." Yoda spoke "tell us, how you came to end up on Ryloth?" he then asked. Robert then explained his situation, from the terrorist attack on the train, to waking up in the resistance outpost, fighting of the battle droids, getting captured and tortured by Tambor and ending with him waking up only a half hour ago.

The council was deeply shocked by the ordeals that this boy had gone thru. Someone like Robert should never have gone through such a terrible ordeal. Shaak Ti, trying to hold back her tears after hearing of the torture that Robert had gone through finally spoke. "We may not know of your planet, but we can try to help reunite you with your parents." She said with sympathy.

At the mention of his parents, Robert than frowned. "I don't have parents. Not anymore." He said, walking towards the window behind one the empty council seats. "You're an orphan?" Ahsoka asked with a surprised and concerned look on her face. She knew that in wars, children who lost their parents have often become criminals or were sold as slaves. Robert just kept looking out towards the city off in the distance. He then turned around, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "No. My dad died before I was less than a year old and my mom. My mom was murdered when I was eight years old." He said clenching his fist.

Anakin could relate to losing one's parents. His mother died when she was held captive by the Tusken raiders on Tatooine. He couldn't save her, but he held back his vengeance on those that killed his mother. Despite controlling his vengeance, when he returned to the exact village he had found its occupants dead, killed by a lightsaber. Too this day, he still doesn't know who killed the village were his mother died. "What do you know about your parents?" he asked Robert. "Well" Robert began "My dad was a soldier. Served in the army for eight years and made lieutenant before he and a couple of his buddies from basic training and formed a mercenary group of his own."

The council was shocked to hear that several soldiers became mercenaries. Several members of the council believed that Robert would go down the same path as his father. "My dad's unit wasn't like other units. They never did assassination, kidnapping or trafficking jobs." Robert then stated, easing the tension of the present council members. "His group, well the jobs they did ranged from rescuing captives from terrorists, raids on drug labs, training rebels to fight oppressive governments and doing the occasional escort jobs. My dad followed a code of honor, never harm the innocent and never work for those who care about themselves instead of their people."

Obi-wan was certainly surprised to say the least. There quite a few mercenaries, bounty hunters and pirates in their galaxy that had the same method of work as Roberts father. "How did your father meet your mother?" he asked Robert. "Well it happened on a job in the middle east in 1998 on earth." Robert began. "She along with several others were on a mission of peace, helping the population of a village that had been attacked by terrorists. Days after they arrived the village was destroyed, its population killed and my mom and the others were taken prisoner." Robert explained, turning his gaze back towards the council. "They were going to be ransomed and then sold into slavery, but my dad and his unit were able to save them all and killed the terrorists. My dad saved my mom from being raped and at one look at each other, they fell in love." Robert stated.

"They dated for two years and then were married in the December of 2000 back home. A year later my mom began to show signs that she was with child, that child was me. After nine long months, I was born but my father never got to see me grow up." Robert said sadly with tears coming to his eyes. "Five weeks after I was born, my father was killed on a job. A sniper shot him right through the scope of his rifle, killing him instantly. There was nothing anyone could do." He said, trying to resist the urge to cry.

Ahsoka could relate to his pain. Before she was brought to the jedi temple, her father told her that her mother died in child birth. She always remembered her father telling her that her mother was very beautiful, like an angel.

"After his death, my dad's buddies decided to disband and go their separate ways, but they would always get back together to pay their respects to one whom they called a brother in arms, like what is inscribed on my dad's pistol." Robert said, wiping the tears from his eyes and looking to his father's colt. "I know you guys are at war and you haven't heard of Earth, but I want to help you." Robert said, shocking Anakin, Ahsoka and the council. "After seeing what the Separatists did to the people of Ryloth, I know that they will do it to any of the worlds they conquer. I won't sit on the sidelines while this injustice is occurring. I want to stay and I'm going to fight. I don't care what I must do or how old I am, I want to protect the innocent. It's what my dad would do."

The council sat silently for a moment. Never in the history of the republic or the galaxy was their individual who would willingly decide to fight in a conflict like the clone war. The silence was ended when Yoda chuckled. "Brave you are Robert. Much courage, much determination and much honor, sense in you I do." He said. "If willing to fight you are, then training you must receive to become like the soldiers in the republic army."

"The training will be difficult." Shaak Ti then said, looking to Robert with a very concerned look. "It may take you months to be ready for the hardships of war. Are you sure you will be able to handle it?"

Roberts eyes than lit up like the fire in a steam locomotives firebox. "My Dad always said, that you have to either live for nothing or die for something. I don't care how hard it will be, I want to do this for the people of the Republic." He said. "People's lives are the galaxies future. If no one is there to help them, then they are good as dead."

Yoda looked towards Obi-Wan, who nodded in agreement, then to the rest of the council who nodded as well. "Decided it is." He said. "A soldier of the republic army you will be." Robert looked towards the small green Jedi master. "When do I start?" He asked.

 **That concluded chapter 5. Damn that was long. What do you guys think about me changing it so that Anakin didn't kill the sand people who abducted his mother.**

 **Next chapter, Training begins and Robert will be using an arsenal of weapons he knows all too well.**

 **Remember if you have any questions about my story than please feel free to PM me and please a review telling me what you all think. But please, no negative reviews or anything involving sex.**


	6. Training

**Hey everybody. It's me again, just celebrated my birthday a few days ago and now I'm back with another chapter. Only one more to go before I hit an episode based chapter. However, the author or reader that said I mentioned something of South Park, hate to disappoint you but I did not use anything from that God-Awful show. I hate it.**

 **Star Wars is currently the rightful property of Disney and all rights belong to them. All OC's in this chapter belong to me. Enjoy**

Chapter 6: Training

Muunilist

Earth Date October 24th, 2017

Time 12:05 Pm

 _Normal point of view_

Through the streets of Hardaidan, a five-man squad of clones maneuvered through the debris of wrecked buildings.

Their orders were to conduct a reconnaissance patrol around their landing site and relay the enemies' strength back to command. Unfortunately, their plan was nowhere near to being accomplished.

Half-way into the city, their gunship was shot down and the rest of the platoon was killed upon impact. Their commlinks were destroyed in the crash along with most of their weapons.

Despite the setbacks, the troopers continued forwards towards their intended location. "Of all the assignments we had get, we are doing recon." One clone said, kicking a piece of rubble out of his way. "I would have called in an airstrike on the position and be done with it." "If we had done that," another clone said, looking back towards his brother. "The flyboys would have probably overshot the target area. I don't know why the rest of you are here. I could easily report the enemy location myself."

The clone in front of the two that were arguing had just about enough and turned back around. "Paul, Mike." He said in more calm and collective tone. "Would you two quit arguing and keep quiet. The enemy could be all around us and I don't want to end up dead because you two gave away our position."

"Aw lighten up Mitch" clone now identified as Paul said. "The clankers probably think we all died in the crash." Just then a bright red blaster bolt slammed right into him, killing him instantly. "CONTACT!" the second clone behind the lead shouted.

Taking cover as fast as they could behind a fallen arch, the remaining troopers quickly returned fire at the droids. Mike and Mitch aimed their DC15 rifles at the nearest battle droids and fired a short five round bursts, destroying the droids immediately.

The two clones, waited and then once the firing had ceased lobbed droid poppers at the oncoming super battle droids, shutting down their systems. "Nice throw." One trooper said, before taking a round right in the helmet. "MAN DOWN!" the other clone said.

While Mitch and Mike kept firing at the droids, they failed to notice that a BX series commando droid had flanked them and rolled a thermal detonator right in front of them. The detonator exploded, killing them both. The droid was blasted by the last surviving clone, who continued to fire any droids he could see.

A blaster bolt got him in the upper right chest, but he continued to fire his carbine at the droids in short controlled bursts. He had gunned down a super battle droid before he took a shot to the leg and then a shot the chest killing him.

"End simulation." A voice over the loudspeaker spoke, causing the droids and the environment to vanish around them. The entire mission was a simulation and the squad failed. Up above in the observation deck, Shaak Ti, El-Les and Bric the bounty hunters hired by the republic to train the new clone troopers along with Arc trooper captain Fordo, Commanders Colt, Havoc and Blitz looked to the results in dismay. "they need a lot more training." Colt said. As one trooper removed his helmet and sighed. That trooper was Robert.

Ticopa City, Kamino

Earth Time 12:10 PM

Military Time 1210 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

I took off my helmet and looked to my squad and sighed. I have only been training for three days and excelled quickly at the tests for an individual soldier. I knew how to call in artillery support on the correct location, disassemble and reassemble a blaster and proved to be well trained in both armed and unarmed combat. But then again, my uncles and aunt that worked with my father really deserve all the credit for teaching me to how to handle a weapon.

Now my biggest challenge was learning how to work with a squad. I was assigned to Zulu squad, originally a four-man squad but now five-man squad of cadets whose track record for successful practice simulations wasn't exactly gold medal worthy.

CT-2013 Mike, CT-1997 Paul and CT-1968 Mitch didn't exactly welcome me with open arms. They considered me to be a liability and would probably get the rest of them killed in 'their' way of becoming Advanced Recon Commando's or ARC Troopers for short. From what I was told they are the best of the best, like US Army rangers. They were given the best equipment and toughest missions, most never made it back alive but it was their duty to fight and lay down their lives for the republic if necessary.

However, the last trooper CT-844, Breach welcomed me with open arms and we quickly developed a bond. He was very interested in my planets military capabilities, so when I told him about our weapons, vehicles and tactics he found it very peculiar that earth still uses ballistic weaponry. But he was impressed.

In fact, during my test using the longer DC15 rifle he gave me some pointers on how to keep the sights of my blaster on my target and I in turned gave him some pointers and extra practice in hand to hand combat.

Breach was a natural born leader, the only problem was that Mike, Paul and Mitch always followed their own paths, which caused them to fail their past tries in the simulator. In real combat, they would be dead. If this problem wasn't fixed, none of us would graduate and become defenders of the republic. We had a long way to go and somehow, I had to prove to the others that they could trust me.

October 27th, 2017

Time 1425 hours.

Three more days have passed since I was assigned to Zulu squad and my first combat simulation had failed. We did make some progress in our other attempts, but we kept getting killed. Now I was confronted by Mike, Mitch and Paul after I finished using the shower or refresher as they call it in this galaxy.

"You guys know why we keep failing the simulation? It's because of this deadweight in our squad." Mike said spitting into my face. I wiped the sit from my face and just walked past him towards my locker to put on my normal clothes. "I trust general Ti, but what was she thinking putting this kid in our squad?" Paul said, stepping in my way and blocking my path. "You really should just quit and go home." Mitch said pushing me to the floor hard.

Paul then grabbed my arm and began to break my arm. I could hear the bones breaking and nearly cried out in pain. Sure, the torment I endured on Ryloth was tough, but this was nothing like that. Paul continued to twist my arm, as if he was trying to rip my arm off like Locust drones tend to do.

When he let go, my arm was broken and it hurt to move it. "Still think you want to fight now kid?" Mitch asked as I struggled to get back to my feet. "I don't care what you do to me. I will fight and I won't back down. I am made of fire and you can't put that fire out." I said as tried to keep my balance. "you can chew me up and spit me out but I will not give in. I have a reason to fight, nothing will stop me from giving my all for the republic."

Mike however was not impressed by what I said, and grabbed my right arm and began to twist it again. I held back the urge to give in to the pain, but it was too much for me to endure. Lucky for me Breach showed up and sucker punched Blake in the face.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?" Breach demanded from his brothers. The three cadets all looked to each other nervously. Before anyone could say anything, Bric came in having witnessed the entire ordeal. "You four are supposed to be brothers" he said angrily then looking towards me. "instead I find you trying to injure and possibly kill your squad mate. This is not what I am training you to do." "But Master Chief," Breach began to protest. "I wasn't here when they tried to brake Cadet Lehner's arm. I…" "Save it cadet, take him to the infirmary and then report back here, we discuss your punishment." Bric snapped. As Breach helped me up to my feet and helped me to the infirmary to get my arm healed. This would put me out of training for several days, but no one can fight with a broken arm.

 _Infirmary_

 _Time 1433 hours_

According to the medics, the bones in my arm were severely broken. They put me in a cast and told me I couldn't use it for several days, so no simulations for me or the squad. Some squad, the only one who respected me was Breach while the others thought I was getting special treatment or something from master Ti.

I began to think that my decision was a mistake. Maybe I should have stayed at the jedi temple and learn more about the jedi order. I learned about their code, which forbade them from forming attachments and falling in love. Heh, what a load of bullshit. Attachments and love are nothing to be ashamed of, but to them they were seeds of the dark side of the force. From what I was told, the force is an energy field that surrounds every living being, it surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. The jedi use the light side of the force for good, while the group they call the sith, who use the dark side for evil and to only further their own dark deeds.

I didn't understand it, but I respected their code. It is their belief I and wont' try to change it. Right now, I was more concerned about Breach. He would be reprimanded for an incident that he had nothing to with. Once I was patched up, I was going to talk to El-Les and explain what happened to him. He was different than Bric, he cared for the cadets they were training, while Bric only cared about getting paid.

I looked out the window of the infirmary and watched the gunships soar above the crashing waves of Kaminos planet wide ocean. It was like I stepped back in time to the period when earth was completely covered in water. It was truly magnificent. I looked to the sky and wondered how Ahsoka was doing. We quickly became friends and I hoped that I would get to fight by hers and Anakin's side in battle if I ever completed my training.

Suddenly, I heard the doors to infirmary twist open and turned to see Ahsoka and Anakin entering with Master Ti, Rex and Breach behind them. Breach walked over to the bed I was resting on and looked at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. "Like someone took a sledgehammer and began to drive a spike through my arm." I said weakly, holding back the anger I had building up in side of me after what my 'squad mates' did to me.

"I spoke with both Bric and Breach about the incident." Shaak Ti began to say, moving to my right and placed her hands over my broken arm. "I am most displeased by the actions that the other members of Zulu squad did to you. Therefore, I left their discipline up to Bric and decided to transfer you and Breach to another squad." She finished, as she began to use the force to mend the bones in my arm as best as she could.

Anakin spoke next. "Ahsoka, Rex and I are going to oversee your training. We have month long meditative retreat and we both want to see how well you handle yourself in combat." He explained. "After hearing from Fordo about how well you preformed on your own in combat and in the simulator, we thought we could observe and put many of the council's minds at ease. Some of them still don't trust you since you said your father was a mercenary." Ahsoka added.

"I can tell just by looking at you." Rex said as he moved his helmet, revealing his light bleached blond hair, "that you have the makings of a true soldier and I would be proud to fight by your side." He stated. I smiled, then turned towards general Ti, who had just finished mending the bones in my arm. "I have healed your arm as much as possible." She said as she got up and returned to the other side of the bed.

I almost felt bad. I had Breach transferred to another squad because of me and I felt like that the jedi were giving me special treatment since I asked to be in the army. "You don't have to give me any sort of special treatment." I said. "We aren't giving you any sort of special treatment. You are being treated the same as any other individual. Jedi don't play favorites." Ahsoka explained.

Before I could say anything else, the doors opened again and 99 walked through. 99 was a clone but wasn't like the rest of his brothers. He was a 'defective' clone, after the death of Jango Fett, the bounty hunter who was the base template for the clone army, many clones began to suffer malformations in their DNA. 99 was one of those clones and assigned to maintance in Ticopa city. From what I heard he was never given a chance to fight, but encouraged Hevy to stay with Domino squad and they passed their final test and graduated.

99 did the same for me, after repeated failures in the simulator he encouraged me to keep trying and with each try, me, Breach and our old squad were able to advance a little further with each attempt. "Excuse me sirs." He said. "But we have a problem in the armory." "Don't tell me that someone misplaced the droid poppers again?" Rex said, remembering that the same thing happened when he was being trained as well. "No captain. Nothing is missing, something was added. Weapons that I have never seen before." 99 clarified.

All of us were shocked at hearing this. The only weapon that any clone had never seen before was my Colt 1911 and that was always stored in my locker with my armor. Despite my broken arm, I got out of bed, stood up and walked over to 99. "Can you show us these weapons?" I asked the malformed clone. "Of course, I can, right this way." He answered gesturing for all six of us to follow him.

When we arrived at the armory, we were greeted by 3 other cadets. "Kilo squad reporting as ordered captain." One of the troopers said to Rex, saluting his superior officer. "At ease cadets." Rex said to cadets.

"So, you guys are from Kilo squad?" Breach asked. "Yes sir." One of the clones said. "What are your names and numbers?" I asked them. "CT-4014 kid, but call me Duke. That's CT-1987 or Dutch as we call him and the one inspecting the weapons is CT-2145 or Blake as we call him." Duke said.

"Nice names." I said before I turned my gaze to the weapons that Blake was inspecting. I could hardly believe my eyes what he was holding. "No fucking way." I exclaimed and made my way over towards Blake. In Blakes hands was an AK47 assault rifle from Russia. As I looked towards the rest of the hardware, I found that that wasn't the only weapon from earth here.

There were crates with military markings and serial numbers from the US, Russia, Germany and many other countries. Weapons from Colt, Remington, Heckler and Koch, Sig Sauser, Beretta and other companies were mixed in with the blasters of the clone army. Everything from the M16A1 to the Barret M82 was all right here. I felt like a kid in a candy store. All this fire power right in front of me, just waiting to be used against the droid army. With over of a quarter million rounds of ammo and every attachment, this was my kind of firepower.

"I take it by your expression that you know what this stuff is?" Anakin asked as he inspected a Beretta M92 handgun. "Oh, you better believe that I know this stuff, this is what we use back home to really kick some ass." I said, as I inspected a Desert Eagle. "This is my kind of weaponry. No offense to blasters, but I prefer good old bullets." I exclaimed. "These are the kind of weapons the people on your planet use?" Ahsoka asked curiously, picking up a Noveske N4 Diplomat assault rifle. "Kind of primitive if you ask me."

I just chuckled. "Just wait until my arm gets better and you'll see what these bad boys can do." I said, hoping that my arm would be better soon so I can show these guys just what I can do with a 12 gauge.

November 1st, 2017

1025 hours

My arm took longer to heal than I thought, but after three days of healing, I was ready to get back to training. I apologized to Kilo squad for having to make them miss several days of training, but they didn't mind the wait. In fact, during the time it took for my arm to heal, they decided to use the downtime to go over battle tactics with me to improve our efficiency as a squad. I learned quite a bit from them and a lot about each trooper as an individual.

Duke was Kilo's scout and sniper, he could sneak past the droids like a ninja, but if he was discovered he could handle his own.

Dutch, the heavy weapons specialist was a walking tank. With his Z6 rotary blaster cannon and the right cover, he could keep two platoons pinned down to allow his brothers to flank the enemy. He was also exceptionally skilled riflemen.

Blake was the squad's tech expert. He could slice an enemy terminal in less than a minute and even created his own hacking program to use against enemy surveillance and security systems for any recon or sabotage missions. Like Dutch, he was a crack shot with a rifle from any distance.

Then there was Breach. He was just your ordinary soldier, but like the rest of his brothers was trained to use all weapons at their disposal. He was also a natural leader and inspired great confidence and courage in both his squad and the rest of the cadets. He reminded me a lot of my dad, in their personality and leadership styles. In fact, due to his leading skills we able to pass our simulation test with flying colors.

As for me, I was the squad's special weapons expert, since I knew a lot about the new additions to the armory that came less than a week ago. Most of the earth weapons were transferred to the 501st armories in Anakin's fleet, while I kept my father's colt, a N4 Diplomat, Spas 12, MP-5, QBB-95 and FNSSR for me to demonstrate my skills with these weapons to my squad.

I'm not a picky person when it comes to firepower, but as my uncle Jensen told me 'you have too what you can with what you got' and he is right. Bric and the other trainers have asked me to perform solo demonstrations of my planets weapons for them, so they can judge on how effective these weapons can be against droids.

Since these tests would be for me only, I was granted permission to wear any of my clothes I wanted for these tests along with the cadet armor if I choose to do so. I figured I would do so but wouldn't do anything to fancy in the demonstrations. I am not a showoff, so I would take it nice and easy for these tests. I had already passed the test with my handgun, so now I had to show them what I could do with a sniper rifle, machinegun, shotgun, submachine gun and assault rifle. This wouldn't be easy, but for my dad's legacy, I must prove to the people of this galaxy that ballistic weaponry is just as effective as blasters.

November 4th, 2017

1330 hours

Days passed since Breach and I were reassigned to Kilo squad and I was made the weapons specialist for the squad. During that time, I passed the demonstrations of my worlds long range, squad support and ultimate close quarter weapons.

Now all I had left to demonstrate were a riflemen's standard weapon and another close quarters weapon. In fact, many of the cadets had placed a wager, betting that I would fail to impress the generals. They were wrong, I impressed them with my skills so much, that they even allowed me to use any of the weapons I had for our final test, the citadel course: the most difficult course for any cadets to pass.

I declined the offer, as I didn't want my squad to feel like they were just expendable assets. Plus, I felt like using the DC15c that I was originally given. better to be considered an equal than special I always said.

But my skills were all thanks to my dad's unit. After he died and when I was old enough, they taught me how to handle firearms and a thing or two about hand to hand combat. If it weren't for them, I would have died on Ryloth. I sighed, thinking of my aunt and uncles. I missed them greatly, but I knew I would see them again soon. I went back to loading up the magazines for the MP-5 and checked the gun to ensure that it was well cleaned. The last thing I needed was a stovepipe jam.

With all the magazines loaded up, I looked at myself. I had on a red sleeveless shirt, forest camo jeans ammo bandolier modified to hold magazines, combat boots and black fingerless workout gloves. I was truly and earth soldier, fighting in a war so far from home. I slung the submachine gun over my shoulder and departed for the training course.

When I arrived, Anakin, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, the Arc commanders, Bric, El-Les and my squad were waiting for me. Rex had left to attend to the loading of my arsenal aboard the Resolute, Anakin's flagship. Breach walked up to me and gave me a light punch to the shoulder. "Nervous?" he asked me. "Hell no. I passed the last three tests and I know I can handle this." I said with utmost confidence. "Yeah well, I heard that they're going to be using training droids instead of old probe droids for your targets. Meaning this test will be as close to a live fire exercise as possible." Breach explained.

Great, now I was going to have hostiles firing stun rounds at me. Awesome, now to show them how I can operate in an actual combat situation. Well simulated anyways.

As I entered the lift, Breach and the others gave me a salute before heading up to the cadet's observation area to watch me at work. I saluted back before the lift doors closed and I felt myself being raised up to the test ground. I pulled out my bullet pendant out from under my shirt and looked at it. "Well dad." I said to myself. "This one's for you."

I put my pendant back under my shirt and the doors to the combat course opened. "ITS GO TIME BABY!" I said, as the buzzer sounded and my test began. Once the droids started firing I ran towards the first wall and took cover. One droid came on my right, but with a burst of 9mm fire I cut the hostile down. Another droid tried to flank me on the left, but my instincts kicked in and I gunned it down with just five rounds.

When a break in the enemy fire appeared, I dashed over to the next wall and hugged it tightly. A training super battle droid had me in its sight, so without looking, I turned my hands and weapon and fired. Many of my shots missed, but the others made their mark and took the tango down. I then ejected the empty magazine, placed it in the bandolier and popped in a fresh magazine before spirting towards the next wall. I hunkered down and peaked my head out just three inches above the wall. I saw three more battle droids, but further away than what was suited for full-auto fire.

I flipped the fire selector on the submachine gun and fired several three round bursts at the three clankers. In an instance, all three droids fell to the floor, dented by pistol caliber rounds. I didn't waste time in catching my breath as a commando droid jumped out and knocked my gun out of my hands.

The droid didn't get the chance to fire. I used my leg and sweep kicked the droid, knocking it towards the floor, grabbed my gun and fire a three-round burst right into its head. I returned to cover, reloaded and flipped the selector back to full auto. I peeked out of cover again and noticed that I only had five battle droids and one super battle droid left.

I remained in cover, and at the right moment sprinted forward and fired at the last six targets. I was still in effective full auto firing range and fired five rounds at each of them. when the last droid fell, the buzzer sounded and the test was over.

I looked back at my path of destruction. I spent over 90 rounds in a simulation, 75% of which made an impact on their target. Still good, but I hoped to do better with the assault rifle. As I walked back over to the lift, I saw Paul, Mike and Mitch had watched the entire test and were shocked. To think the guy, that they tried to quit had literally showed how effective he was in combat, did better than either of them combined.

I was aware of their presence but didn't bother to look at that them. I never cared for bullies, but I knew if those three didn't change their attitudes, they wouldn't last long in combat. As the lift descended to back to the prep room, I thought about how everything that I was taught had saved my life and helped me prove just how good I can be under pressure.

Once the lift finished descending, the doors opened and I was greeted by my squad. They were amazed at what I had done and congratulated me on a job well done. Bric then walked up with a look of surprise in his eyes. "Well kid." He began. "when I was told by the general I was to help train a non-clone solider I thought she was joking. Turns out you fight rather well, better than anyone I have seen in a long time." "You have shown great promise and determination in your training." El-Les said as he walked in with Anakin and Ahsoka. "I am sure that whoever taught you how to fight would be proud of you now." He said with much praise.

I never let praise like this go to my head, but it never hurt to receive it. I was rather please with myself, but I wasn't finished yet. All that was left was my demonstration with my assault rifle and the citadel test and I would be ready for combat.

 **Really long chapter, but I wanted to include a few situations for my character to go through to prove that he is more than willing to fight.**

 **As for having earth based weapons in the Star Wars galaxy, that came to me from learning that many weapons in Star Wars are based off real guns, like the Sterling submachine gun and Mauser C96. So, I figured putting in some modern military equipment would be a nice addition to my story.**

 **Next time, the final days of training and unit assignment and then episode based chapter. Be sure to leave a review of what you guys think of my latest chapter.**


	7. Graduation

**Hey guys it's me again, only one more chapter to go before I hit my first episode based chapter.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Grandpa, who is 100 hundred years old. May he live for as many more years as possible.**

 **I would like to thank the guest reviewer known as Mogor for taking interest in my story and all those who have marked this as one of their favorites.**

 **I do not own anything of Star Wars. All rights belong to Lucas arts, Lucas Films and Disney. Enjoy**

Chapter 7: Graduation

Kamino

November 21st, 1500 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The citadel course was designed to be the ultimate challenge for cadets before graduating and becoming true troopers for the republic. It was challenging for cadets who didn't know how to work as a squad.

The goal of the course was to reach the citadel and retrieve the banner from the top. It was very harder than the simulations they had to face. Their opponents were practice models of separatist battle droids outfitted with stun blasters. While not deadly, it was the closest to a live fire exercise that cadets would experience before going into battle.

Cadets who failed the test were held back and had to take the test again, those who had failed repeatedly were assigned to maintance units and other nonbattle duties.

Kilo squad was now working their way towards the citadel. Breach and Robert were pinned down by a commando droid operating a heavy repeating blaster turret and couldn't move forward. "Duke snipe that bastard on the gun." Robert called out to Duke, who lined up his rifle to his target and fired a single shot from his rifle, nailing the droid before it got a better angle on the two cadets. "Your clear." Duke shouted as he moved up and rejoined Dutch and Blake who had taken cover behind a barrier.

"This is command. You are to push forward and breakthrough the enemy lines." The loudspeaker announced, echoing throughout the course. Robert leaned his head out from behind the wall and quickly pulled back before he could catch a stun shot to the head. "I think we should provide cover for Dutch and the others while they move up to the right." Robert suggested to Breach. "They can cover us when we move up."

"Good plan." Breach said in agreement and relayed the suggestion to the others, who in turn agreed with the plan. Robert moved first, firing his blaster in short controlled bursts keeping the droids distracted while Breach fired his rifle from behind the wall he was using for cover. The combined fire from the two of them kept the droids focused on them, while Dutch, Duke and Blake moved forward towards the next barrier on the right flank. Keeping their momentum, they made their way towards their intended destination, turned around and fired their blasters at the droids allowing for Breach and Robert to rejoin them at the barrier.

Up in the observation deck, Bric, El-Les, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Shaak Ti and Fordo watched kilo squads progress. This was their second attempt at the citadel, their first attempt was a complete failure. The squad was unprepared for the course and only lasted five minutes.

"These guys seem to be doing better than before." Rex said to his general, remembering the problem they had the first time they tried to complete the citadel. "Well," Anakin said "looks they learned from their mistakes the first time and are getting better. Wouldn't you agree Bric?"

Bric just scoffed and kept watching the squads progress. "It's still too early to tell general Skywalker. They may have made it further than normal, but they could still fail." He said, thinking back to the troubles that Domino squad had when they took on the citadel course.

"Sure, they were overconfident at first and failed," Ahsoka said as she watched Robert instruct his comrades to move up to the next barrier while he provided covering fire. "But they have improved a lot since then. If Robert and Breach were still with their old squad they would keep failing the test."

Shaak Ti just continued to watch the test. Robert had just rejoined the rest of Kilo and were now at the base of the citadel tower. "It seems that these clones trust Robert and treat him like family. That is an important thing for the clones. They consider themselves brothers and will do anything for their brethren."

Meanwhile, down in the course, Dutch provided suppressing fire with his Z6 blaster cannon while the rest of his squad prepared their ascension cables so they could scale the walls of the citadel. Breach, Duke and Blake had fired their cables and were locked in and began to climb the walls.

Robert waited for Dutch to fire his cable before firing his own. Fordo watched and witnessed this act of courage. "The kid seems to think highly of his squad and doesn't care who's first. As long his squad is safe, that's all that matters to him." He said, as Robert now fired his ascension cable and began to climb the wall as well.

For a moment, it looked like Kilo squad was going to pass. But the moment soon faded. A practice commando droid fired his blaster at the spot where Roberts cable was attached, breaking its hold on the wall and caused Robert to fall towards the floor.

Kilo squad and all those observing, and him fall and braced for the sound of a thud. But it didn't come. "Look at that." Rex said, causing them all to gasp in awe at the sight they were seeing. Robert had grabbed the side of one of the wall guns and was now climbing up to the top.

On the other side of the course, Hevy, Echo and Fives watched in amazement as Robert used the guns to climb the top of the citadel. The sight reminded them of the same trick they used during their final test. The ingenuity they showed that day helped them pass and become troopers.

They then noticed Mitch, Mike and Paul, who were reassigned to Alpha squad were watching this as well. Though they had given Robert a tough time, they seemed impressed at his determination to keep on going, despite having his cable destroyed. "Maybe we were wrong about this guy." Mitch said to Paul and Mike, as Robert had made it to the top, only to lose his grip, but was caught by Dutch who then proceeded to pull him up.

As the squad stood in front of the banner, each member put their hand on it and removed it. Kilo squad had successfully passed their first practice run of the citadel course. They felt proud of their accomplishment and were now one step closer to becoming troopers.

"I thought for sure the kid was going to get hurt from that fall." Bric said to the jedi and clones. "But I am glad I was wrong. He shows a lot of promise. Might even make Arc trooper one day."

 _Roberts point of view_

1530 hours

When I began to fall I thought I would keep the rest of the squad from practice for a few days. But with my reflexes I was able to grab on to one of the wall guns and began to climb my way up to the top of the citadel tower.

Hevy told me that he and his squad did the same thing for their final test, except they fired at the wall guns, deactivating them and used them to reach the top. I felt like I did the same thing. Nevertheless, I was proud of myself for continuing to make my way to the top, despite the equipment issue.

My uncle Caesar always told me 'no matter what happens, keep going and don't give up.' Words to live by.

With one practice run completed, I knew I was much closer to fighting then before. I had passed all the tests with the weapons from home, proving that my worlds weapons were just as effective as any blaster could be. Now I was with my squad, who were overwhelmed with success. I almost thought they were going to offer me a drink of whatever they call alcohol in this galaxy. But seeing as that I am underage I wouldn't take them on their offer. Besides, I promised myself that I would never, drink, smoke or use any kind of drugs for my entire life.

"Hey Robert. Would you come here for a second." Breach called to me. I walked over to him and the rest of the squad was waiting for me. "We wanted to say," Duke began. "That we almost thought you were going to get hurt if you hit the ground. Lucky for us, you didn't."

"We wanted to thank you. For helping us successfully pass our test today." Blake said. "Your plans were the key to our success. So, the rest of us have been talking and decided to make you our squad leader."

I was surprised. I knew Breach had the qualities of a squad leader, but I didn't think that they would make me leader. I am more of a follower than a leader, but to be nominated by my squad well that was something. "I don't know what to say. I need some time to think about this." I said.

The others were surprised by my response, but before they could ask me why I needed to think about it, I was already making my way to the door. I need some time to be alone, after all today was a sad day for me.

 _Normal point of view_

1545 hours

Below the military complex of Ticopa city, the Aiwha flew above the crashing waves of Kamino's sea. Sometimes the Kaminoans would ride these creatures. Other times, wild packs of them would fly above. With a diet of fish, kelp, krill and seaweed, these creatures were not a threat to anyone.

On one of the landing pads, the sun reflected brightly in the puddles of water, left from this morning's rain. Robert just stood there, looking out towards the endless ocean and then sighed. It may have been two months since he came to this galaxy, but for Robert he was a long way from home. He pulled out his pendant and held it in his hand tightly.

"Don't tell me that you are sad because you passed your test. You should be proud that you passed." A voice called out from behind. Robert turned and saw Anakin and Ahsoka walking towards him. Robert was surprised to see them here. He wanted to be alone for a bit, but he was grateful for the company. "No, it's not that." He began. "I am just needed to be alone for a while."

Anakin was curious. He was sure that Robert had told them everything about himself when he met the council a month ago. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked. Robert sighed. "Yeah, today is the day my mother was murdered seven years ago." Robert said to the jedi standing behind him. "when I lost her, I thought I lost everything about her. But I always keep the memories of her in my heart." Robert explained as tears began to roll from his eyes. "every day I used to go to the cemetery and leave some flowers by her grave. It's my way of telling her that I have not forgotten her. But being here, it's the first year that I won't be able to do it."

Through the force both Anakin and Ahsoka felt his pain. Jedi were always taught to let go of the past and move forward, but they weren't exactly sure how to help one who isn't a jedi.

Inside, Shaak Ti could feel the pain of Roberts broken heart. She knew this feeling all too well.

"I know I can't change the past," Robert said as he looked towards his friends. "But I will always remember my mom. Her personality, her morals and all the good times we spent together. In a way, she really isn't dead. I carry her in my heart always."

"You certainly wise for someone your age Robert." Anakin said. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear I was talking to master Yoda right now." Robert just chuckled. True, with age comes wisdom and Yoda certainly was wise than any other jedi of the order.

For the first time in seven years, Robert felt a relieved that he could tell someone how he felt about remembering his mother. As the three of them headed back inside the city, from above the clouds in another world, a woman smiled. She had short blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. She was in her early thirties. As she looked down on the three people, she began to cry. "I am proud of you my son." She said. "Someday soon, you will learn of your special gift and when you do you must not be afraid of excepting the truth."

November 28th

1600 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

A week passed after our first success at the citadel course. A week since my squad mates offered me the post of squad leader. While I was honored by the offer to be a leader, I declined and gave it to Breach.

Sure, I would make a good leader, but I don't want the responsibility of leading men into battle and somehow getting them killed. Breach and the others understood and instead decided I would be second in command of the squad. An effective leader needs a second in command, but we are only five soldiers and not a company. Still, it's a privilege to be fighting with a squad, I didn't have many friends growing up so in a way I was glad to be part of their squad.

Speaking of companies, Blake heard rumors that after we graduated we would be assigned to the 501st, the best legion in the clone army. I didn't care what unit I was assigned, as long I could fight and do my part in the war I wouldn't complain.

Right now, we were taking our final test and for the occasion I decided to use the Noveske N4 rifle. Sure, I already showed what I could do with it, but I felt like using it for the final test. I had a Holographic sight replacing the standard iron sights, increasing accuracy, a forward handgrip for better handling and control and a 50 round extended magazine.

Dutch almost thought I was going a little overkill with my weapon, but to me a weapon is an extension of ourselves.

As I finished loading up the last of my 9 magazines, I saw Mitch walk right up to me. "Hey," he said. I was excepting him to sucker punch me in the gut, but instead he was more sympathetic. "You got a minute?" "What do you want?" I asked. "Just wanted to say sorry about the rough time we gave you. We thought you were going to just prove that you are better than us." He said.

I was surprised. Although he didn't break my arm, he still gave me a tough time. But now, he was trying to tell me he was sorry. "I feel bad about what I did and after seeing you prove your skills with your weapons and ours, you changed my views about you." He went on. "I wasn't trying to prove that I am better than clones, I just wanted to prove that I could fight." I said as I finished strapping on my armors boots. "The only reason I decided to join is to follow the footsteps of my dad, I am doing this so I can help the people suffering from this war. I am prepared to give my life for the republic, even though I am not from here I am going to give a hundred percent in battle." I stated.

Mitch was certainly surprised by what I told him. "You're doing this for your father? That's honorable, I heard you never knew your father, but I am pretty sure he would be proud of you. Just do what you and your squad on your last practice runs and you'll do great." He said to me. "Hey, maybe you will get assigned to the same unit." I said to him. Mitch smiled back and gave me a salute.

1630 hours

The rest of Kilo and I made our way to the lift and were ready to take our final test. The first time I took the test, I was nervous beyond belief. But after a pep talk from my squad that nervousness went away.

Despite taking my N4 and ten 50 round magazines I decided to take my DC15s as my back up weapon. With my blaster slung across my back, and my assault rifle in my hands, I was pumped and ready to pass. As the lift ascended, our orders came in over our commlinks. "You guys ready for this?" I asked the others.

"Ready." Breach said.

"All good." Blake said.

"Online." Duke said

"Locked and Loaded." Dutch said as he revved up his Z6.

"ITS GO TIME BABY!" I said as the lift stopped and the buzzer sounded the beginning of our final test.

As the training droids opened fire on us, we moved forward to the barrier ahead of us. I opened up on them with my rifle and downed three of them with burst of automatic fire. "Keep the pressure on them guys." I shouted as Breach fired his rifle at a droid that appeared behind me. "Thanks for the save." I said, "No problem." He replied. Duke and Blake fired their rifles at the droids on the gun turrets and with them down, we moved up to the next barrier.

I fired another burst of 5.56mm ammo at a practice droid that was aiming at Dutch. The droid went down and Dutch was safe. "Watch your back." I said to him. He just laughed and I reloaded. As we were about to make our next move, four practice droids appeared right beside us.

I pushed Duke out of the way, and sprayed a complete magazine at the four droids destroying them and saving our lives and used another magazine. As I reloaded, the others made their way towards the citadel and I followed in suit. As we hugged the wall, Duke and Dutch prepared their cables, while Breach, Blake and I provided covering fire from the other practice droids. Once we heard to sound of the cables hocking into the wall, Breach order me to prepare my cable. I prepped my cable and fired it. Once it was secured I began to climb the wall. I hoped this would go better than the last time I climbed the wall.

As fate would have it, I made it to the top with no issues. I unslung my N4 and provided covering fire for Breach and Blake as they began their climb up the citadel. I fired 5 round bursts at the droids keeping them busy and focused on me instead of the others. As I ejected my current magazine, I ran to the banner and grabbed it, ending our test and allowing us all to graduate.

My squad mates were excited that we had finally passed our final test and were now going to become troopers. I looked up towards the observation post and saw Ahsoka giving me a salute and I returned it with a thumbs up.

Thirty minutes later, we were presented out graduation medals by Bric and El-Les. "Congratulations you have graduated." El-Les said to us all, and we in turn gave them both a salute. "So, guys," I asked. "What's next?" "The next stop is Arc Trooper. But first we should get in some combat experience." Breach responded.

I smiled and just couldn't contain my feeling of success. The separatists had better watch out, because now they are going to face one badass squad of soldiers in battle.

 **Finally finished. So what do you guys think? Is this chapter good or what?**

 **Next is my first episode based chapter so that my take me a while.**

 **Remember to rate a review.**


	8. Landing at Point Rain

**Hey guys it's me again. Just celebrated my grandpa's 100** **th** **birthday a few days ago and it was a great celebration. Everyone who attended loved the pizzas and the trifle I made.**

 **Before I get into the next chapter I would like to let everyone know that my first story, Galactic Punishment is going to be taken down for some much-needed revision. It will return, but it will take time.**

 **Anyway, with that little announcement out of the way, I present to you my first episode based chapter. As before all rights to Star Wars belong to Disney and Lucas Films. I own only my original characters. Enjoy**

Chapter 8: Landing at point rain

December 7th, 2017, 0500 hours

Location: Geonosis

 _Normal point of view_

In the region of the galaxy called the outer rim lies the planet of Geonosis. With a mostly desert terrain and climate, very few people considered it be inhabitable. But is inhabited, by sentient insectoids called Geonosians, the natives of the planet. Despite looking primitive, they are skilled warriors and builders

But what most people don't know is that the planet is where the clone war began. The separatists used the planet to build a massive droid army, which they believed would bring about the end of the republic. That all changed when a force of over 200 hundred jedi arrived on their world to rescue two of their captured brethren.

Only 21 jedi survived and would have been killed had it not been for the arrival of the clone army. Both sides took heavy casualties and it was believed to have been secured. But it wasn't true.

Thanks to the bravery of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, it was discovered that separatists had retaken the planet and had secretly built a new droid factory. If not destroyed, the factory would produce more and more battle droids and turn the war back in the separatist's favor.

Now large republic fleet consisting of 6 Venator-class Star Destroyers and 9 Accalamator class assault ships, exited hyper space and began to orbit the planet where so many jedi had lost their lives, trying to prevent the war from ever beginning.

On the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ki-Adi-Mundi looked towards the planet that they had hoped they would never return to.

"I cannot believe we are back here again." Obi-Wan said, remembering the first time he was on the planet, when he had tracked Jango Fett, the bounty hunter that was the base model from the clone army here when he was investigating the attempted assassination of senator Amidala.

"It is unfortunate," Ki-Adi spoke in agreement. "The resistance from the native geonosians was stronger than anticipated." "The same can be said about their loyalty to Count Dooku." Obi-Wan added. "A fact that is often overlocked." Ki-Adi agreed again, as Anakin and Ahsoka joined both council members on the bridge.

"Your late." Obi wan said in annoyance. Anakin had a tendency for being both reckless and late. "Sorry master, Ahsoka and I were busy routing the seppies near Dorin." Anakin stated to his old master. "My squadron alone had fifty-five kills." She boasted. "Yeah, but mine had seventy-six." He countered. "Show off." Ahsoka said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I am glad you two are enjoying yourselves." Obi-wan said with complete disbelief that his old student and his padawan were competing of who scored the most kills in battle. "Hey, it's just a little friendly competition. Nothing to worry about master." Anakin said, ease his masters concern.

Obi-wan just put a hand to his beard and looked back to the planet. "What I worry about is the way this war is dragging out with no end in sight." He stated with a concerned voice. Too many people, military and civilian alike had suffered enough due to this war. "Which is why our invasion of Geonosis must meet with success." Ki-Adi said to his fellow jedi. "Agreed. Ahsoka contact the outer rim command, were ready for our briefing." Anakin said to his padawan. "Their already waiting master." She answered as the four jedi made their way to the briefing.

Star Destroyer armory 0520 hours

 _Roberts point of view 0525 hours_

When we left Kamino I was surprised just like the rest of Kilo that we were assigned to the 501st. I didn't expect the rumors to be true, but I didn't care. I was just glad that we were going to be fighting with one of the best units in the army.

When we received our clone armor, I suggested to Breach that we add a little something extra to it. With his approval and the approval of Rex, I had given our armor the iconic skull of the Punisher. The only thing missing were some battle scars. We would be getting that chance soon enough.

When we received word that we were heading for the planet where the first battle of the clone wars took place, I felt this would-be déjà vu for many veteran clones. I had learned everything about the planet, from its terrain to its locals the geonosians.

Great, my first battle in the army was going be up against a bunch of bugs. I hate bugs. Granted that was because I had seen to many movies with giant bugs back home, but from what I read these bugs are human sized and had a pair of wings on their back. So, it wouldn't be that bad, unless they had vicious four-legged bugs on the planet.

As I wondered what we would be facing down there, I continued loading rounds into the magazines for M4. With a holographic sight, under barrel M203 grenade launcher and a 60-round magazine, this would be the perfect combination of mixed firepower combined with my DC15s. I figured we would also need a little extra firepower for later, so I asked Commander Cody of the 212th to have the weapon I nicknamed the hungry hog on his gunship, just in case.

Despite being new to the art of war, I knew I had to keep our plans secret. From what Ahsoka has told me, the separatists have always been able to figure out their plans and have been more than ready for the republic assaults.

I assured everyone that I would never betray my allies and squad mates for anything, like money or fame. Still, I had to be cautious.

From the briefing we all squads received, its determined that a three-pronged assault was the best tactical choice for attacking the enemy defenses. A pincer move, a classic but effective tactic. General Mundi and commander Jet would attack from the north, Obi-wan and Cody from the center and Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and me and kilo would attack from the south. We would rendezvous at the lz at 0700 hours

When I brought up the eastern barrier with all the gun emplacements on the wall, Anakin assured me that we would not be going anywhere near it. I knew that he was sometimes reckless, but he never intentionally risked his men's lives for victory.

From reading the plan I felt like I had traveled back in time a was being a part of D-Day during world war 2.

As I finished loading my magazines, my commlink beeped. "Lehner here." I answered. "Hey Robert, were about to begin the assault. Better get to the hanger quick before we leave without you." Ahsoka's voice crackled over the comm. "On my way." I said as I finished loading up the last of my twenty magazines and checked the amount of 40mm grenade rounds I had in my launcher round bandolier and rushed to the hanger as fast as I could.

When I reached the hanger bay, Obi-wans gunships had already taken off and ours were about to leave. I made it with just 5 seconds to spare. Anakin just looked to me and smiled. "Glad you made it. I would have hated for you to have been left behind on your first mission with the 501st." He said. "Yeah sorry about that captain, I was just having trouble of figuring out what attachments I should have on my M4." I apologized to Rex, as our gunships took off.

From the inside of the gunship I could see the attacks on Obi-Wans forces and it didn't look good. Anti-aircraft fire from below would hit about one of dozens of gunships heading for the landing zone. Geonosians fighters were attacking from 10 o'clock high and were scoring even more kills than the anti-air units. Each transport shoot down meant it would be much more difficult to retake Geonosis for good this time.

Even though our gunships had four composite beam laser cannons, front mounted twin laser cannons, two mass driver missile launchers and four air to air rockets on both wings, the gunships had the firepower for offensive attacks, but were still getting shot down. Not to mention we had barely any fighter escort. From what I could see, the bugs were more than ready for us, someone had leaked our attack strategy to the enemy and were caught with our pants down.

Suddenly our gunship began to shake violently. An anti-aircraft cannon had scored a hit on us and we began to plummet fast towards the ground. Rex tried to call in our position, but his commlink was destroyed.

The gunship slid for a few inches before stopping. Many troopers were shaken up by the impact. "Come on, get up. We have to keep moving!" Anakin shouted over the massive amounts of enemy fire, as he removed the wrecked door of the gunship out of the way.

The moment we exited the wreckage we came under fire. Taking cover behind the wreckage of the gunship, we opened fire with our blasters and my assault rifle. A nearby turret was trying to suppress out advance while Anakin made his way forward and cut down two geonosians warriors.

"They're falling back. Come on!" Ahsoka shouted as she continued to deflect blaster bolts away from us. Once she began to move, the rest of us followed. As we made our way forward, several troopers were killed by the bugs sonic blasters. I have seen death before but not a scale of this magnitude, it was horrible.

Once we rejoined Anakin we took cover behind a fallen pillar. Rex explained that only Obi-Wans forces had made it to the landing zone, but Obi-Wans gunship was shot down before it arrived. Ahsoka and Anakin were concerned for their friend's safety, but for now the only thing they could do was try to reach Obi-Wans position.

"We can't move up until he take out that turret." Breach said to Anakin, who retook cover before he could get hit. I peeked over the pillar and saw that the bugs were more focused on our current location and left themselves vulnerable on the left flank. "I got an idea. If you can suppress that turret I can move up on the left and bomb that gun." I said to my commanding officers.

Anakin agreed and he and Ahsoka made their way out of cover and began to deflect the shoots from the turret, while Rex, Breach and the other troopers fired at the turret to keep it busy while I made my move.

As fast as I could I sprinted from cover and got as close to the gun as I could. I pulled out my M4, set up the launcher sights, aimed and fired a 40mm grenade at the gun, knocking it out and killing the bugs. With the turret down, the rest of men moved up and we began to make our way through the eastern canyon to reach the landing zone.

 _Normal point of view 0600 hours_

Anakin, Robert, Ahsoka, Rex and the rest of the men hadn't made it very far into the canyon when they came upon a giant barrier. Before anyone could try to find another way around it, battle droids from atop the barrier and the turrets mounted on the wall opened fired. The barrier was a fortress.

As everyone scattered for cover, a few troopers were killed before they made their way to cover. "Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into." Ahsoka said sarcastically to her master. "What? Hey, it's not my fault. You were supposed to study the holomap." Anakin said to his padawan. "I did! Remember when I told you about the giant wall and you said, 'don't worry snips we won't be anywhere near that.'" She exclaimed as explosions and blaster fire rained all around them.

Robert, who had his sights aimed at a droid, fired and then turned towards his jedi commanders. "HEY, MAYBE INSTEAD OF TRYING TO DEFLECT THE BLAME ONTO SOMEONE ELSE, YOU TWO SHOULD FOCUS ON FIGURING OUT HOW WE ARE GOING TO GET PAST THIS FUCKING THING!" he shouted over the sounds of battle.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked towards Robert and then back to each other. He was right, arguing wouldn't solve anything at this point, so they agreed to disagree. "Well, were going to have to climb." Anakin said to Ahsoka and then looked towards Robert. "Come on Robert, you're coming too."

Rex looked towards his general and was unsure of what to do. "What's the plan General?" He asked Anakin. "There's too much blaster fire for all of us to make the climb. Robert, Ahsoka and I will handle this, just be ready when that wall comes down." He ordered his captain.

Robert nodded and attached a cable to his M4 and ran after his commanders while avoiding the fire from the fortress. once they made their way to the right flank, all three of them fired their cables and began to climb the wall. Once they reached the top, the droids turned their attention towards them, while Anakin and Ahsoka deflected the enemy fire, Robert fired short controlled burst at the enemy droids, quickly snapping from one target to the next.

"How many Droids have you shoot down so far?" Anakin asked Ahsoka. "Twenty-five." She answered. "What about you Robert?" Anakin asked the earth boy, who had fired another 40mm grenade and was reloading his assault rifle. "I got twenty-six." He responded as he downed another super battle droid. "Ah you two are falling behind. Let's go." Anakin shouted as the three than jumped from the cliff and began to take out the enemy droids.

Down below in the canyon, Rex could see his general, commander and man were outnumbered and needed some backup. "Focus on the droids at the top of the wall." He said to Breach, who then gave a hand signal, ordering the rest of the men to do the same.

The droids on the wall were now destroyed, now all they had to do was place the charges and blow the wall. "Look for a hatch, we need to put the explosives inside the wall." Anakin said to Ahsoka and Robert. At that moment a hatch in the floor opened. "Found one." Ahsoka said, only to be surprised by the appearance of a Droideka. The destroyer began to fie at Ahsoka and Anakin rushed to help his padawan not noticing a second Droideka appear behind him. Robert fired a burst of 5.56 rounds at the destroyer, but its shields stopped the bullets from doing any damage.

The droids were more focused on the jedi and didn't notice Rex appearing from behind, passing through the shield of Ahsoka's target and fired his pistol destroying the destroyer. While its blasters were still firing, it hit the other destroyer, causing it to stagger, giving Anakin the chance to slide under it and destroy it.

Another hatch opened up in front of them and a battle droid was looking for his comrades. "Hey, did you get them?" the droid asked to his destroyed allies. "Catch." Anakin said as he threw his pack of explosives into the hands of the droid and used the force to push the droid down as Ahsoka threw her pack in as well.

"Come on Rex." Anakin said to his captain. "Up and away." Ahsoka said as the two of them used to the force to lift and throw Rex over the side of the barrier. Robert however decided to jump on his own. "Geronimo." He shouted as Anakin and Ahsoka flew past him and the wall exploded.

Once the two of them landed, Anakin used to the force the catch Rex while Ahsoka caught Robert. "next time just tell me to jump." Rex asked his general, still shaken up by the ordeal. "Now where's the fun in that." Anakin responded. "Come on we can't keep Obi-Wan waiting." Anakin said as he and the rest of his men moved forward.

They hadn't gotten far, when they noticed several burning Geonosians flying out of cave on the right side. "What's that?" Ahsoka asked noticing the burning bugs flying franticly away from the torrent of flames. They then noticed Ki-Adi and his men emerge from the cave. "Master Mundi, do you read me?" Anakin called over the commlink.

"indeed Skywalker. We took a slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit." He said to his fellow Jedi. "This has been a day for detours master." Anakin said agreeing with Ki-Adi. "Indeed, but now the road is clear" he said turning his sights towards the landing zone. "I can see the landing zone. It does not look good."

Anakin turned to one of his men. "Can you get me Admiral Yularen?" he asked one of his men.

 _Roberts point of view 0700 hours_

By the time we arrived at the landing zone, it was clear that someone had leaked our assault plans to the enemy. The causalities we had taken thus far were far greater than anything we could have anticipated.

But the biggest concern right now was that we were going ahead with the original plan. "It's too risky. The enemy will be waiting for us and no doubt expecting a squad to take out the shields." I said as Obi-wan finished explaining the plan of attack to the rest of us.

"Then what would you suggest?" Ki-Adi asked me. "I say send me in and I can take care of the shield myself. They won't be expecting me or even one soldier no less." I said to the general. It was true, the separatists had no knowledge that I was with the republic military or any intel about my weaponry. It was just the edge we needed to complete our objective.

Obi-Wan and the others agreed and gave me the green light to proceed. It was time to unleash the hog.

I took off my battered clone armor and revealed a pair of desert camo pants underneath and my red sleeveless shirt. I grabbed my combat boots and tied them tight, placed my knife in its sheath and wrapped the belt around waist. I then grabbed my red head band and wrapped it around my head.

I picked up the M60E3, along with a 900-round belt of ammo loaded in an ammo case and was ready for battle. I also grabbed my dad's pistol. I then made my way towards the shield.

As I began to leave the landing zone Ahsoka walked up to me. "Promise me you'll come back alive." She asked. I chuckled, I knew Jedi were forbidden from forming attachments as they believed it would lead them to the dark side, but I could tell she was concerned about me as a friend. "Don't worry. I will be fine." I promised her as I continued to make my way towards the shield.

When I arrived, the surviving tanks had moved into position and were waiting to blast the shield generator, leaving the factory vulnerable to attack. I counted down the moments and waited until my comlink beeped and I heard commander Jets tell me to begin my assault.

Once I passed through the shield I began to make my way towards the generator. The bugs had noticed my presence and began to fire at me. A group of four bugs had me in their sights, but I ripped to shreds with a burst of machine gun fire. Another group was on my right flank and threw grenades at me, but I rolled out of the way before they exploded and downed five more bugs.

More bugs were coming in by air and try as they might, halt my advance towards the generator. I took cover behind a large rock and waited for the moment they were above me and fired. The impact of the bullets caused their wings to separate from their bodies and fell to the ground.

I was about to move forward when a bug tackled me and knocked the machine gun out of my hands. I quickly got back on my feet, unsheathed my knife and waited to see who would make the first move. The bug moved first and lunged at me, big mistake. I sidestepped to the right and thrusted my knife right into the upper torso. The bug then fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

I recollected my machine gun, retrieved my knife and continued forward to the generator. As more and more bugs tried to stop me, more and more of them were cut down by bursts of 7.62mm rounds. As I got closer and closer to the shield generator I checked to see how much ammo I had left. I had only 450 rounds left, so I decided to wrap the belt around my left wrist and continued forward to my objective.

A squad of ten bugs tried to get in my way, but I just blasted away with another burst of machine gun fire. With the hostiles dead, I continued forward until I was directly below the enemy cannons. I pressed a button on my gauntlet and jammed their sensors long enough for me to lob a few grenades up and destroy the guns.

With cannons neutralized, the AT-TE's fired at the generator destroying it while masters Mundi, Skywalker and Ahsoka arrived and took the surrendering bugs prisoner.

When I returned to new staging area I was covered in dirt and blood, but I felt proud of what I had done to help take down the shield generator. As Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi left in a gunship Anakin walked over to me. "So, how many kills did you get Robert?" he asked. "I am not taking part in the competition but I have 55 kills." I said smiling.

 **So, what do you guys think of this chapter. I know it's a bit like the episode but I figured I would include a little 1980s action movie scene for the last part. If anyone can guess which action movie I used, leave your thoughts in the reviews section.**

 **As I said before, I dedicate this chapter to my Grandpa, who is now one hundred. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Las Vegas shooting.**

 **Next chapter: weapons factory.**

 **Remember to rate and review.**


	9. Weapons Factory

**Hey guys, I am back with another exciting chapter for Lone Wolf.**

 **For those who didn't know what the 80s action movie I used was called, it was a homage to the Rambo movies, namely First Blood part 2.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the support that you have given me and now I present another episode based chapter.**

Chapter 9: Weapons Factory

December 11th, 2017 22BBY

Geonosis

1145hours

 _Roberts point of view_

Despite the success of landing our forces on Geonosis, the casualties we took during the initial landing were severe. Many troopers from the 501st and 212th were badly wounded that they had to be sent to medical stations in nearby systems for treatment. With our forces nearly depleted, we couldn't take any actions against the droid forces.

Instead, all available squads were assigned to reconnaissance patrols and sealing up any entrances that the Geonosians could use to flank us from the ground and in any rock pillars. Duke being the scout of Kilo would have loved this, had he and the rest of my squad hadn't been injured during the assault of the canyon fortress two days ago. Now I was the only member of Kilo not injured left on the planet.

The success and courage I showed during my one-man assault on the shield generator had become the talk of the forces. just yesterday, I overheard Echo, Fives and Hevy talking about it. From what I heard they said my decision took a lot of guts, determination and bravery for me to assault an enemy position all on my own.

Hevy joked and said that I acted like a lone wolf. Lone Wolf, I liked the sound of that, so I decided to use that as a nickname, but I would never forget what I was taught on Kamino. Wars cannot be won on your own, it takes the combined effort of all those fighting to win.

Looking back to that day, I really didn't want to know as a guy who would try to win every battle on his own. A family that battles together stays together, that's what my mom told me a year before she was murdered.

I regained my focus. I was currently on a solo scouting mission given to me by Anakin to determine the amount of enemy firepower protecting the outer part of the factory. He was planning to send a demolition squad to the factory door, have them blow it open and then storm the factory as quickly as possible.

On the cliff to the right side of the factory, I looked through the scope of my SR-25. I had my sights set upon a short narrow bridge, which appeared to be the main entrance to the factory. The gorge below looked like a good place for the bugs to fly up from and surprise our forces as they crossed the bridge. I could see only four enemy artillery emplacements, but no enemy armor, which I found quite curious.

When Anakin called in the air strike to push back the enemy forces attacking Obi-Wans men, several AAT's had managed to escape the destruction and retreated towards the factory. If they had tanks then, where were they?

I thought long and hard before moving back down the cliff towards the main route to factory. Just looking at the route, immediately told me that a full-frontal assault of the factory would be suicide. Sure, the tanks could handle themselves and with our artillery we could soften up the enemy units before moving our own forces forward, but the troopers would not have any cover. They would be walking right into the droid line of fire.

I had gathered all the intel I need and pulled out my comlink and contacted Skywalker. "General Skywalker, do you read?" I spoke into the commlink as I made my way back down towards our camp. "I read you Robert. What's the status? Are we good to send in the demo team?" he asked.

I knew he wanted to end the battle quickly, but the plan he suggested was risky, there was a hundred percent chance that the demo squad would not return. I thought long and hard before I responded to my general. "Immediate: Grid kilo two-three is hot. Recommend mission abort." I said, as I began the long walk back to camp. I didn't get far before Anakin finally broke the silence. "Roger that. Get back to base and well wait for reinforcements." He said. "Copy that." I replied before letting out a sigh of relief.

Sure, the factory wasn't destroyed, but at least nobody had died. At least not yet.

 _Normal point of view_

1200 hours

A large formation of republic gunships speed above the dessert surface of Geonosis. In each transport, were members of the 41st Elite legion.

In the lead gunship, amongst the battle-hardened clone troopers were two Mirialian women from the planet Mirial. The oldest of the two wore brown jedi robes while the younger one wore light blue cloak which concealed her black hair and a black skirt.

Jedi master Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee had been dispatched by the council to assist Anakin, Ahsoka and their forces in shutting down the droid factory and bringing in the Geonosian archduke and separatist leader Poogle the Lesser to justice.

Knowing that landing directly at Skywalkers position would put her forces at significant risk, Luminara ordered her gunships pilot to land south of his position. She then turned to her padawan. "Barriss" She began "I assume you made the necessary preparations?" "Precisely as you instructed master." She replied.

"Buckle your belts and check yourselves soldiers, were going in." Commander Gree, Luminara's trusted second in command spoke to his brothers as they made the final checks on their weapons as the fleet of gunships flew over the wreckage of destroyed gunships and the bodies of their dead brothers.

Meanwhile, at the forward base camp, Ahsoka was briefing her men on the battle plan that was modified thanks to Roberts recon earlier that day. However, Anakin kept interrupting her and it was starting to get on her nerves.

Once the briefing was finished, she decided to talk to her master about his interruptions. "You know master," she began while trying to keep her composure. "My briefings might go better if you didn't keep interrupting me every time I try to..." "I wasn't interrupting, I was trying to help you." Anakin said in his defense. "Which I would appreciate if you didn't 'interrupt' me to do it. I just think you don't trust me to give the briefing." Ahsoka said, just as Robert joined the two of them. Robert was now dressed in a light blue t-shirt, desert camo shorts, bright tan military boots, and black fingerless weight lifting gloves.

"You two argue like an old married couple." He said as he ejected the clip of his 1911 and then reloaded the clip back into the handgun. "It's not about trust, it's about getting the job done right." Anakin said, ignoring what Robert just said. "So you don't trust me. I knew it." Ahsoka said. Before Anakin could restate what he meant said Ahsoka interrupted him. "No, no its ok. I understand, I'm the padawan and you're the master."

The arguing between the two went on and on for five minutes, greatly annoying Robert to no end, until finally Luminara and Barriss arrived and ended the arguing. "If you two are quite finished with your little discussion we have a factory to destroy." She said before turning to her padawan. "Well Barriss, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Padawan learner, Barriss Offee at your service." She said bowing. Ahsoka didn't know what to make of it so she just held out her hand. "Glad to meet you, I'm Ahsoka." She replied.

"It's good to see both of you again." Anakin said to Luminara. "I wish it was under more peaceful circumstances." Luminara replied. She then noticed Robert, but before she could speak Barriss spoke first. "Who's your friend over there?" Barriss asked looking towards Robert, who was twirling his handgun like an old western gunslinger before returning it to his holster. "Private Robert Lehner 501st legion Ma'am." Robert said as he saluted his commanding officers.

"You're the boy that was on Ryloth" Luminara said, thinking back to the times she and Barriss were in the halls of healing at the Jedi temple, trying to heal the mark that Tambor had given Robert. "Does the mark still cause you pain?" she asked concerningly. "No General, the wound doesn't hurt anymore. Besides, it will take a lot more that a mark to put me out to pasture." He said.

Luminara let out a small chuckle. "I admire your determination, but please call me Luminara." She said to Robert. "Of course, gen... I mean Luminara." Robert said as he corrected himself and let his hand down and ended his salute. Barriss than walked up to Robert and looked at him. "I can't understand why you decided to fight. You are still a child and yet you are now fighting in a war." Barriss said curiously.

Robert just smiled. "If I turned my back on the people who saved my life on Ryloth I would be a coward. My father always said, 'you either live for nothing or die for something'. I am doing this for my father." Robert said. Barriss was surprised, a boy doing this for his father and not for fame and fortune was a surprise to her.

As the wounded troopers were being loaded onto the gunships and walker crews were making repairs, the four jedi and Robert began to overlook the holomap again. "A frontal assault is risky" Luminara said, placing her hand to her chin. "Our loses will be high." "But not as high as they'll be if that factory comes online." Anakin reminded her. "Couldn't we just call in an airstrike and bomb the hell out of that droid factory? That would be effective." Robert said.

"It's too well defended. Plus, we need to capture Poogle alive." Luminara reminded him. "Damn, I forgot the big cheese is one of our objectives." Robert said. He had nearly forgot about Poogle. "Indeed" Luminara said, unsure of what Robert called Poogle "But there is an alternative." Soon beneath the factory a series of what Robert thought were subway tunnels appeared. "Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs that run deep underground." She explained.

"Some of the tunnels are close enough to this wall, so that you could cut a hole and make an entry point." Barriss said as she ran her fingers pulling a red dot on the map to the wall. "Once inside we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives and blow the factory inside out." Luminara said, as the red dot made its way to the factory and then expanded signaling its destruction. "Huh, looks like a good way to get lost if you ask me." Anakin said. "Yeah and aside from the geonosians, we don't know what else is down there." Robert added. "For the unprepared perhaps, but I have instructed Barriss to memorize the labyrinth. All two hundred junctions." Luminara said to Anakin

"You always were thorough." Anakin complemented Luminara. "It pays for one to be prepared. Right Barriss?" Luminara said to her padawan. "Especially when other people's lives depend on your success." Barriss answered. Ahsoka was still confused. "How do we keep the Geonosians occupied while someone is setting the bombs?" she asked.

"Good point Snips. If whoever's going in there is going to be successful, we'll need to create a diversion." Anakin answered his padawan. "Which is why that task will be carried out by you and I while the destruction of the factory falls to the padawan's." Luminara then said. Well Anakin was shocked. Sure, he trusted Ahsoka, but he felt that she wasn't ready for a task such as this. Ahsoka however was confident she could do it, while Anakin said that she wasn't prepared for this assignment like Barriss is.

After a few minutes of arguing, Anakin gave in. "they won't be alone." Robert said, holding a different rifle than before. "I'm going with them. I will follow Barriss's directions and assist them in blowing that damn death factory to hell."

Anakin wasn't so sure about this. From what he has seen Robert prefers to go in guns blazing rather than quiet. "Don't worry. I have just the gun to help." He said as he held up his rifle. "Meet the AAC Honey Badger personal defense weapon. It fires a 7.62x39mm bullet and it features an integrated suppressor." Robert said as he described his weapon. "I won't fire it unless I have to. This is a stealth mission, but if we are discovered I can hold of the enemy while Barriss and Ahsoka plant the bombs." Robert stated.

Both Luminara and Barriss were astounded by Roberts willingness to volunteer himself for this mission. They had never seen such bravery before. "It's decided then." Luminara said. "I guess it is." Anakin said reluctantly, as Luminara handed Ahsoka a backpack full of explosives. She then held up two small square shaped devices and handed them to Barriss and Ahsoka. "We'll monitor your progress using these Chronometers. Synchronize on my mark. 3…2…1…mark." Luminara said as all four jedi now synchronized their timetrackers. With that, the two padawan's and the boy from earth headed in the direction of the factory.

 _Roberts point of view_

1215 hours

I used to be afraid of heights, but I am not anymore. However, the downside is that I get dizzy in high places.

As the three of us began our climb down the gorge wall, I kept telling myself not to look down, up, left or right. Just the sight of seeing how high I am makes me queasy. Sure, I can handle being in a plane, but being several feet high in the air with the chance of falling to my death, that's one of the things that makes me nervous.

Needless to say, I kept my composure and counited to follow Barriss and Ahsoka down to the floor of the gorge as the sounds of blaster fire from above began to echo all around us. As we made our way to the enemy held side of the gorge, Barriss began to feel for an air current from the wall which would be our entry point.

Once she found the entry point she activated her lightsaber and used it to cut a hole in the rock formation. Then using the force, she removed the loosened rock and let it fall to the ground. "Nice work." Ahsoka said quietly, impressed by Barriss's skills just like I was. "Well let's get going." She added before Barriss stopped her. "I should go in first, I know the way." Barriss reminded her. Ahsoka agreed and she followed after Barriss, while I followed behind guarding our rear.

We were in the catacombs for only fifteen minutes, and it was starting to creep me out. From all the games I have played and movies that I have watched that feature a subterranean enemy I felt like something was going to attack us and compromise our mission. Every passage we passed, every turn we made just made me feel like something was going to jump out at us and attempt to kill us.

Suddenly, Barriss held up her hand ordering us to stop. Ahead of us were two geonosian soldiers, patrolling the catacombs. I snapped my Honey Badger to my shoulder and was about to pull the trigger when they then moved on to another area. Good thing too, if they didn't report in someone would come down looking for them, find their bodies and raise the alarm. Anakin was right, I do tend to go in guns blazing.

We had gone only a few feet when we were faced with a new obstacle. Dozens of sleeping geonosians were hanging from the walls. Just killing one of them would send an alert to the rest of them. Ahsoka suggested that we go around, but Barriss told us it would take too long, so with very few options we decided to continue on our original route.

As we made our way past the sleeping bugs, I kept my finger off my trigger. Not only to save ammo but to also keep quiet. We had almost gotten passed them when we heard "Ahsoka, Robert." Barriss whispered. We turned around and saw that a sleeping bug had their hand on Barriss's head. If the bug waked up, it would alert the rest swarm besides us.

Ahsoka moved slowly forward and as quietly as she could, held the bugs arm long enough for Barriss to move forward, then left the arm hanging out as if there was nothing there. "That was too fucking close." I whispered, as we left the sleeping swarm of bugs, not knowing that the same bug had just woken up.

As we made our way further and further into the catacombs, we suddenly came to a dead end. Ahsoka thought we had made a wrong turn somewhere further back, while I began to think that maybe we might have overlooked something. As Barriss began to think about what went wrong, she then looked back and saw a light coming from the ceiling. "It's not left, it's up. This way. Once Ahsoka and I reach the top I will use the force to lift you Robert." Barriss said, remembering that I am not force sensitive and couldn't make that jump. Once she and Ahsoka had made it to the top, I found myself being lifted off the ground and being raised up to the next level. "Thanks, I owe you one Barriss." I said as we now began our second climb.

I went first as I didn't want to be accused of looking up their skirts. Once we reached the top, we began to hear the noise of machinery and assembly lines. We looked up and saw hundreds of droids being assembled, ready for battle. "That's a lot of clankers." Ahsoka said in awe.

Suddenly, I began to feel a strange feeling. I felt as if something was telling me that we were being followed. "Come on. The main control room is this." Barriss said. "Hold on guys." I said as I began to remove my knife from its sheath and walked back towards the hole we climbed. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka said quietly.

"We are being followed." I stated, as I pulled the same geonosian that had its hand on Barriss's head by its neck and thrusted my knife into its body, killing it and moved the body away from the hole before the sound of it hitting the floor could attract anyone else. "Come on lets move." I said to a very shocked Barriss and Ahsoka.

I had only gone a few inches before I noticed that they weren't following me. "What?" I asked. "How did you know we were being followed?" Ahsoka asked, completely surprised by what I did. "I just followed my instincts and they are never wrong." I said lying to them. I didn't know what I just did was either, but it was more important to focus on the current task at hand. I knew that when we returned to Coruscant I would have questions to ask Master Yoda.

 _Normal point of view_

1233 hours

Emerging from a maintance pipe, Barriss, Ahsoka and Robert had finally arrived at the reactor. As quickly as they could they began to plant the bombs on the reactor.

Once they had finished, they were about to make their exit when from the large door in front of the reactor emerged a large unknown type of tank they had never seen before, one tactical droid and seven geonosians, one of them being Poogle himself. "Uh guys, I think we have been made." Robert shouted.

Ahsoka and Barriss didn't quite understand what he said, but they activated their lightsabers nonetheless. Poogle than spoke in geonosian. "You heard his highness. Collect their pathetic little bombs. Then we will kill them." The tactical droid translated, as Poogle then made his exit.

Two geonosians charged forward firing their blasters, only to be sliced by Barriss and Ahsoka. Robert took aim at the flying ones and fired his badger. Soon the new tank began to fire its cannons at the three, keeping them pinned down and allowing the remaining bugs to begin collecting the bombs.

Ahsoka then reached into the backpack and pulled out the last bomb. "See if your stupid tank can take this." She shouted as she threw the last bomb at the tank which stuck to its side. The tactical droid then laughed "Fool, the super tank is impervious to all weapons." It said before the bomb exploded, destroying him.

As the tank continued to fire, the bugs had nearly collected all of the bombs. Robert noticed this, and fired a short burst at one of them. As he was about to fire again, his rifle jammed. One of the spent casings was stuck in the ejection port. Sling his jammed rifle over his shoulder, he pulls out his 1911 and continues to engage.

Ahsoka then jumped into the air and grabbed two of the bugs by the legs, desperately trying to stop them from leaving with the bombs. Unfortunately, the bugs flew up and she hit her head on the upper part of the reactor. The remaining bugs then retreated through the same pipe that the trio had used to get to the reactor.

Barriss looked towards Ahsoka and then she looked to Robert, who had taken cover behind one of the nearby pipes. She knew that the tank presented a problem and had to be taken out. Quickly, she force jumped on top of the tank, cut through the hull, destroyed the droids operating the tank and took control of it.

She then brought the tank closer to Ahsoka and opened the hatch. Ahsoka then jumped in and then helped Robert in. "What the hell do we do now?" Robert asked as he cleared the jam from his rifle. "The bugs took the bombs." Barriss said. "What do we do now?" Ahsoka asked. "I don't know what to do without the bombs." Barriss replied. "Well if this factory isn't going to shut itself down, more droids are going to roll out of here and kill more people." Robert exclaimed.

Ahsoka then looked at the interior of the tank. "Well this tank could probably destroy the power generator. And us along with it." Ahsoka stated. "I guess that's the only choice." Barriss said sadly. "This is probably going to be a one-way trip. Maybe we should think this through?" Robert protested, he wasn't too keen on being near an explosion.

But no one could think of another plan. So, with no choice left, Ahsoka contacted her master and informed them of the situation. "I'm sorry master" she said sadly "We can't make it out. Fire." She then pressed the fire control and the tank fired its main cannon at the reactor.

The shoots had penetrated the rays shield which then cause the reactor to begin exploding and the force of the shockwave pushed the tank back. Outside, Anakin and Luminara continued to destroy the oncoming droids until they noticed the factory had begun to collapse.

The collapse also sent a large wave of dust and dirt back towards their soldiers that they had to take cover to avoid being blown away. When the dust finally settled Anakin and Luminara were no overlooking the crater left behind the factory. Anakin tried to contact his padawan again, but couldn't hear anything from her. Luminara however, believed that both padawan's and Robert had perished in the blast, but Anakin wasn't going to give up that easily. He contacted rex and ordered him to bring in the tank lifters

 _Roberts point of view_

When I awoke, I felt like I was hit by several runaway freight cars. I looked around and couldn't see anything until I heard the activation of two lightsabers. I grabbed my flashlight and turned it on. I could not see Barriss or Ahsoka. I could hear voices on the other side of the wall. "Everybody alive? Holler if your dead." I said. "Robert that you?" Ahsoka's voice came from the other side of the wall. "Yeah it's me alright. Anybody see an exit hatch or something?" I asked. Barriss responded no and I just sighed with disbelief.

To think I was going to die, buried underneath however many feet of rumble, stuck in destroyed tank. Well, I couldn't go anywhere, so I grabbed my rifle and handgun and just sat in the dark, waiting to die.

It felt like hours had passed, until I began to hear digging. Then came the voices. "Give me a hand with this thing boys." A clone shouted. As the wall began to move, I began to see the light of day. A hand shot out of the uncovered exit and Rex pulled me through.

Once I reached the surface, I found my shirt was torn up and I was covered in dirt and dust. Though I was grateful to be alive, I was still puzzled by what happened in the catacombs. How did I know we were being followed and when were stuck in the tank, how did I know that Anakin was looking for us? I needed answers, but that would have to wait. Poogle had escaped and we needed to find him before he got off world.

 **So, what do you all think. I know I didn't use every single quote from the episode and didn't mention the part with the distraction on the surface. Hope you all can forgive me.**

 **If anyone wants to guess what was telling Robert what he was feeling then you guys will be in for a surprise later.**

 **Next chapter: Legacy of terror. Remember to rate and review.**


	10. Legacy of Terror

**Hey everyone, its me again with another chapter of Lone Wolf birth of a warrior.**

 **Before I get into the story, I need some help. I am having trouble uploading the desired image I want to use for my profile pic. I am doing everything that the guidelines say, but my image isn't being uploaded. If anyone can tell me if they had the same problem, then please tell me what you did to find a work around the problem.**

 **Star Wars is the property of Disney and I don't own anything but my original character. With that out of the way here we go, with a little early Halloween fright.**

Chapter 10: Legacy of Terror

December 11th, 2017

Geonosis

1325 hours

 _Normal point of view_

The successful destruction of the weapons factory had come at a great cost to the republic forces. While they had succeeded, casualties from the separatists were high and Poogle was still on the loose.

While Ahsoka and Barriss left to recuperate from the long hours fighting, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luminara and Ki-Adi stayed behind to oversee the cleanup of theremaining droid forces. Robert, despite being battered, beaten and bruised elected to stay behind as well. While the rest of Kilo was still recovering from their injuries days prior to the destruction of the factory, Robert wanted to finish the mission and help bring Poogle in.

Currently, Robert was in the armory of one of the Accalamator ships, inspecting several of his weapons. As he finished inspected his G36C and began to inspect his HK UMP smg, he kept thinking about what had happened down in the catacombs just a few hours ago.

To him it felt strange that he could know that he, Barriss and Ahsoka were being followed by a geonosian. He didn't hear any rocks fall behind them it was just like he could sense that they were being followed. He knew he wasn't some sort of half human/half machine created by a top-secret government project, he was flesh and blood, has a heart and feelings for those he cares about.

It was all so strange to him, this unknown presence he felt. He had so many questions to ask the jedi, but he kept it to himself. He didn't have all the facts and he needed more answers. ' _maybe it was just my instincts. Yeah, that's it. My instincts told me we were being followed.'_ He thought to himself, as finished inspecting his submachine gun and began the inspection of his Glock 19 handgun, just as Cody entered the armory.

"Get your preferred equipment and be ready to move out as soon as possible." Cody order the boy. "What's going on?" Robert asked as he attached a laser pointer to his pistol. "We lost contact with general Unduli and she may have a lead on Poogles location." Cody responded. "Her last location was the Progate Temple in the western region. Get what you need and pack as much ammo as you think you'll need." The clone commander ordered. "Sir yes Sir." Robert responded as he equipped his G36C with an under-barrel shotgun, 45 round extended magazine, side mounted weapon light and reflex sight. He also grabbed a Glock 19 handgun and holster. He then grabbed fifteen magazines for his carbine, forty-two shells for the under-barrel shotgun and 10 clips for his handgun

He then proceeded to put on his armors chest piece, knee pads and arm guards. While he didn't mind wearing the full set of armor, he was told by Cody, Rex and Gree that he could wear any pieces of the armor that he choose for missions, if he wished to do so.

Now armed, loaded and geared up, he made his way to the hanger and waited. The sandstorm raging outside prevented any gunships from taking off and getting to Luminara's position. Robert only hoped that she would be alright.

 _Roberts point of view_

It took 2 hours for the sandstorm to subside before we could make our way to Luminara's last known position.

When we arrived at the entrance to the temple, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cody and myself along with a single platoon of troopers entered the temple. Once inside we found Buzz, a trooper of the 41st elite legion dead and Luminara's lightsaber in the main entrance.

It was clear that some sort of struggle took place hear and Luminara was captured. I was more focused on the statue overlooking the door to the lower levels of the temple. "That is one ugly bug." Cody said as he came up right beside me. "No, it's one ugly mother fucker." I sated. Obi-Wan hypothesized that it must be the queen. Anakin wasn't so sure, it was only rumored that the bugs have a queen and now it was confirmed.

I then started to hear things. I heard hissing and groans coming from the opened door that led to the lower levels. "Do any of you hear that?" I asked the others as Anakin came up beside me. "I don't hear anything. What are you scared?" he asked me. "No, I am not scared. I just thought I heard something coming from down there." I said, pointing my carbine in the direction of the opened door.

Everyone went quiet and listened, but no one heard anything. As Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the catacombs, the rest of us began to follow. I know I wasn't crazy and I did hear something, yet no one else did. I had a bad feeling about this.

With their lightsabers shining bright, lighting up the tunnel, we came to a dead end. "This leads to a dead end." Cody said as he followed the signal of Luminara's tracker. "This one goes down the furthest Sir I'd say this one is our best bet." He then said, as Obi-Wan looked down the dark tunnel. "I'll go first." He said as he led all of us through the tunnel.

As I was about to enter the tunnel, I began to hear the same hissing and groaning I heard before we entered the catacombs. I turned around and found nothing. I knew it wasn't the wind, so it had to be something else. Maybe Poogle had brought a couple platoons of droids with him, but this sounded more alive. "Hey Robert, let's go." Cody shouted to me from down in the tunnel. I shrugged off the feeling and made my way to the rest of the platoon.

When I reached the other side I kept checking, the corners, ceiling and behind us. I felt like I was in the movie Aliens and we were about to be ambushed. I then noticed Obi-Wan talking to Luminara on his comlink, before she was cut off. "She must be close by, come on." He said to the rest of the men and we double timed it forward.

We hadn't gone very far before Obi-Wan stopped. My guess he felt something was off through the force, and my guess was right. "I don't like the looks of this." He said. In front of us were geonosians, but they looked different than normal. A screech then came from behind and more of them showed up. They didn't have blasters and their eyes showed that no one was home.

Soon they began to lung at us. Cody and the others fired their blasters, but no matter how many times they were hit, they just kept moving forward. Anakin and Obi-Wan weren't having much luck either. Even when they cut off a limb they kept moving. I aimed at one of them and fired my carbine at them, but they kept coming.

I then fired a shot at the head and it looked like I killed it. But instead, it just kept moving towards me. I then fired a full burst of automatic fire, hitting four targets and killing them. It was then that I saw something wriggling around in their noses.

Two troopers were grabbed by the bugs and pulled into two different tunnels before Obi-Wan could save them. As I reloaded my rifle, one bug began to grapple me. I pushed it back and then fired the under-barrel shotgun at it killing it. As I waited for it to get back up, Obi-Wan ordered us to fall back and destroy the tunnel supports.

The cavern we were in started to collapse and we made it out of there just in time. "What were those things? We couldn't kill them." Anakin asked once he made it through the tunnel. "I've heard stories of geonosian hive so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors, even after they have died." Obi-Wan said to Anakin. "And you think that's why we couldn't kill them, because there…" "Already dead." Obi-Wan stated, finishing his former padawan's explanation.

"Do you mean to tell me that those bugs back there were fucking zombie?!" I asked the two jedi. I was scared shitless. I never thought zombies were real, until today. "That can't be true. It's impossible." Anakin said in disbelief. "Impossible or not, these creatures keep moving no matter how many times we shoot them down or cut them up." Obi-Wan then said.

"Sirs," I began to say. "When I fired my under-barrel shotgun at one of them, I didn't see it get back up. Also I noticed something wriggling in their noses." I said. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked towards me. "Well at least someone was able to kill some of them." Anakin said. "Yes." Obi-Wan added as he walked over to another tunnel. "It seems that your weapons are able to take them down for good." He then turned to Anakin. "Call for reinforcements." He instructed his friend."

Anakin tried, but couldn't get a signal through. "There's no signal." He said frustrated. "We're too deep underground." Obi-wan theorized before turning towards me and two other troopers. "You three double back to the surface and contact General Mundi. Tell him were going to need reinforcements." He said. "Yes sir." One of the troopers said, as the three of us made our way back to the surface.

"I won't be happy to get out from under all this dirt." One of the troopers said as we made our trek back towards the surface. "This place gives me the shivers." The other trooper, Gearshift said. "I feel like I just shit my pants." I said as I aimed at the ceiling, scanning for any bugs. Soon we heard a soft screech and turned around, our weapons ready to fire. But to our luck, there was nothing there. "Winds probably playing tricks on us." Gearshift said nervously. "Look around. There's nothing hear." The other trooper said before a screeching was heard from ahead of us and more zombies came down the stairs. "BLAST THOSE BASTARDS!" I shouted as we fired on them.

No matter how many shoots hit them, the undead kept coming closer and closer. "They're not stopping, we have to turn back!" Gearshift said, as he began to head back down to the way he came, before he was grabbed by a bug on the ceiling. "Gearshift." His comrade shouted, trying to pull his brother down, forgetting about the other undead bugs coming from ahead.

I aimed my rifle at the bug holding Gearshift and fired my under-barrel shotgun, killing it and saving Gearshift, but I was unable to save his brother. I felt a surge of anger flowing through me. Already too many had died at the hands of these bastards and I wasn't going to let anymore get killed. I turned around and fired at the other bugs. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted at the last zombie. After I emptied my shotgun attachment, I fired a full magazine into one of the dead bodies. The shots echoed through the tunnels that once the last bug had fallen, Obi-Wan and the others had arrived hearing the dead troopers scream.

"Obviously this thing is a lot more powerful than we thought." Anakin said as he looked at the dead bugs and trooper. "Well," I said as began to load in fresh shells for my shotgun. "At least they don't like buckshot. Gearshift and I can make it back to the surface, you guys find Luminara and Poogle and seal this damn deathtrap."

Obi-Wan agreed and Gearshift and I went back topside. Once we reached the surface we tried to contact General Mundi, but couldn't get a signal through. The gunship had left, so I suggested to Gearshift that he take one of the speeder bikes back to base camp and inform the general of the situation, while I stayed behind and make sure none of the undead reach the surface. Gearshift agreed and quickly sped away from the temple.

I trained my sights on the door leading down and waited. I didn't have long to wait, for about five seconds after Gearshift had left, dozens of undead bugs began to limp to the surface. "Come on you mother fuckers. Dinner is served." I said as began to fire my rifle.

I had only 35 shells left, so I had to make them count. Back in the tunnels, I noticed that a bullet to the head would also kill them. I aimed at one's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet impacted the head so fast that it pierced the back of the head and traveled through the next zombies head, kill it as well.

I fired short controlled bursts from my rifle at them. When the magazine was empty I pulled out my Glock and fired it at them. As 9mm casings ejected from my pistol, I could see that the numbers were thinning. I popped a fresh clip into the Glock, switched back to my rifle and fired the shotgun.

The first shot downed two of them right in the head. My next shots also downed more of them and soon the bodies of 18 undead geonosians laid on the floor. I began to reload my shotgun, but stopped when I noticed the same wriggling I saw back in the tunnel. From the noses of the undead, several worms made their way out and 'looked' in my direction.

I slung my rifle over my back and pulled out my knife, holding it the reverse grip position like Ahsoka does with her lightsaber, just as the worms began to crawl towards me. Two of them tried to crawl up my leg, but I thrusted my knife down on them, ending their life's.

The other worms then lunged into the air trying to get on me and from what I gathered up my nose, but with a single swipe from my knife I sliced the remaining worms in half. As I sheathed my knife the temple began to shake. "Looks like they are bringing the house down." I said as I noticed the seal in the center of the temple began to shake.

I moved back and just in time too, for no sooner had I got clear of the seal, it flew up in the air like a mighty rocket and with came Anakin, Luminara, Obi-Wan, Cody, the remaining troopers of the platoon and Poogle in set of binders. I was about to ask them what happened, the collapsing temple around us meant my questions had to wait.

As fast as we could, we ran out of the temple, just as it finally collapsed. "I wish I could have studied one of those worms. Knowing how the queen controlled minions would have proven valuable." Obi-Wan said to Anakin. From what I could gather, Anakin must have killed one the worms down below and Obi-Wan wasn't too happy about it. "Hopefully the secret is buried with her." Anakin said, as he looked back towards the wrecked temple. "So, what happened to you Robert?" Anakin asked and I told him what happened once Gearshift and I had made it to the surface.

 **Finished in one day. A new personal speed record for myself.**

 **I know that the undead bugs couldn't be killed unless the worms were killed, but I figured I would include a bit classic zombie tactics for the sake of the story. If anyone couldn't tell I used a bit from the 2004 Alien verses Predator movie for a bit of the ending.**

 **I figured I would keep Gearshift alive and he will appear again later.**

 **Next Time: Brain Invaders with a twist involving Trap and Robert learns something about himself that he never knew.**

 **Remember to rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	11. Brain Invaders

**Me again, with another chapter of Lone Wolf. I would like to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story.**

 **Now you all are in for a treat, because now I am reaching a major plot point to the story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11: Brain Invaders

December 11th, 2017

Geonosis

1700 hours

 _Normal point of view_

After several days of fighting, Geonosis was finally back under republic control the it came at a cost.

The clone army suffered heavy casualties, the enemy somehow had gotten the battle plans and were ready for their arrival.

Despite these setbacks, the republic had destroyed the droid factory, retaken the planet and captured Poogle. Now all that was left was to transport him to Coruscant to face trail for his war crimes.

As Poggle was being escorted aboard a Nu-class transport, he passed Barriss and Ahsoka and cursed in geonosian at the two padawan's. Just then master Mundi walked down the ramp. He had unwelcome news. "I afraid we have a complication." He said urgently. "Don't we always." Anakin said jokingly, while Robert handed Rex his weapons from his zombie encounter, minus his knife.

"I have just received a distress call from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cost to his men." Ki-Adi explained. "They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus." The cerean jedi master said.

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant and Ord Cestus isn't exactly on the way." Anakin said. "The Republic must begin debriefing Poogle right away if we're to get any useful intelligence out of him." Luminara added.

"Master," Anakin began as he walked behind Barriss and Ahsoka. "I suggest we let our padawan's handle the supply mission." He said, with both hands on their shoulders. "Whatever needs to be done master, I am happy to help." Ahsoka said in agreement. "As am I." Barriss stated. "Very well. Take a medical frigate. After we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine." Obi-Wan said. "My squad is at the medical station." Robert began to say. "I think it would be good for me to see them again and let them know the battle is over." He finished. "Very well then. Go tell Trap that Tango company is making a medical run and you will be accompanying them." Anakin said.

Robert saluted and left to find trap.

Near the ruins of the Progate temple, five clones were resting peacefully. Unfortunately, a nearby brain worm egg had hatched and began to slither its way to one of the dozing troopers. quickly, it slithered up the trooper's nose before anyone noticed.

Robert and Trap arrived shortly. Trap then fired his blaster in the air, the noise echoing through the area and walking up the other troopers, who immediately reached for their blasters. "Sorry boys. Hope I didn't interrupt any pleasant dreams." The clone lieutenant said. "Got another mission sir?" Ox asked. "Oh, you got a mission alright. It's a medical run to Ord Cestus." Robert said.

"Ugh." Pulsar groaned. "Thought were bred for battle, not running errands." He complained, only to find his superior standing in front of him. "Hey. We were bred to follow orders Pulsar. You got a problem with that?" Trap asked. "No sir." Pulsar responded. "That's what I thought. Now move." Trap ordered.

"Think maybe you were a little hard on him sir?" Robert asked as he walked besides Trap to the medical frigate. "Ah don't worry about it kid. Pulsar knows not to argue." Trap said. He then noticed Robert was holding a strange rectangular object in his hands. "What you got there?" the lieutenant asked. "It's my iPod, a music player." Robert explained as he pressed the small circle on the bottom and the blank screen was replaced by an image of a red and blue robot with flames on its upper shoulders. "I figured since it's a supply run, I could listen to a few tunes, if it's not a problem sir." Robert stated. Trap just placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright son." The clone said. "After everything you did for us, you deserve a little rest and relaxation before the next battle." "Thanks sir, but there is something that's been bothering me for a while. How did the separatists know about our offensive?" Robert asked.

"I don't know." Trap said. He was wondering the same thing as well. "I know a brother in the intelligence division. He might be able to find something when we get back." He reassured the young soldier from earth.

With that, Robert, Barriss, Ahsoka and Tango company boarded the medical frigate, not knowing that Scythe had been infected with a brain worm and had brought with him several dozen eggs aboard the ship.

 _Roberts point of view_

Two hours had passed since our frigate made the jump to hyperspace.

Despite all the fighting, I could barely rest. Even listening to music couldn't help me fall asleep.

 _I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes_

 _I am the ghost that hides in the night_

 _Boom-lay boom-lay, boom!_

 _Boom-lay boom-lay boom!_

 _Boom-lay boom-lay boom!_

 _Wait, wait a minute take a step back_

 _Gotta think twice before you react_

 _So, stay, stay a little while cause a promise not kept is the road to exile_

 _Hey, what's the circumstance_

 _You'll never be great without taking a chance_

 _So, wait you waited too long_

 _Had your hands in your pockets_

 _when you should have been gone_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _one push is all you'll need_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _this is philosophy_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _we watch with wounded eyes_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _so I hope you recognize_

 _out on the frontlines, don't worry I'll be fine_

 _the story is just beginning_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to regrets_

 _And now I see the world through diamond eyes_

 _Damn, damn it all down_

 _Took one in the chest without even a sound_

 _So, what, what do you want_

 _The things you love or the people you hurt_

 _Hey, it's like déjà vu suicidal maybe I got nothing to lose_

 _So wait, it's an exception to the rule_

 _Everyone of us is expendable_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _One push is all you'll need_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _This is philosophy_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _We watch with wounded eyes_

 _(Boom-lay boom-lay, Boom!)_

 _So, I hope you recognize_

 _Out on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine_

 _The story is just beginning_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness_

 _So long to the regrets_

 _And now I know that I'm alive_

 _Out on the frontlines, don't worry I'll be fine_

 _The story is just beginning_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to the regrets_

 _And now I see the world through_

 _Diamond Eyes_

 _Every night of my life I watch angles fall from the sky_

 _Every time that the sun still sets_

 _I pray they don't take mind_

 _Out on the frontlines, don't worry I'll be fine_

 _The story is just beginning_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness so long to regrets_

 _Out on the frontline, don't worry I'll be fine_

 _The story is just beginning_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regrets_

 _And now I know that I'm alive_

 _I'm on the frontlines, don't worry I'll be fine_

 _The story is just beginning_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness, so long to regrets_

 _And now I see the world through Diamond eyes_

 _I'm on the frontlines, don't worry I'll be fine_

 _The story is just beginning_

 _(The story is just beginning)_

 _I say goodbye to my weakness_

 _So long to the regrets_

 _And now I see the world through_

 _Diamond eyes_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

 _Boom-lay Boom-lay, Boom!_

I played my for the military playlist twice, I still couldn't sleep.

I got up and noticed Ahsoka was tossing and turning around on her bunk too. Barriss on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully. And yet somehow, I could tell she was still awake.

"What? What is it?" she asked us. "It's too quiet. It's a big change from all the fighting the last few days." Ahsoka. "Speak for yourself." I retorted, getting out of my bunk. "While you two were recuperating, I had to deal with zombie bugs." "You two should enjoy it while it lasts." Barriss, trying to reassure us.

"I can't. Let's go eat." She suggested. "Sounds good to me." I said in agreement. As we left our quarters and headed for the mess hall, it was clear to me that the rest of the crew, minus the pilots were sleeping. After the fighting they all had they deserved the chance to rest. But nothing could compare to what would happen soon.

Food is this place, it tastes like crap. I was in the mood for a burger, but all we had were standard rations squares. I thought the military, in any galaxy was given good meals. Eating one of the ration squares, I almost puked. Luckily, I could wash the taste down with water.

"Not to your liking?" Barriss asked. "You could say that." I said as cleared my throat. "I thought rations were to be eaten on the battlefield, not in a mess hall. Don't you guys have anything like bread?" I asked.

Barriss then used the force the bring loaf of bread over to our table. I grabbed a few pieces and before Barriss could send the loaf back to the kitchen, I brought it back myself. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." I said, before sitting back down

As I ate my bread Ahsoka had asked Barriss about what she meant about enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasts. "As a jedi, I'm not sure I am able to do that." She said as she continued to eat. "Master Windu says that we are keepers of the peace, not warriors. However once this war is over it will be our job to maintain the peace." She said to Ahsoka. "Yes, but will we do that as keepers of the peace or warriors? And what's the difference?" Ahsoka asked, still confused on the whole subject.

"I don't know have all the answers, Ahsoka. Like you I am a learner." Barriss responded. "What does your Master tell you?" she asked. "Anakin?" she said shockingly. "Well you might find some of his thoughts on the future a bit radical." She answered. "Really? Why?" Barriss asked. "Let's just say that my master will always do what needs to be done. I'm not sure how peace will agree with him." Ahsoka answered.

Both padawan's then turned to me. "What about you Robert, what do you think?" Barriss asked. "Well from what my Uncle Barney told me, after my dad's military service he, my uncle and several of their brothers and sisters in arms turned to mercenary work. Sometimes they fought guerillas, pirates and terrorists. Other times they assisted in rebuilding villages and helped governments who paid them enough with rebuilding train bridges, roadways and other everyday necessities people need back home to survive." I said, remembering the time Uncle Barney told me that they went to Oran North Africa and assisted the local government in protect railroad workers from a warlord's forces and helped the workers rebuild a viaduct. Hell, they didn't even do it for the money.

Before I could say anything else, Ox and Edge entered the mess hall. "Evening Ox, Edge. Would you like to join us?" Ahsoka asked. The two clones had a menacing look on their faces. Like they thought we were droids. "Is something wrong troopers?" Ahsoka asked again.

It happened so fast. One minute we are enjoying a nice meal, the next Ox and Edge opened fired on us. As Ahsoka and Barriss activated their lightsabers and began to deflect the clone's shots, I overturned our table and used it for cover. Ahsoka and Barriss soon joined me. "TROOPERS STAND DOWN!" Ahsoka shouted.

Edge tried to fire his blaster over the table, but Barriss destroyed his weapon and hit him with the butt of her lightsaber. Ox tried to fire at Barriss, but Ahsoka used the force and sent them hurtling into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

I grabbed Ox's blaster and quickly switched it to stun before joining Barriss and Ahsoka. I wasn't going to kill any comrades. There was no way they would do such a thing unless they were ordered to. Before we could assess the situation, we heard the cocking of blasters from behind us. Trap and Havoc soon found themselves at the end of a lightsaber.

Once we explained the situation to them, they put down their blasters, proving that they had nothing to do with this incident. Ahsoka remembered that her master had a clone betray them after he paid off by Count Dooku's Assassin, Asajj Ventress. Barriss knew that such a thing couldn't be possible. I began to think of all the times back home where someone snapped and either tried to or killed a lot of people, but this felt different.

"Excuse me sir." Trap said to Barriss, "but we should make sure that we are still in control of the bridge." Barriss then tried to contact the bridge, but there was no response. "We need to get up there. We need to find out what's going on." Ahsoka exclaimed. "But what about these two sleeping beauties. Once they wake up, they are going to come after us again." I said, motioning to Edge and Ox. "Don't worry kid." Trap said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Havoc can watch them until we check on the bridge." I had that feeling again. Something was telling me that Trap wasn't acting like himself.

I thought I was being paranoid after fighting for several days, but this felt real.

I was proven right. When we reached the entrance to the bridge we found someone had activated the security shields, blocking our path. "Someone doesn't want us going up there." Ahsoka said. "I'll try to override the locks." Barriss said. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Trap had taken a few steps back and fired his rifle, breaking Barriss's focus on the lock.

She activated her lightsaber and deflected several shots before Trap lunged at her, knocking her lightsaber out of her hands. He opened his mouth and a Brain Worm emerge from his mouth. "He's infected." Barriss exclaimed. She then called her lightsaber back to her with the force and placed it against Trap's chest. I knew what she was going to do.

Without thinking, I tackled Trap and knocked him off Barriss. "Lieutenant, snap out of it. This isn't you." I said, trying to reach trap. It didn't work and Trap kicked me off him. I got back to my feet and raised my fists like a boxer.

Trap then lunged at me, but I stepped to the side avoiding his tackle. I then punched him right in the black area's exposed underneath his armor. He or whatever was controlling him staggered backwards. I then unsheathed my knife and held it tight. Trap then lunged at me again, the worm still hanging out of his mouth. I than swiped the worm in his mouth, cutting it in two and watching it drop to the floor, flail around for a few seconds and then died.

"What is that thing?" Barriss asked. "It's one of those brain worms from Geonosis." I said. "These bastards can reanimate the dead and make them unstoppable. I guess they can also control the living as well." I stated, remembering the worms I had sliced when I was keeping the zombies from leaving the Progate temple. "Mind control. That explains it. Trap is my friend he would never do such a thing." Ahsoka said as she picked up one of the pieces. "How did these things get on the ship." She then asked.

"My guess is that after the queen died and the temple was destroyed." I hypothesized. "They must have needed a new host. And with the clone's being nearby they took the chance and infected one of them." Soon we heard Trap groan and then got to his feet. "Commander's, Private." He said as he held his head. "What am I doing here?" he asked. Once we explained the situation to him he understood the gravity of the situation. "My men are infected with these things. I've got too…" he began to say, before he almost fell to the floor. "Sorry Lieutenant." I apologized. "I hit you pretty hard when you were infected, so you aren't in any condition to fight." I then turned to Barriss and Ahsoka. "We need to quarantine the ship. You two go and contact Master Fisto about the situation. I will take Trap and find a place to hold out until these buggers are dead." I explained.

Both of my commanders agreed and I helped trap get up to his feet. With one hand over his shoulder and one hand holding Ox's blaster, still set to stun, Trap gave me directions of a safe place he knew we could hold out until these parasites were dealt with.

 _Normal point of view_

Jedi Cruiser, Hyperspace 1900 hours

Anakin was concerned. From what Luminara had told him, medical transport TB-73 had failed to check in on schedule.

It was unlike both Ahsoka or Barriss. He paced back and forth in the communications room for several minutes and still nothing came in from the transport. Through the force, he could sense that something was wrong. But he could do nothing but wait, until Rex heard something from either of them.

Meanwhile, back aboard the transport Ahsoka and Barriss were making their way to the communications room when they heard the click-clacking of the geonosian language. In the cargo hold they spotted scythe and several other infected troopers holding a trooper that had yet to be infected by the arms.

Pulsar held a brain worm egg in his hand and moved closer to the clone being held down. From the corner of the door leading into the cargo hold Ahsoka and Barriss watched in horror as the trooper became infected.

Before either of the two could move, an infected clone came up from behind them and fired his blaster rifle at the two jedi, who began to deflect his shots with their lightsabers. The sound of weapons fire alerted the clones in the cargo hold to their presence.

Using the force, Ahsoka closed the door leading the cargo hold, trapping the infected clone in the hall ways while leaving them to deal with the other infected troopers. As they turned to face their infected men, Pulsar was now holding two more brain eggs moved closer to the jedi. Both padawan's Force Pulled the eggs towards them and cut them in half.

The infected clones, shrieked with anger and began to fire at the two jedi. As both Barriss and Ahsoka continued to deflect the blaster fire either away from troopers or back at them, Barriss and Ahsoka knew they had to escape. Force jumping up to the catwalks above them, Barriss used the force to pull one of the vent covers loss, allowing both to escape.

As they crawled through the vents it became clear that if the ship docked with the medical station, everyone on board would be infected. As other infected troopers ran towards the cargo hold, Barriss turned to Ahsoka, she had a plan. "I go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters." She said. "You go for the aft comm-center and send a warning to Master Fisto. We have to stop this ship from reaching the medical station."

Once the infected clones left, both padawan's made their way further down the vent. "I don't know Barriss. I think we should stick together." Ahsoka said, unsure of the plan Barriss had come up with. "As do I. Unfortunately, that's a luxury we do not have. One of us must succeed Ahsoka. If you need to, you'll do what must be done." Barriss said.

Ahsoka knew Barriss was right. If the medical station wasn't warned or if the ships engines weren't shut down, the brain worms could spread across the galaxy and infect every living being. Reluctantly, Ahsoka agreed and headed for the comm-center while Barriss headed for the reactor room.

When Barriss arrived at the reactor room she moved cautiously forward. She didn't know whether the infected clones had anticipated her plan or if it was just a coincidence that no one was guarding the reactor. She hadn't gotten very far when a sudden charge of electricity began surge through her body, causing her to drop her lightsaber.

On the wall were several droid poppers, switched to effect organic beings as well as droids. As she gasped her breath, Edge grabbed her lightsaber. "If there's one thing we clones know, it's how to stop a jedi." The infected clone said menacingly as he tossed Barriss's lightsaber into the air and then caught it. Behind her, Pulsar and another trooper trained their blasters on her, while Scythe with an egg in his hand moved closer to Barriss. She tried to back away, but Edge and Ox grabbed her and held down while the worm made its way up her nose. Her scream was loud, but no heard it.

 _Roberts point of view_

"Hope you aren't going to court martial me for striking a superior office?" I said to Trap as we slowly but surely made our way through the corridors of the frigate. "No. I wasn't in control of my actions, you did what had to be done. Turn left here." Trap responded as he guided me to the room he knew we would be safe from the infected troopers.

Earlier, Trap had told me that one of his Brothers, a clone intelligence officer and veteran of the first battle of Geonosis was on board this ship. When he was being controlled by the brain worm, a part of him fought back and kept the knowledge of the intel officer a secret from the others. We had almost made it to the med bay, where the officer was when we ran across four infected unarmed clone troopers.

Trap, still injured from the beatdown I gave him wouldn't be of much use in a fight. So, I leaned him up against the wall, left him Ox's blaster and decided to deal with the infected myself. My body was starting to feel weak and exhausted from the days of fighting planet side, but I ignored the aching bones in my body and raised my fists waiting for the infected clones to strike first.

The first trooper charged towards me, his arms extended forward and was prepared to strangle me. I quickly side stepped, swept his foot and headbutted him, knocking him out cold. The second clone threw a few punches at me, but I ducked and dodged his fists before I gave him a roundhouse kick to the face and a side kick to the chest, pushing him back so hard that when he hit the wall, that when we came too he was going to be in a lot of pain.

The third trooper threw a right kick at my face, but once again I ducked. I then grabbed his legs, pulled him forward and then punched him in the face knocking him out. "Who's next?" I asked. The last clone then tackled me so fast, that I didn't have enough time to react. He knocked me down to the floor so hard, that I didn't notice he had grabbed my knife from my belt.

The trooper walked over to me and then with my own knife, thrusted it right into my left shoulder. The pain was intense. It wasn't like when my old squad tried to break my arm back on Kamino, this was a life and death situation. I tried to resist the urge to let out a painful scream, but I couldn't hold it back.

My scream echoed throughout the ship, just like what I assumed to be Barriss screaming a few minutes ago. As I rolled to my side, the one of the troopers I had knocked out regained conciseness and looked towards me before turning his attention to Trap.

The clone that had stabbed me, left my knife in my shoulder, pulled out a brain worm egg and with the other trooper walked towards Trap. Trap tried to fire the blaster I gave him, but the weapon malfunctioned. As the two infected troopers got closer and closer to the Lieutenant, with all the strength I had left I pulled my knife from my shoulder, stood up and threw my knife at the egg, killing the worm inside it.

One of the two troopers tackled me to the ground and had a strong grip around my neck. He was trying to strangle the life out of me. As my vision started to fade, I pushed my arms upward and to my surprise, the trooper suddenly flew up into the air, hit the ceiling and landed behind me.

I was confused about what just happened, but I needed to return my attention to the last trooper. I extended my left hand forward and he was lifted into the air. "GET OVER HERE!" I shouted as I pulled my left hand back towards me, sending the trooper flying towards me. I then stepped to the side, extended my right arm out and it contacted with the trooper's head, knocking him out cold.

I turned towards Trap and was trying to figure out how to explain what happened. Before I could say anything, a clone trooper with crimson stripes on his shoulders appeared behind us. In his hands were a DC15 blaster rifle. He looked at the unconscious troopers and then looked toward me and Trap. "Glad to see that you two aren't infected." The trooper said as he removed his helmet, revealing his deep brown hair. "are doing ok Trap?" the trooper asked Trap, who had gotten back to his feet. "Yeah I am thanks to the kid here." He said pointing towards me.

I was confused about who I was talking too, but before I could get my answer Trap helped me to my feet and followed the other trooper to med center. Once we arrived, I began to think about Ahsoka and Barriss, were they able to contact Master Fisto and inform him about the brain worms?

I didn't know if they were now infected, but my train of thought was interrupted by the trooper that knew Trap. "So you're the non-clone soldier in the army. Finally, glad to meet you. I am CT-3985, but you can call me Breaker." He said, extending his hand out to me.

As I was about to grab Breakers hand, I felt my legs give way and my head felt like it was on fire. I had overworked myself from fighting that I had developed a fever and was burning up like hell. Soon the temperature on the whole ship began to drop rapidly and I felt the ship exit hyperspace. Someone must have ruptured the cooling system on board, probably to kill the worms, hopefully.

In my current condition I felt like I was going to freeze to death, but fortunately for me, Trap had found a blanket and put it over me, keeping me warm.

Soon we felt the whole ship just stop and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Master Fisto.

 _Normal point of view_

The first thing Ahsoka saw when she woke up was Anakin waiting for her. She awoke with a gasp remembering what had happened before her ship had docked with the station. "It's all right Ahsoka. Your safe." Anakin said reassuring his padawan. "Barriss?" she began to ask. "Barriss is safe now, thanks to your efforts and so are the clones." He said again reassuring his padawan as she looked and saw Barriss resting peacefully. "What were those things?" she asked just as master Fisto entered.

"I think I can answer that." He said as he walked over to Ahsoka and Anakin. "He had the parasite worms analyzed. They are the same ones you found on Geonosis Master Skywalker." He explained. "We'll have to inform the troops on Geonosis." Anakin began to say. "This parasite might explain how they recaptured the planet the first time. I don't want it happing again." He finished.

"What about Robert?" Ahsoka asked. "What happened to him, is he alright." She was concerned for Robert. After all the fighting he had been through, she knew he would be too tired to but up much of a fight. Anakin was about to answer his padawan when Trap and Breaker came into the room.

"Don't worry about Private Lehner Commander." Trap said as he looked at Ahsoka in the eyes. "He's alright. He got hurt but he's alright." Ahsoka sighed with relief, she was glad that Robert was alright. "Generals there's something you should know." Trap said.

"What is it Trap?" Anakin asked. "When we went looking for Breaker on board the ship, we ran into some of my men who were infected." The clone Lieutenant began to explain. "During the fight Robert was stabbed in the shoulder with his own knife. He was able to pull it out and threw it at the egg that my men were going to use to infect me again. One my men tried to strangle him, but he was then thrown up and hit the ceiling hard. The last trooper was then pulled towards him and the kid knocked him out. I can't be for certain, but I think the kid used the Force."

Ahsoka, Anakin and Kit just stood and couldn't believe their ears. It seems that their friend from earth was force sensitive.

 **Well what do you guys think?**

 **Nice plot twist huh. Yes, Robert did use the force and if anyone has a thought of what his midichlorian count should be, let me know so I can have an idea of what it should be as well. The song I used was Diamond Eyes by Shinedown, great song and it's one of my favorites. I don't own any rights to Shinedown or its songs, I am just a fan.**

 **Next time, Robert gets the answers to the questions he has and he begins to learn how to use the force.**

 **Until next time.**


	12. Connection discovered

**Hey guys, it's me again. Just saw the first episodes of Rebels and it was impressive. Hope I am not the only one looking forward to the appearance of the infamous X-Wings.**

 **Last time, Robert used the force and now he will learn the truth, while a certain dark lord begins to take an interest in our man from earth.**

 **Special thanks to Papasmurf555 for the midichlorian count for my character.**

 **Star Wars is owned by Disney and I don't have any claim to the franchise.**

Chapter 12: Connection discovered

Coruscant

December 21st, 2017, 22BBY

1800 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Weeks have passed since the Republic had successfully retaken Geonosis for the second time. But on Coruscant a dark man meditated, with a dark purpose.

From his secret base hidden in the lower levels of the republic capital, Darth Sidious the master of Count Dooku and true leader of the separatists could sense a disturbance in the force. He had felt this disturbance once before, three months ago.

At first, he believed it was the power growing in the one he desired to be his new apprentice when the time came, but this felt different to him. This shift in the force moved towards the light side of the force, not to the dark side.

He cleared his mind and continued to meditate. He hadn't felt a disturbance like this in a long time. The last time he felt a disturbance like this was when he made his way to an uncharted planet to deal with a jedi who had discovered his identity years before he could begin the clone war.

He had killed her, but the disturbance he felt was strongly familiar to the jedi he had killed so long ago and finally succeeded after his first attempt to kill her failed. This disturbance and shift in the balance of power worried him. Should the republic achieve more victories like this, his plans could be revealed to the Jedi before they were weakened enough for him to eliminate them all in one fowl swop.

He then reached to his holopad and sent a message to his informant inside the republic military, he needed to know if the Jedi had found a new ally and if they were ever going to introduce this ally to him, as Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic.

Jedi Temple

December 22nd, 2017

0559 hours

At night, when the rest of the Coruscant was either still active or asleep, Temple security guards patrolled the halls of the temple. They weren't force sensitive, by these dedicated men and women of all species considered it to be an honor to walk through the halls of a place that is most sacred to Jedi order and would gladly give their lives to defend it.

On this night, Captain Armachar Gercole, a 27-year-old man from Corellia with long blond patrolled the hanger bay section of the temple. As he began to finish his patrol he heard weapons fire, but it didn't sound like any blaster he had heard before.

Believing it to be an intruder in the temple, he reached for his comlink and called for additional security guards to his sector. As he rounded a corner, he found himself at the security shooting range. He scanned the room, looking for any sign of the intruder.

Soon he heard someone running behind him. Pulling his pistol out of his holster, Armachar spun around and came face to face with three other security guards. One was a 35-year-old Korun human male, Giofred Servesome. Another was a 33-year-old Caucasian man with a scar on his right cheek from an encounter with an wild Anooba pup when he was a 12 years old, Ratan Morar. The last security guard was 23-year-old Togruta women with white skin and blue eyes, Alottaa Hyziim.

As all four guards entered the shooting range they checked each corner of the room, for all they knew another criminal looking for Jedi artifacts to pilfer was looking for explosives. They hadn't gone very far when they all noticed spent bullet casings across the floor.

Alottaa picked up one of the casings and examined it, '7.62x39mm' was inscribed on the spent round. "Any idea what this is captain?" She asked as she handed the casing to Gercole. He was perplexed as well. No one if the galaxy still uses slug throwers anymore, only Tusken Raiders and Trandoshan's still use them and ammo for them is hard to come by.

As the security personal pondered where these rounds came from, the sound of automatic fire sounded through the shooting range again, this time much closer than before. All four guards turned and looked at the last range on the right side and noticed a fifteen-year-old male, holding a rifle they had never seen before and watched as he pulled the trigger and fired five shots at a battle droid target.

He was about to fire another burst until he turned and noticed the four temple security guards looking at him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked confused.

 _Roberts point of view, Thirty minutes earlier_

After the second battle of Geonosis and the incident aboard the medical frigate, Republic military command gave me a furlough at the request of the jedi council. I didn't like it but I didn't argue. I heard that Breach and the others had returned to active duty and I would rejoin them soon.

After I passed out aboard the frigate, Kix a medic in the 501st explained that not only was I suffering from a fever from all the fighting, but when I fought Trap and the other infected clones my ribs were bruised and I had several large cuts across my body. I had also lost a lot of blood when my own knife was in my shoulder.

I had spent several days in a bacta tank for my wounds to heal. That wasn't the biggest concern, I realized that Christmas was fast approaching back home and this would be my first Christmas not on Earth. I love this time of year, family's exchanging presents with one another, people giving food and clothing to those less fortunate and most importantly families coming together for Christmas dinner.

Just thinking about the holiday's reminded me of one of the best Christmas's I ever had. It was four years before my mom was murdered, my uncle Billy had given me a Lionel train set the previous year and the two of us had set it up together. It was better than any toy I could have asked for.

Years went by and my uncles and aunt had bought me more tracks, accessories and cars for it, and I didn't even ask for any of them. I guess they all took notice of how much I loved that train set and thought that I could expand it and make a fantastic layout in the future.

It's ironic. Here I am, a thousand lightyears away from home, in a temple of an order that takes kids away from their parents at an early age to train them, thinking about my dad's old unit, my family. If I had to guess, I would say right now my uncle Barney is leading the rest of the unit somewhere across the globe doing more of the same work they did when my dad was still alive.

I soon began to think of Ahsoka, she was the first Togruta I had met and somehow every time I was near her I began to feel like I was in love with her. It was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I was told that jedi aren't supposed to form attachments our fall in love. To them, these are signs of the Dark side of the force.

I am not sure if I believe it, from the files I have read in the jedi archive's there have been several times in the past were marriages between jedi were allowed or sanctioned by the old council. But I wasn't going to argue, if I did love Ahsoka I would keep my emotions in check. I wouldn't want to be responsible for her being forced to leave the order.

I couldn't sleep any longer. I got dressed and headed for the Jedi temple security firing range. Several of my weapons were here and I needed to figure out what happened aboard the frigate. I was still puzzled by what happened with the two infected troopers and how I could send them flying without even throwing them.

I was going to meet with master Yoda at 0900. He and I were going to discuss what happened aboard the ship. I needed answers.

When I reached the firing range, I grabbed my AKM, two extra magazines and proceeded to the shooting range. As the droid targets appeared, I aimed my rifle and fired. Five 7.62mm casings ejected from my rifle as I lined my sights up on another target and fired again.

The gunfire echoed throughout the security room. I aimed at another target and fired the last five rounds from the magazine. I pulled back the mag release, ejected the empty magazine and popped in a new magazine.

I was about to aim at the next set of targets when I noticed that three temple security guards had arrived at the range and noticed my presence. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. I was sure that the temple security knew that I was staying at the temple and I was allowed access to the range.

"No," the torgruta guard began to say as she began to gather the rest of the spent casings. "It's just that none of us thought that you of all people would be up this early in the morning." I just chuckled. "It's hard for me to fall back asleep when I wake up in the middle of the night." I said as I lowered my rifle and shutdown range one.

"Never thought anyone in the galaxy would still use slug throwers." The Korun man said to me. "Where I come from, these weapons are cutting edge and very effective against our enemies." I stated as I returned my rifle to the weapon rack I had built for my weapons.

As I left the shooting range I turned to the temple security guards that saw me shooting. "Keep up the excellent work. The jedi order really appreciates all that you do." I said as I turned and headed back to my quarters for a nice shower.

0900 hours

After a nice refreshing shower and a decent meal, I changed into my urban camo pants, grey Captain America shirt and went to meet Master Yoda at the room of a thousand fountains.

When I arrived, I was amazed by the beauty and peacefulness of the room. It reminded me of the many gardens I had seen at my mom's friends' houses whenever I had to take care of their dogs or help them with some yard work.

Thinking about my mom and all the good times we spent together brought tears to my eyes. I still missed her. On the day she was murdered she planned for us to meet my aunt and uncles too celebrate my late father's birthday. Sadly, we never had the chance.

"Miss your mother greatly, you do." A voice said from behind. I turned around and saw Master Yoda at the top of the stairs. "Yes. I miss her a lot. We had a lot of fun things we wanted to do before she was murdered." I admitted sadly as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

Using the force, Yoda pulled a chair up and gestured me to sit. "Alive in spirt, your mother is." He spoke. "Gone physically she is, but with you always in your mind and heart, she is." "Thank you general." I said. True, Yoda was a Jedi master, but he was also my superior officer. But today we weren't talking about the war, we were discussing what happened on the medical frigate.

"A sample of your blood, acquired for your knife we did." The small jedi began. "Analyze it we have and an interesting discovery we have made." I was puzzled. If they discovered that I had some form of cancer I would be taken off duty.

"23,000. Your midichlorian count is. Explained now, how you used the force it does." Yoda explained. I was shocked, too shocked for words. It all made sense, the feeling that we were being followed in the catacombs, sensing the presence of the zombies underneath the Progate temple and how I sent two infected clones flying on board the ship.

"Does this mean I can use the force?" I asked. From what Anakin told me, children who are strong in the force are taken to the temple at an early age and there have been only a few cases were someone, above the normal age is brought into the order.

"Strong in the force you are Robert. But too old for the training, you are." Yoda said. I knew he was right. "However," Yoda began to say "teach you to control your abilities I will. Control them you will learn." He finished gesturing over to the rock in front of me. "Lift this rock, with the force you will." He instructed.

I was dumbstruck. The rock looked like it weighed the same as a tank. "All right," I said reluctantly. "I'll give it a try." "No." Yoda said. "Do or do not. There is no try." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and held out my hand. I began to feel the force flowing through me. As I calmed my mind I began to picture the rock floating in the air. I opened my eyes and I was amazed at what I had done. In front of me, the rock was floating in the air. I used the force. Slowly but surely, I lowered the rock back down to its original spot and turned to face Yoda. "This is only the beginning isn't it." I said to him. "Growing your abilities will soon begin. The first Jedi from Earth, you will be." Yoda said to me. "When they do, a new power you will have." I just turned around and looked towards the sun. For me a new chapter in my life was about to begin.

 _Normal point of view_

But what Robert and the jedi didn't know, was that deep in the shadows of the senate, a sinister plot was beginning to unfold.

Palpatine looked towards the horizon and thought about the disturbance he had felt. It was clear that the origin of this disturbance, with the right motivation and proper 'guidance' could be even more powerful than young Skywalker. If it was true, then he was determined to have this person by his side. Quickly, he donned his crimson cloak and contacted his apprentice.

Soon enough, the holographic image of Count Dooku appeared in the dark office of the supreme chancellor appeared. "What is thy bidding, my master?" The holographic form of Dooku spoke. "We have a new enemy."

 **So now Sidious plans to try and turn Robert to the dark side and Robert is getting training to control his abilities.**

 **I have some news for all my readers. I have just acquired a job. Don't worry I will keep writing, it just might take me a little while to get some new chapters up.**

 **Next time, The Voyage of Temptation.**

 **Remember to leave a review.**


	13. Voyage of Temptation

**Hey everyone. It's me coming with another new chapter for LoneWolf birth of a warrior.**

 **Thanks for everyone who favorited and is following this story.**

 **As before I do not own Star Wars, it belongs to Disney.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Voyage of Temptation

Sundari, Mandalore

February 28th, 2018 21BBY

0950 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Two months have passed since Robert learned he was force sensitive and in those two months Master Yoda and many other jedi have helped train him to control his newfound powers. Many jedi such as Rahm Kota, have found it to be a challenge to train someone who is from another galaxy and a soldier in the republic army.

Other Jedi like the Besalisk jedi Pong Krell have considered it to be a waste of energy and time. When Krell was instructed to train Robert in the ways of the force, the general had told him to focus on destroying his enemies no matter the cost. For every mistake he made, Krell would use the force and throw Robert out of the training room and into the hallway. He even told Robert that he would never be able to master his newfound powers to 'motivate' him to do better.

Due to Krell's harsh teaching, Master Kota took over Krell's lessons with the earthborn. Robert enjoyed learning from master Kota. He was military genius and well respected general in eyes of the republic military, however he was still confused about why he used his own militia instead of clone troopers. When Rahm explained to Robert that he felt that clones were unfit for battle Robert was deeply shocked by this statement. Having fought alongside clones proved to Robert that they were fit for battle.

While their opinions on clones were different, both agreed that even if they are considered primitive by the people of the galaxy that Roberts weapons were quite effective against droids. In fact, Master Kota even asked Robert to teach him how to use a M16A4 assault rifle, just in case he ever found himself fighting alongside him.

Robert was also instructed on how to wield a lightsaber, the elegant weapon of the jedi order. While he lacked his own, he used training sabers in practice duels against his instructors until it was time for him to build his own lightsaber.

When he spared with master Kota, Robert kept his guard up and listened to the instructions of his teachers very carefully. The last thing he wanted was to cut off his own arm by mistake.

Mastering forms 1 through 5 very quickly, Robert was beginning to become stronger and stronger in lightsaber combat. However, using training sabers instead of the actual weapon and sparing instead of life and deaths stakes were two different things completely.

After weeks of training General Kota had to return to active duty and Robert was assigned back to the 501st. Since he was connected to the force, the Jedi council gave Robert a set of robes and armor which was known as Hero's Armor. When Robert received these robes, it reminded him of his vision on Ryloth before he met Ahsoka and the rest of the jedi.

He made changes to the utility belt, modifying the pockets to house his spare magazines for his rifles. He now truly looked like a warrior.

Now he turned his mind back to the task at hand. A recent attack on republic cruiser had caused many senators to believe that Mandalore, a planet known for being the home world of many of the galaxies greatest warriors in the days of the old republic, was creating an army to fight against the jedi.

Obi-Wan was sent to the planet on behalf of the Jedi council to investigate these rumors and confirm that his old flame, Duchess Satine Kryze leader of the council of neutral systems and well-known pacifist was not raising an army.

His investigation had lead him to discover that Death Watch, a Mandalorian terrorist group determined to bring Mandalore back to its warrior heritage had allied with the Separatists and had been making it look like the new Mandalorian government was sponsoring terrorism. To make matters worse, Pre Visla governor of Mandalore's moon Concordia and a trusted ally of Satine was the current leader of Death Watch and in possession of an ancient lightsaber called the Darksaber that was stolen from the Jedi temple years ago.

Now Satine was on her way to Coruscant to explain to the senate that these terrorists do not represent her people. Due to the threat of a Separatist attack, three platoons were assigned to ensure that Satine and her guests make it to Coruscant alive.

Despite being a soldier, Robert respected Satine's beliefs and would do everything in his power to ensure that Satine and her guests aboard the luxurious spaceliner known as the Cornet, would make it to Coruscant safely. With his AA12 automatic shotgun, Colt 1911 and knife Robert was already in belief that nothing would go wrong on this mission, but this is the trick when things do go wrong.

"You know your marching orders. The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she can plead her case to the senate." Obi-Wan said to the security detail in the cargo hold.

"The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp." Anakin reminded them. "Artoo?" he said speaking to the blue and white Astromech droid beside him, who responded with a beep. "Use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid Activity." He instructed. "Anything else sir?" Rex asked. "No that will be all." Obi-wan answered the clone captain as the rest of the troopers began to search the cargo hold.

Shortly after the troopers left, Obi-Wan's comlink began to beep. Apparently, the Duchess and her retinue request their presence. As Obi-Wan, Cody, Rex and Anakin were about to enter the lift to the upper levels of the ship, they stopped and looked towards Robert. "Come on." Anakin said to Robert. "You may not be a full jedi yet, but I think the Duchess will want to meet you as well Corporal."

During his furlough, Robert was promoted to the rank of Corporal for his actions and heroics on Geonosis. His squad was proud of him, but he didn't care about ranks or titles. All that mattered to him was that he was helping to protect the innocent people of the galaxy.

Robert soon quickly entered the turbolift. Despite not being force sensitive for very long, he could tell that Obi-Wan was feeling some anxiety. "I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands." Anakin said to his old master, trying to calm him. "Yes, I know." Obi-Wan responded.

Anakin was about to ask what was wrong with Obi-Wan, but he stated that it was all in the past. Anakin was going to say more, but Robert spoke up. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't want to talk about it. Just drop the issue general." Robert said to Anakin.

Meanwhile back in the cargo hold, Paul and Mike, two of the clones that tried to force Robert to quit the training on Kamino, were inspecting the crates in the cargo hold. When they determined that it was secure they proceeded to the next sector, not noticing one of the crates was being opened from the inside.

Back on the upper levels, Satine was making her statement of her opinion on the war. As the designated regent for 1,500 worlds that have urged her to allow them to remain neutral in this conflict. "And yet some would argue that the strongest defense in a swift and decisive offense." Obi-Wan said, interrupting the Duchess's speech.

Both individuals stared at each other before Satine broke the silence. "You are quite the general now, aren't you master Kenobi." She said. "Forgive me for interrupting your highness, I meant no disrespect." He apologized. "Really? Senators, I presume that you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole know as Obi-Wan Kenobi?" she asked her guests. "Your highness is too kind." He replied. "May I introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker." He then said gesturing towards his former padawan. "Your servant, my lady." Anakin responded

"And may I be the first to introduce the first visitor to this galaxy from the planet earth, Corporal Robert Lehner." Obi-Wan said as Robert step forward and bowed before the duchess. "It is an honor to meet someone so beautiful and devoted to keeping those that do not wish to be involved in this war." Robert said. "You certainly keep interesting company." Satine said as Robert returned to Anakin and Obi-Wan before handing her empty glass to service droid and receiving a new one.

"I remember a time when Jedi were not generals, but peacekeepers." She said. "We are protector's highness, yours at the moment." Anakin said. Satine just let out a small laugh. "What an amusing Contradiction." She said. "What master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of your highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists, who don't share your neutral point of view." Obi-Wan said to his old friend.

"I asked for no such thing." Satine said. She never asked for protection from the jedi or for the republic to try and interfere with Mandalore's affairs. "That may be so, but a majority of your court did." Obi-Wan said. Many of the senators just stood in silence, but the silence didn't last long.

Meanwhile, back in the cargo hold, Paul and Mike had split up with Paul following Artoo. As he looked over towards a stack of crates, he heard droid chatter. He turned around ready to fire his blaster, only to see that it was Artoo. "Stop messing around. It's not funny." He said angrily as the R2 unit rolled away. "Droids." He said. As he turned around he came face to face with an assassin probe droid. He couldn't fire his blaster in time, as the droid stabbed him repeatedly through his armor, killing him before he could sound the alarm.

Back with the senators, Obi-Wan and Satine were arguing about the positives and negatives about a republic military presence being on Mandalore. Both tried to prove that they were correct and the other was wrong.

Robert just stood back, but couldn't take the constant bickering between two old friends. He had enough, and stepped in between them. "Look, maybe Obi-Wan is right about having a military presence on Mandalore to protect the people from the Separatists and Death watch. Maybe Satine is right the extremists can be reasoned with." He said, causing both Obi-Wan and Satine to stop arguing. "But one thing is for damn sure, you have to think about how the people will react to the occupation. It could turn them to Death Watch and they would be seen as hero's instead of terrorists, and the ensuing conflict between both sides would lead to numerous military and civilian deaths. No one wants that. If a government says that they can handle the situation, then let them handle it and if they need help that is when one steps in to assist." Robert finished as he looked towards both former arguing friends. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to…" he said before his comlink beeped.

"Excuse me." He said as he left the guest room and answered his comlink. "You find something Breach?" Robert asked. "We just heard from Redeye and Mixer. They were inspecting the engines and they found something I think you'll want to see." Breach said over the com. "I am on my way." Robert said, as he unslung his shotgun and headed for the engine room.

 _Roberts point of view_

I had hoped that what Redeye and Mixer had found was just a false alarm, but through the force I could sense that they were serious about their find.

When I arrived at the engine room, Blake was at the terminal double checking the engine terminal. "What did you to find?" I asked as I lowered my AA12. Mixer than explained that when he was checking the terminal for the engines, he noticed that something in the terminal had allowed an unknown user access to the engines. It turns out that the access was for a detonator, meaning that someone had rigged the engines to blow. If the engines were to explode and the Cornet was still in hyperspace, there would be pieces of us in several different systems. I noticed the insignia on the terminal, someone on board was working with Death Watch.

I fucking hate terrorists. People like that don't care who they kill, as long as they complete their objective. In this case, the death of Satine, would not only cause the Republic to send troops to protect Mandalore, but this would also make the Death Watch look like hero's in the eyes of the people. I turned to Blake who had just arrived. "Can you disarm the engines?" I asked my squad mate. "I can do it, but it will take some time. And we have another problem." Blake said as we felt the ship enter hyperspace. "Paul and Mike haven't reported in yet. While I hate them for what they did to you, I am concerned about them." he finished.

I was concerned for them myself. Sure, we haven't exactly seen eye to eye, but they are still brothers in arms. I was about to say something else, but my comlink beeped. It was either Anakin or Obi-Wan. Answering my comlink, I found out it was on Anakin's frequency. "Whats going on general?" I asked with the utmost concern. "There's a large open container and the contents are missing. And I still have two men unaccounted for." He said over the comlink.

"That's not good. Keep things quiet, I will stay with the senators." I heard Obi-Wan over the com channel. "Got it." Anakin replied. "General's we have another problem. While Mixer was checking out the engine room he discovered that the engines have been rigged to blow by remote detonator." I explained. "I don't know how, but somehow Death Watch must have a member on board the ship. Blake is working on disarming the engines, but I think this and the open container are related."

There was a short pause. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "Get the engines disarmed. Our priority is the safety of the senators." Obi-Wan ordered. I may have started to learn how to use the force, but I could sense that Obi-Wan was thinking of everyone's safety on board the ship. I acknowledged his orders and had the rest of Kilo follow me, while Blake, Mixer and Redeye disarmed the engines.

We hadn't gone very far when we began to hear blaster fire further ahead of us. All four of us moved quickly to the scene and found Rex and the other troopers firing at what looked like a robot spider.

They shot it dead, but didn't notice another one was prying open the lift doors. We were too late to stop it. "Obi-Wan. There's Assassin probes down here. One made it through I'll try to hold the others hear." Anakin exclaimed through his comlink. He then turned to the rest of us. "Let's spread out and find the other Droid." Anakin said to his men, before Cody shouted and all of us saw smaller assassin probes coming out of the destroyed droid.

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and the rest of us aimed our weapons. The smaller baby versions of the assassin came on us like ants at picnic. I aimed my shotgun and fired at a group of the small ones, destroying a few of them while the rest of them moved quickly and dodged my shot. "They're everywhere!" Rex exclaimed as he continued to blast the droids. "Get behind me!" Anakin shouted as he slashed the droids that tried to jump on him.

One clone wasn't so lucky and was killed after a few droids jumped on him and one got under his helmet. I tried to pick a target, but the small droids were moving too fast for me to get a lock on them. Artoo, using his Arc welder was able to send a powerful jolt through several of the probes, deactivating them for good.

I had my sights set on a larger group moving towards Breach. I pulled the trigger and fired. I emptied the entire 64 round drum mag on them and didn't even let go after they were scraped. When I did let go of the trigger, I reloaded my shotgun and contacted Blake to see if they were ok. Thankfully, they were ok and the engines were disarmed.

With the threat neutralized, Anakin deactivated his saber, praised his men, Artoo and myself for our valiant work. "Assassin Droid. How did that monster end up in the hold?" Rex asked. "The question is, who smuggled him onboard?" Anakin added.

While the rest of the men began to search for any other assassin droids, Anakin and I found the manifest droid and were asking where those droids came from. When the droid gave us the manifest, the crate we asked about was apparently marked as medical supplies being shipped to Coruscant, with no indication of who shipped it, only the senate seal.

Later, we met up with Obi-Wan and noticed the party he had in the dining hall with the droid he had destroyed. "One of our four distinguished senators appears to be a traitor." Anakin said as he handed Obi-Wan the manifest. "I sense it too." He replied as the three of us then noticed a surviving probe killer. "Little bastard thinks he can get away." I said as I pulled out my 1911 and was about to fire at the droid, before Obi-Wan stopped me.

"I have a plan to expose the expose our turncoat. Head back to the cargo hold and destroy the last assassin probe. I'll find out which of the senators is the traitor." Obi-Wan stated. I had to agree, if one of the senators onboard the ship programed the droids, then the droids wouldn't attack them. A good plan.

Once Anakin and I returned to the Cargo hold, Blake informed us that the engines were disarmed and they might have a lead on the last droid. Anakin and Artoo went to check out one sector, while Rex and Cody went to check out another. The rest of Kilo and myself went to regroup with Blake, Mixer and Redeye. As we made our way towards the engine room I began to think about Ahsoka. Sure, she was on a different assignment at the moment, but I wonder how she was doing.

I knew she could handle herself, but I just hope she hadn't run into any trouble. As I refocused my efforts on finding the last droid, I heard the sounds of a struggle not too far from our position. I turned to the right and saw Rex kick the last droid from underneath, jump on top of it and destroy it after Anakin threw his lightsaber, slicing off several of its legs.

Once, Blake, Mixer and Redeye rejoined us Anakin explained that Tal Merrik, the senator from Kalevala was the traitor and had taken Satine hostage. Through the force, I could sense the deaths of the Senate commando's and Captain grey on the bridge. Merrik would pay for what he has done, but not with his life.

Before we reunited with Obi-Wan, Anakin had stationed troopers at every escape pod, cutting off Merriks escape. When we regrouped with Obi-Wan, Anakin once again tried to ask his old master if he and Satine ever loved each other. I mentally facepalmed myself, what happened in the past has no relevance to the situation at hand. Obi-Wan just responded in annoyance and the matter was dropped.

 _Normal point of view_

1130 hours

Once the Cornet dropped out of hyperspace, Merrik with Satine still his hostage, contacted Vizla and informed of his success, but stated he was going to need some help getting away from the republic forces.

Shortly, three Droch-Class Boarding ships arrived and impacted on the Cornets hull. Once they had secured themselves to the ship, numerous super battle droids began pouring out and into the halls of the cornet.

As the alarm sounded throughout the ship, clone troopers rushed past Anakin, Obi-Wan and Robert to engage the enemy boarding parties. "We'll take care of this. Obi-Wan, you go find your girlfriend." Anakin said as he rushed towards the sounds of battle. Obi-Wan agreed, but tried to correct Anakin about him and Satine. He just sighed until Robert spoke. "Go get your friend. We'll deal with this." Robert said. "Thank you." Obi-Wan said to Robert. At least someone hear knew that Satine was just Obi-Wans friend and not lover.

Troopers and Mandalorian royal guards were holding back the advancing droids. Despite the superior numbers of the enemy forces, they fought back valiantly determined to protect the passengers of the cornet.

Like a lightsaber, the Mandalorian guards deflected enemy blaster fire with their force staffs, creating a barrier and keeping the droids focused on them instead of the clones. Rex, talking cover behind one of the columns were a trooper laid dead, fired one of his pistols at the super battle droids.

Anakin, rolling out from one of the hallways began to attack the droids, clearing a path for the brave men defending the cornet. Ahead of him, more droids began to march closer and closer to them. But then suddenly the droids began to take fire from behind from the combined power of blasters and a shotgun.

Having successfully flanked the enemy, Robert, Kilo squad, Redeye and Mixer caught the droids by surprise and were mowing them down.

Firing at 300 rounds per minute, droid after droid began to fall one after another. When the last droid had fallen, Robert had spent another entire magazine on the enemy. "REMEMBER THIS SHIT AT CHRISTMAS MOTHER FUCKERS!" he shouted before he instructed the rest of his squad and the other two troopers to deal with the droids, while he went to help Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan continued to pursue Merrik, who revealed that he was the one who had rigged the engines to blow. He didn't know that Blake had disarmed the explosives on the engines and even if he pressed the detonator, the ship wouldn't explode.

As they reached one of the enemy boarding craft, he ordered the droid controlling to prepare to detach once he was onboard. "Obi-Wan," Satine began to say. "It looks like I may never see you again. I don't know how to quite say this, but I've loved you, from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago." She said. Merrik just couldn't believe his ears, he was disgusted with this. "Satine, this is hardly the time or place to…" Obi-Wan began to say but stopped once he saw the look in Satine's eyes. "Alright, had you said the word I would have left the Jedi order."

Obi-Wan finally admitted. He did love Satine and he would have gladly left the order to be with her. "That is touching. Truly it is. But its making me sick and we really have to be going." Merrik said interrupting the confessions of two old friends. "You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrik." Satine said as she stepped on his foot and grabbed his blaster and pointed it at him. "And slugs are so often trod upon."

Obi-Wan looked towards Merrik. Despite the tables being turned on him, he believed he would still win. He bragged that once he got away, he would blow the Cornet to bits killing everyone onboard. He still had no idea the engines were disarmed.

When Satine said she wouldn't allow it. He mocked her, saying that if she shoots him, she be proved a hypocrite to every pacifist idea she holds dear. To Obi-Wan, knowing that Jedi weren't strangers to violence because of the war, he would be hailed by everyone on the ship as a hero, except for Satine. He taunting one of them to strike first and proved themselves a cold-blooded killer.

Satine, with the blaster in her hands was shaking. As her finger left the trigger, Robert tackled Merrik from behind knocking him to the ground and the detonator out of his hands. "You aren't going anywhere traitor." Robert spat at the senator as he unbuckled his holster, throwing it behind him, dropping his shotgun and raised his fists.

"It is your funeral child." Merrik said as he lunged at Robert.

Using his fists, Robert pushed the punch to the side and landed a well-placed punch to Merrik's chest. Keeping up his momentum, Robert used a combination of kicks and punches that he learned from his uncle Lincoln, keeping Merrik on the defensive. Removing his cape, Merrik tossed it towards Robert and tried to sweep Robert from under his feet.

Robert backflipped and then kicked off the wall, landing a heavy hitting roundhouse kick right to Merriks face. As the Death Watch collaborator wiped the blood from his nose, he noticed the detonator a few feet away from him. As he tried to reach it, Robert unsheathed his knife, flipped it up, caught by the handle and threw it at Merrik, piercing his hand and causing him to bleed.

As Merrik screamed in agonizing pain, Robert used the force to pull the blaster from Satine's hands and brought the detonator to him. "You think the ship would have exploded when you pressed the button? Sorry, but we disarmed the engines, your bombs wouldn't have done a thing." He said as threw the detonator in to the air and fired the blaster pistol, destroying the remote. "The enemy can't push a button if you disable his hand." He explained as he pulled his knife out of Merriks hand.

Once Merrik was in custody, a medic tended to his wounds. After Robert collected his guns, he noticed Satine was looking at him, shocked by what he did. "You thought I was going to kill him didn't you Duchess?" Robert asked. "Yes." She replied. "It isn't my style. Killing unarmed man is dishonorable. It is the way of a coward and I value honor above all." Robert explained, as he walked away to rejoin his squad.

Coruscant

1150 hours

When the Cornet finally landed on Coruscant, Chancellor Palpatine met the jedi on the landing pad and congratulated them on a job well done. He then noticed Robert walking down the boarding ramp, with Merrik in custody. "Get this piece of shit to prison where traitors like him belong." Robert said to two Coruscant guard troopers that accompanied the Chancellor to meet Satine.

"So, you are the boy who is fighting with clone army?" Palpatine asked as he walked over towards Robert. "Yes sir." Robert replied as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder. Palpatine took the moment to examine Robert. "Well you certainly are a capable boy. You would make a fine general for the army." He said to Robert.

Robert just chuckled. He knew military strategies and tactics from his uncles and aunt, but he was far beyond from being a general. True he had the skill's to be a general but he lacked the amount of combat experience most generals have.

As Palpatine made his way towards the transport that was to take him and Satine to the senate building, Satine came over to Robert and looked at him. "Consider it a thank you for helping to save my life and everyone else aboard the Cornet. If I can do anything to repay you for your heroics, please don't hesitate to ask." She said as she boarded the transport and headed to the senate.

Robert didn't leave the landing pad until the transport was out of sight. Somehow, he knew that he would cross paths with Satine again. He just didn't know how soon it would be, but that's another story.

 **Well what do you guys think. Not only was Robert taught in the ways of the force by the future traitor Krell and the only Jedi general who didn't use clone soldiers, but now Robert has meet the wolf in sheep's clothing known as the chancellor and now Satine owes him a favor.**

 **Originally, I was going to have Satine kiss Robert on the check like a mother would do to her son, but I figured having her ow Robert a favor would be better.**

 **Next time, Robert's force abilities are finally unlocked and for the first time he uses an actual lightsaber and calls upon a powerful force that the jedi have considered a legend.**

 **If you guys have a gun you want to see Robert wield in my story, leave the name of the gun in the review section and I will see you all next time.**


	14. Shining Finger

**Hello everybody, it's me again back with another chapter of LoneWolf.**

 **Last time, Robert helped protect Satine from Death Watch. Now he will face Pre Vizla in a duel of blades.**

 **I do not own Star Wars or any references I use in this chapter. They belong to their owners.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Shining Finger

March 2nd, 2018

Coruscant

1200 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Satine had a hard time convincing the Senate that Mandalore was perfectly capable of handling Death Watch on their own.

First, a recording from Deputy Minister Jerec stated that he was in agreement of a republic military occupation. Satine knew that this was a lie and wanted to speak with Jerec. Sadly, he was killed in a terrorist bombing on Kalevala and this further swayed many senators to favor the occupation of a neutral world.

Second, a Death Watch assassin was sent to kill her. First her speeder was sabotaged and only through the selfless bravery of the pilot, Aramis was she able to survive. Unfortunately, the attack caused the senate to vote in favor of Mandalore's occupation and troops were ready to leave for her world.

Third, knowing that Jerec would never say the things that were mentioned in the recording, Satine met with Davu Golec, a Mandalorian working in the Ministry of Intelligence in order to find the real recording from the late minister.

The meeting was successful and she did get the actual recording. However, the assassin killed Davu and framed Satine for the murder. Ironic considering her deactivator was dangerous too droids and not living beings. On the run and knowing that only Padme, a longtime friend and supporter of Mandalore's neutrality, she contacted Obi-Wan asking him for his help in getting the information to Padme.

A small fight between the assassin and Obi-Wan occurred and while the assassin escaped, the information Satine had acquired was given to Padme just in time. This proved a deadly blow to Death Watch. Without the support of the droid army, they would be seen as terrorists and would hold the planet for only a day.

Still, it was unclear who wanted Satine to be thrown into prison or why they wanted Mandalore to occupied by the republic. But those questions would have to wait for another time, as she needed to return to her people as quickly as possible.

Before she left, Satine had requested that the jedi council have Robert be the one to escort her back to Mandalore. She had grown fond of Robert for his selflessness, bravery, courage and honor. These were the traits of a true warrior.

The council agreed and informed Robert that he would be leaving in a day to escort her back home. The rest of Roberts squad was off duty so he didn't bother them with a simple escort mission, they knew that there was more to him than meets the eye.

When the day came for her to leave the planet, Robert was waiting for her. Dressed in a short red t-shirt, blue denim jeans and sneakers, he looked more like a civilian then a soldier to her. The only standout was the metal chest piece he was wearing over his shirt. All he had with him, was his knife and the lightsaber of Qui-Gon Jinn, given to him by Obi-Wan, for practice before he built his own saber.

Bowing to ruler of Mandalore, Robert escorted her aboard the recently repaired Cornet and soon they set off for Mandalore.

Meanwhile, on Concordia the moon of Mandalore, Pre Vizla had received word that Satine was returning. Furious that his assassin failed, he killed the assassin for his failure and decided to deal with Satine, personally. Gathering his armor and the stolen Darksaber, he set course for Mandalore.

 _Roberts point of view_

1400 hours

Last time I was onboard the Cornet, I fired one hundred-twenty-eight shotgun shells destroying numerous droids and stopped a traitor from escaping with a hostage.

Had I been on earth, I wouldn't have been able to do any of that. But here, in this galaxy I am making a difference.

Looking out the window of the Cornets dining hall, I watched as we traveled through hyperspace, the bright blue vortex of energy swirling around us, taking us faster than anything I have ever been on back home.

Home. I have been away from there for so long, I wondered if my aunt and uncles have given up and considered me dead. I wouldn't blame them. I have been here for almost half a year and I was doing things that most people could only dream of.

Soon I sensed the presence of Satine entering the dining hall. I could tell she was concerned for me. "Thinking of your home world?" she asked as she gestured for me to sit down at the table. "Yes. But it's more about my family, I can't help but think that they haven't given up on me." I said as I sat down at the table. "I thought master Kenobi said your parents were dead?" she asked confused. "They are. It's my dad's old unit I am thinking about. They became part of my family after he died. They were there for holiday's, birthdays cookouts and many other events. They even taught me a lot of what I know about weapons and combat." I said to her.

"Sounds like your family is extended then just your parents." She chuckled. "Yeah. My aunt Cassie said 'you don't have to be related to be family.' She is right. They may not be blood related, but they are my family and the only family I have left." I said sadly, as I pulled out a picture of me and my aunt and uncles from my pocket.

"Is that them?" Satine asked as she looked at the photo. "Yes." I said as placed the picture down on the table. In the photo were seven men and one women, kneeling right by my side, with me holding a GI JOE action figure. "The man with the black hair and five o'clock shadow is my uncle Barney, the current leader of the group. The one with shaved blond head is my uncle Lee, he taught me hand to hand combat. The tall black man with the mustache is my uncle Caesar, he never backs down from anything. The tall blond haired big guy in the back is my uncle Gunner, he used to get in trouble with the police when he used to set off firecrackers when he was younger." I said as I began to explain who each person in the photo was.

"I one wearing the cowboy hat is my uncle Ray, he always reads the bible and is the son of a preacher who preached the wrong ideas about who people with white skin are superior to all others. I guess in a way, Ray is trying to make amends for what his father did." I explained as I pointed to the next person in the photo. "That guy right here, is my uncle Lincoln, his ancestors used to live on most of the country I call home, before they were forced off their land by the government of the past. He taught me that our ancestors spirits always live on inside us all. The one beside him is my uncle Billy. He was picked on when he was younger but he always stood up for himself and wouldn't fight back unless he absolutely had to. I could always talk to him whenever I was being bullied. The women of the group is my aunt Cassie, her father was an action movie star back in the 1970's on earth, I used to watch all his movie with her when I was younger, plus she is a good cook." I finished explaining to Satine, who was shocked by how large my extended family was.

Five white men, one Apache, one African American and one white women. Yep, my family was a lot bigger.

Soon tears began to roll down my face, just talking about my family made me realize I miss them greatly. Satine, seeing how sad I was put her hand on my shoulder. "You'll see them again one day. I promise." She said as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

I was grateful to Satine. True, she is a pacifist but at the same time was supporting and helping a soldier overcome his sadness. It felt weird, I never met Satine before but somehow, I felt like I knew her before.

Two hours later, we landed at Sundari and were about to head to the royal palace when a nearby speeder exploded knocking me, Satine and her guards to the ground. Coming in by jetpack was Vizla. "Today you pay for your crimes against the people of Mandalore with your life." He shouted as he ignited the Darksaber and walked over to the downed duchess. "The price is your life." He stated as he raised the black blade and prepared to end her life.

Once I stood back up and saw what was about to happen, I knew I had to act. Unsheathing the lightsaber I was given, I used the force to leap forward, igniting the weapons green blade blocking the fatal strike against the ruler of Mandalore.

Through his helmets t shaped visor, Vizla was pissed that I had blocked his strike. "Sorry to interrupt your moment of glory buddy, but wouldn't you rather fight someone who can fight back?" I said as I force pushed Vizla back a few feet away from Satine. "Please. I have killed many jedi before you and you aren't even from this galaxy. You are just a child." He said mocking me.

"True," I said as brought the saber up and held it in a Form II, Makashi and moved away from Satine, keeping Vizla's focus on me instead of her. "I may not be a jedi, but I am a damn better warrior then you will ever be." Vizla just laughed. "And what makes you the better warrior than me?" he asked, as he tightened his grip on his own saber. "Because I got something you don't: honor." I exclaimed as I used the force to move faster towards Vizla's position landing the first strike against the Death Watch leader.

Vizla blocked my strike and countered with a downwards strike. I blocked his attack and countered with a series of fast strikes towards the center of his body. He blocked every strike and soon we had our sabers locked together. Using the momentum, I swung my blade to the right, knocking the darksaber out of Vizla's hands.

He was unarmed, he waited for the end, but it never came. "Pick it up." I said to the terrorist leader who looked at me confused. "I won't kill an unarmed opponent. If you are going to meet your end than you do so with honor, however much you have left in your soul."

Vizla just chuckled. Pulling out one of his pistols he fired at my leg, catching me off guard and then knocking me to the ground, deactivating Qui-Gon's lightsaber in the process. He then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Honor is for the weak." He spat at me, before punching me in the gut and throwing me towards Satine. The impact caused Satine to go into the air for a few feet and then land right on top of me.

Vizla quickly recovered the Darksaber and walked over to us. Four of Satine's guards tried to intervene but he gunned them all down in a second.

Soon Vizla was right on top of us. "Farewell Duchess, Mandalore has no use for a weak ruler." He said as brought the black lightsaber down upon his target.

As fast as I could, I rolled over, pushing Satine beneath me, using my own body as her shield. I cried out in pain as the blade pierced through my chest plate and hit my skin. It wasn't enough to skill me, but damn did it hurt.

"Move aside boy." Vizla shouted, furious that he hadn't killed his intended target. "You call me the weak one, but you attack the helpless. You're the weak one." I exclaimed before he began to strike me again and again. "Never give up. You have a family waiting for you." I heard Satine say.

" _I can feel its voice. Feel something…deeper. Something about this galaxy…the force."_ I thought to myself as I began to hear my heart beat faster and faster. _"The power to connect the galaxy. The power to protect and remake a man. I hear it, I hear you voice of the force."_ "I…I AM REBORN!" I shouted as a bright white light soon engulfed me and knocked Vizla back. Somehow, my wounds were healed and I felt stronger than ever. Quickly, I reached out with the force and reclaimed Qui-Gon's lightsaber igniting it once again.

Vizla just stood there, utterly shocked by what had just happened. He must have landed twenty fatal blows on my body and hear I was, standing in front of him like nothing ever happened. "You may have that strength. BUT I HAVE THESE GOLD FINGERS!" I shouted as I began to channel my newfound strength and power through my hand and into my lightsaber.

I then lunged forward, like an express train going at full speed. "HERE I GO! SHINING FINGER!" I yelled as I kept clashing my blade against the against the blade of the darksaber. Each strike pushed Vizla closer and closer to the edge of the landing pad.

Soon our blades were looked once again in struggle for who would emerge victorious. "You call yourself a true warrior. Yet you use the tactics of a coward and terrorist to make your point heard. You are no warrior, you are a TRAITOR." I shouted as I once again used my momentum, pushing the darksaber of off my own blade and made contact with Vizlas helmet.

The blade pierced his helmet and through the crack I could see that a mark was left on his face. "This isn't over boy." Vizla shouted as his jetpack roared to life and flew away from the capital a wounded man.

I breathed heavily, my first real lightsaber duel had ended in victory and Satine was safe. Soon, Mandalorian officers arrived and began to tend to those that were wounded from the explosion and the Duchess herself. I just stood near the edge of the landing pad and looked out to the horizon. The wind blew past my body. For the first time since I came to this galaxy I defeated a far more powerful opponent than any droid I have faced. "I have embraced my destiny. I am a jedi. I am no longer a boy from earth, I AM EARTHS FIRST JEDI!" I shouted into the air, before the exhaustion and fatigue from my battle caused me to fall backwards and faint.

 _Normal point of view_

Three days have passed since Robert defended Satine and sent Pre Vizla packing. During those three days, Robert received the best medical care available on Mandalore.

Satine, informing the Jedi council of what had happened, sent Anakin and Ahsoka to Mandalore to bring Robert back to Coruscant and receive his full report on the events that occurred.

When Ahsoka and Anakin arrived to pick up Robert, both were worried about his current state of health. To their surprise, Robert has feeling better than before, his body had made a complete recovery and he was found outside the hospital talking to Satine.

Robert had request some Mandalorian iron that he may use for when the time came for him to build his lightsabers. He wanted to use something that would signify his victory over the leader of Death Watch. Satine agreed to his request and gave him a bar of iron for him to take with him.

As he boarded the ETA-class shuttle, he turned back towards the domed city and saw Satine waving goodbye to him. Before Anakin closed the ramp, Robert gave Satine a friendly wave goodbye before the ramp closed and he entered the cockpit.

"You have had quite the adventure here." Anakin said as he activated the hyperdrive and made the jump to lightspeed. Robert just chuckled, taking one last look at the planet that helped change his life. "You don't know the half of it Skyguy." He said as the shuttle entered hyperspace.

Meanwhile, in his personal sanctum Darth Sidious sensed Roberts growing power. He would soon have to make his move to get this boy to his side.

 **Well, what do you guys think. Sorry there wasn't a gun battle, I just wanted Robert to experience his first lightsaber duel and unlock his true powers.**

 **The move shining finger, comes from the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam, a very good show and one of my favorite of the Gundam series. However, I made some changes and had it channel into his saber and act like StarKillers force fury from the force unleashed 2.**

 **The part with Robert taking the blows meant for Satine and shouting he was reborn was heavily inspired by the scene in Transformers Cybertron where Overhaul protects Snarl from Scourage, hearing the voice of the Cyber Planet key of Jungle Planet and becomes Leobreaker. One of my favorite scenes from the Unicron trilogy.**

 **Next time on LoneWolf birth of a warrior, Robert goes in search of his crystal, but he learns that two are better than one.**

 **If you have ideas of what type of lightsaber he should use and what color the blade should be, please leave your thoughts in the review section. I have a good idea of what I want to do for the saber, but I want to see what you guys think.**

 **Until next time.**


	15. Crystals

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter for LoneWolf birth of a warrior.**

 **Now comes the moment you have all been waiting for I hope. Robert will finally get to build his own lightsabers.**

 **To those who have given me a color suggestion, I am sorry to say that I have made up my mind in regards to his saber colors. However, I will have General Grievous in a later story use lightsabers with the colors that you have suggested.**

 **This chapter takes place during the Zillo beast incident, so unfortunately the magnificent creature will not appear. Sorry to disappoint you all.**

 **All rights to Star Wars belong to Disney, I do not own anything only my original characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Crystals

March 6th, 2018, 21BBY

Jedi temple, Coruscant

1200 hours

 _Normal point of view  
_

Less than a day has passed since the fateful duel on Mandalore occurred. Everyone in the jedi temple was talking about Roberts victory.

Whenever Robert walked passed a group of younglings, they would all ask him how he was able to use such a power. Unfortunately, Robert himself didn't have the answer himself. Even he was confused to how he was able to use the energy he channeled through his body during his fight with Pre Vizla.

He was puzzled, there was still a lot of unanswered questions he did not have the answers too. He needed to talk to master Yoda.

Soon he reached Yoda's quarters. Yesterday, he had asked to speak with the grand master of the Jedi order about what had happened on Mandalore.

Dressed in the robes that were given to him after he began his training in the force, Robert took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Enter." Yoda's voice came from behind the door.

The doors to the grand master's quarters opened and there sat Yoda, deep in meditation on one of the seats he had in his quarters for visitors. Robert sat down and waited patiently for him to finish meditating.

"Confused, you are?" the elder jedi asked. "Yes master. I am still confused about what happened on Mandalore. The sudden surge of power, the strength I felt it's all too confusing. I feel like what I did hasn't been done in years. Do you know anything about Shining Finger?" Robert asked Yoda.

"Heard of this technique I have, powerful it is." Yoda said as he looked towards Robert. "Use this technique, the first you are in years. Count Dooku's student, the last known user she was before she disappeared." He finished saying.

Roberts eyes went wide, what he used was a legendary technique that hasn't been used in a long time. Yet he was still puzzled as to who he was able to use this technique without any kind of training. He needed more answers, he was beginning to think that there is more to himself then he knew.

Before he could ask another question, Yoda spoke first. "To Ilum you must go. Time, it is for you to acquire your crystal to build your lightsaber. The will of the force it is." He said as he leapt up from his seat and moved towards the door.

Robert had heard of Ilum, it is one of the sacred places to the jedi and the location of a vast cave containing kyber crystals, the heart of a lightsaber. The journey to acquire these crystals is known as the Gathering. A trial that all jedi younglings must go on in order to become Jedi.

The planet is also very cold, so he had to pack warm for this trip.

Once he returned to his quarters, he grabbed his leather jacket, bought for him by Padme Amidala, the senator from Naboo and a good friend and slung it over his shoulder. He was about to grab his Colt 1911, but decided to leave them behind. This wasn't a combat mission, this was a quest to learn more about his powers.

When he reached one of the temple's hangers, he found Ahsoka waiting for him by the Twilight, a beat up old spice freighter used by Anakin and Ahsoka to bring Rotta, Jabba the Hutts son back to him when he was kidnapped by the Separatists. Since then, it has received numerous upgrades and modifications.

"You ready?" Ahsoka asked she started to walk up the boarding ramp to the freighter. "You bet I am." Robert replied.

Soon the Twilight lifted off and ascended to Coruscant's orbit. With the coordinates for Ilum looked into the navi computer, Ahsoka pulled the lever and soon they made the jump to hyperspace.

 _Roberts point of view_

Ilum

1400 hours

I enjoy spending time with Ahsoka.

Sure, she is a jedi and they aren't allowed to form attachments of fall in love, but I like spending time with her as a friend. During my training with Krell, she tended to my wounds that received from the brutal training. Friends are a good thing to have no matter where you are in the universe.

I learned a lot about her and she in turn learned a lot about me. Her selfless nature and bravery reminded me a lot about my mother.

Soon the Twilight exited hyperspace and we arrived at the frozen world of Ilum. We landed close the crystal caves but all I could see was a wall of ice. Ahsoka extending her hand, used the force and the ice soon shattered revealing the door to the cave.

Once inside, she used the force again to open another door. The door way lead to a large cavern where I would find my crystal. However, before I could enter the cave Ahsoka told me that I had a time limit. I had until the sun sets to find my crystal before the ice resealed the cave forever.

No pressure or nothing. Still I was determined to find my crystal. My determination grew as I entered the cave, taking only my jacket and flashlight.

I hadn't gotten very far before I began to see things. When I turned a corner, I saw my mother walking in the city of Boston. She looked happy, knowing her she probably finished volunteering at the homeless shelter.

Soon the scene changed and the next thing I knew I was seeing my mom fighting a guy in a long crimson robe. "I have found you at last. Now you will die." The man said as he held out his hand and my mom began to choke. He was using the force to strangle her. Soon he let go and my mom dropped to the ground. He then walked over, pulled out something from his robe and pressed it up against her chest.

I didn't see what happened because soon the scenery changed. I was outside my home on earth. My mom and I didn't have any neighbors so a lot of the times I went to my friends' houses or they came to our house.

In the drive way, was a black GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck that belonged to my uncle Ray and two police cruisers. It was then it hit me, my mom being attacked in Boston and the police at my home, I was seeing the day my mom was murdered.

As I got closer and closer to the house, I could see myself, an eight-year-old boy being told that his mother is dead, crying into my uncle's arms. I remember the sadness all too well that day, I had a hard time excepting the fact that she was dead and thought it was all a bad dream.

It wasn't, I secluded myself in my room for several days, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom.

Soon, darkness surrounded me and I dropped to the ground, tears flowing from my eyes. Then I heard the voice. "You are nothing like your mother." The first voice said. It was a man's voice. "Aw the little baby going to cry. Go on baby cry, cry that your mommy isn't here to help you." A second voice said in the darkness.

I remembered, after my mom died I was picked on by a lot of kids at school. Rumors were spread that my mom had abandoned me and ran off with some other guy. The teachers at school barely did anything to help me so I confided in my uncle Billy, who gave my old teachers an ear full of why they didn't do anything do stop the teasing.

If that wasn't bad enough a few weeks later I came home with a black eye and bloody nose. One of my 'classmates' had thought it would be fun to 'put me in my place' as he said. Right when I got on the school bus, he tripped me, got me back to my feet and then punched me in the eye and nose.

Again, my uncle Billy gave the school board an earful of why they weren't doing anything to stop the bullying. So, he decided if the school wasn't going to do anything about it then he sure as hell was. He taught me how to defend myself so that the next time I was picked on or someone tried to hit me I could handle it.

That's when I realized, all these things I was seeing, my memories from my past. This was a moment that helped me become the person I am today. My uncle teaching me how defend myself helped me to become stronger and more determined to fight for the right reason.

Soon the memories of my past faded and I continued my way forward.

Soon I came to a large chasm. At the far end, I could see the distinct glow of a kyber crystal. However, there was no bridge for me to cross. I checked my watch and I had been in the cave for twenty-five minutes. I still had plenty of time to get my crystal.

I glanced around, looking for some way to get across the chasm. I noticed that there was a loose section of the ceiling. If I used the force, I could bring down the ceiling and make a bridge, the only downside is that the whole chasm could collapse destroying not only my crystal, but the crystals that other jedi would need.

That wouldn't sit well with the council. I then noticed that there was a small ledge down below the edge on the side of the chasm I was on. It looked strong enough to hold my wait, the only problem was that there wasn't any place for me to grab onto or jump too to reach the other side.

My mind began to race with many other possible ways, but none of them seemed to work. I became so frustrated that I just fell to the ground in despair. Soon I heard another voice. "The simplest solution is not always the easiest." The voice said. It was calm and kind, not like the other voices I heard before.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn. You know my former padawan, Obi-Wan-Kenobi." The voice said. Soon in front of me, a ghostly figure of a man with brown hair starting to grey in tan jedi robes appeared before me. "And I can tell you that this isn't your crystal." He said.

I had found a crystal, but it wasn't mine. I felt like I had failed myself. My anger and frustration began to build. "However," the deceased jedi master said, causing my anger to decrease. "I can guide you to your crystal. Follow me."

I wasn't actually sure whether to trust this spirt, but yet I felt like I could trust him. Quickly, I followed the spirt of Qui-Gon to where my crystals were. "Tell me, why must you become a jedi?" the ghostly jedi asked. "Well I guess because it's my destiny." I answered. Truthfully, I didn't even know myself. "It's not destiny, but the will of the force that you are the first jedi from earth." The ghost said.

I stopped in my tracks, I didn't tell him that I was from another world, no less another galaxy. "I may be no longer among the living, but I can tell you are from another planet. You aren't like other jedi I have seen." He responded as we arrived at a larger cavern. The only difference from the last cavern was that there was no chasm in the middle of it.

I glanced all around, but I couldn't see any crystals. "Your eyes can deceive you. You must use the force to find your crystal." Qui-gon said. I decided to do what the former jedi master said, got down to the ground and closed my eyes. For five minutes, I heard nothing but silence. Then I began to hear the voice of the crystal. I got up, but kept my eyes closed and followed the sound of the crystal.

When I got closer to the source of the sound, I opened my eyes and in front of me were two crystals, one green and one blue. "My crystals." I said. I turned around, wanting to thank the spirit of Qui-Gon, but I found that he had vanished. "The force is very strong in you Robert." Qui-Gon's voice echoed around the cavern. "I will be watching you, but you must remember to be brave and selfless. These are the qualities that make you a warrior."

As I grabbed my crystals, I doubled back to the entrance, hoping that the ice hadn't fully sealed the entrance. As I got close, I noticed that the ice had almost completely sealed the cave. Putting my left foot back and my right foot forward, I sprinted as fast as I could to the cave entrance. There was barely enough room to duck under, so I dropped to the floor, sliding underneath the ice and made it outside, just in time.

I looked around, but Ahsoka wasn't inside the temple. I figured she was back at the Twilight, so I started to head back to the ship.

I was right, she was waiting in the ship. I found her sleeping in the pilot's seat. I gently nudged her left shoulder awakening her from her sleep. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said playfully as he rubbed her eyes.

"When did you get back?" she asked. "Just now, and look what I found." I said as I reached into my jackets pocket and revealed my two crystals. Ahsoka was shocked to say the least. "I never heard of a jedi finding two crystals before." She said. "I guess its destiny." I said. "Come on, let's get back to the temple." I said.

Soon, he reached the atmosphere and jumped to lightspeed, my gathering over.

 _Normal point of view_

Coruscant

1800 hundred hours

When the Twilight reached the surface of Coruscant, Robert and Ahsoka gasped in horror at the devastation that was coming from the city.

Clouds of smoke billowed into the air, pedestrian bridges were broken in half and many buildings were smashed to pieces. "What the hell happened? It looks Godzilla wreck this place while fighting the Muto's." Robert said.

Ahsoka, not knowing who Godzilla is didn't answer. She was puzzled as well about what had happened while they were gone. Soon the pair noticed that the senate building was damaged as well. "Looks like someone attacked the senate." She said as she continued towards the Jedi temple.

When they landed, Anakin was waiting for them both. "Who attacked the city? Terrorists, Separatists a giant monster?" Robert asked.

Anakin explained that during the battle of Malastare, an ancient creature called the Zillo beast was awoken by the republics new weapon and wreaked havoc to their forces and the Dugs as well. They were able to stun the creature, making it look like it was dead and were prepared to transport the creature to an uncharted planet so it could live in peace.

However, after learning that its skin was strong enough not to be harmed by a lightsaber, the chancellor ordered the beast be brought back to Coruscant for further study, and hoped to utilize its skin for clone armor and ship armor.

Unfortunately, very little progress was made to examine the beasts strong armor. If the scales came off, it would cause the beast great pain. The chancellor, not giving any thought to it being the last of its kind ordered doctor Sionver Boll, the bivallian scientist in charge of studying the creature to kill it.

The fuel from Malastare was its weakness, however the dosage used wasn't powerful enough to kill it. The beast broke free of its restraints, and wreaked havoc throughout the city until it was finally killed outside the senate building.

"This is what happens when a leader decides to conduct research in a populated city." Robert said. He was sad that he never got to see this beast in person. He liked animals and would have probably found a way to keep the beast alive.

"I take it you found your crystal?" Obi-Wan said as he came over and joined the trio. "Not a crystal, but two crystals." Robert said as he revealed his crystals. Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised just like Ahsoka was when Robert showed her the crystals.

"Now it's time to build your lightsabers." A robotic voice said as a droid unlike any that Robert had seen before approached them. The droid had silver plating, yellow sensor eyes, four pairs of arms mounted on its back and a magnifying glass mounted on his head.

As the droid approached Robert, he examined Robert closely. "You have the spark of warrior within you, yet I have never seen anyone quite like you before young man." The droid said as he backed away from Robert and looked towards Ahsoka. "He has passed the gathering?" the droid asked. "Yes sir." Ahsoka responded.

"I take it this droid knows a lot about lightsabers?" Robert asked. The droid then gestured for Robert and the others to follow him. "Master Huyyang has served the jedi order for many years and he has a record of every lightsaber ever designed." Obi-Wan explained to Robert.

As they left the hanger, they made their way towards the temples workshop. Normally, droids that served the jedi order were brought here for repairs and maintance. But today, it was being used to build lightsabers. "I have seen may lightsabers in my days and I believe that yours will be special my boy." Huyyang said, as he turned to Robert. "Hold out your hand. Tell me what you see your lightsaber to be."

Robert began to say that he saw his lightsaber to be an exertion of himself, but was stopped by the architect droid. "No, no, no, not what you see in your mind but what you feel in your hand. What makes you strong in battle and humble in retreat." He said, correcting his earlier question he asked Robert.

Robert closed his eyes and concentrated. He soon opened his eyes. "Iron." He said. "Ah yes. Iron, and only Mandalorian Iron is stronger than most Irons. And you got some from Mandalore yes?" Huyyang asked.

Robert nodded and soon Huyyang brought out the components necessary for him to build his lightsabers.

It took Robert several tries, but soon he final finished his sabers. The center was made of pure iron and had several black metal components going from the top to bottom. In the center was the activation button and four small silver rings.

Soon Robert activated his sabers and one green and one blue blades emerged from the hilts. Finally, Robert was ready to progress on his journey.

 **Interesting chapter right. If anyone couldn't tell I gave Robert the sabers used by Galen Marek's clone from the force unleashed 2.**

 **Sorry to those who wanted to see him get a double-bladed lightsaber, black or yellow bladed lightsabers. Hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **Next time, Robert is sent to the underworld to track down a bounty hunter. And before anyone asks it is not Boba Fett or Cad Bane.**

 **Until next time.**


	16. Bounty Hunters

**Hi guys. It's me again with another exciting chapter of Lonewolf.**

 **First, I would like to thank all of the readers who have left a positive review for my story. The appreciation of hearing from all of you is what keeps me going.**

 **Second, I would like to thank Sr. Chief 'Maverick for his idea that I am including in one of my next two chapters. Thanks for the idea.**

 **Third, this chapter takes place during the events of Death Trap and R2 Come Home, so Robert will not encounter Boba yet.**

 **Star Wars and all its rights belong to Disney. I only own my original characters.**

 **With that out of the way I hereby present my latest chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 16: Bounty Hunters

Coruscant

March 8th2018 21BBY

0900 hours

 _Robert's point of view_

The destruction left in the wake of the Zillo Beast's rampage was hard to take in.

The city looked like it was wrecked by a gang that had too much to drink. In one place, you could find people coming together and helping to rebuild the city and tending to those that were injured. Other parts, you would find lowlife thugs and criminals taking advantage of those that were affected and either killing for fun or kidnapping the desperate people who had lost everything in the beast's path.

While the Jedi are occupied with the war, criminals, bounty hunters and other scum were running amok around the lower levels, taking advantage of the poor and destitute that have been affected by the war.

The jedi council had recently received information regarding Shahan Alama, a Weequay bounty hunter and one of the group of hunters that Cad Bane led in taking senators Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi and several others hostage in order to release the now deceased Ziro the Hutt.

Intel on him said that he was shot down over Florum and captured by Hondo Ohnaka, a pirate that had successfully captured Count Dooku months before I arrived. But that change. Coruscant guard probe droids had found a Weequay male matching the description of Alama in Coruscant underworld.

While most jedi were either out fighting the war, or coming back to help rebuild the city, the council had assigned me to find Alama and bring him in for questioning about who he was working for during the hostage crisis.

In my holster in place of my colt, was one of the most powerful handguns ever created, a S&W M500 .500 S&W Magnum double action revolver with a 10.5-inch barrel and extended ejector shroud.

I was packing some serious firepower. I left my lightsabers back at the temple, for if Shahan saw my lightsabers he would run and either disappear or try and kill me. Having those would make me stick out like a hair in a bag of chocolate chips.

As I parked the speeder the council had provided me, I looked around and scanned the area. I couldn't make out Shahan's location amongst the crowd so I decided to check the local nightclub for anyone matching his description.

Entering the nightclub, I scanned the entire room. There were rodians, pantorans, humans, twi'lek's, devarornians and several weequays, but none matched the description of Alama. I decided to get a feel for the crowd.

As I moved through the club, passing the girls dancing and flirting with the patrons, I decided that instead of using my eyes to find my target, I would listen through the force. Looking towards an empty table in the corner, I sat down and closed my eyes.

By blocking out the noise and distractions around me I could hear what everyone was saying.

I heard a dancer asking a patron if they wanted them for a private dance. Instantly, the patrons mind began to think of all sort of disgusting things he would get from the girl. Not what I was looking for. Another patron was talking with their compatriots. They were smugglers and were discussing their plan to smuggle some spice to the hutt clans on Nal Hutta. Again, not what I was looking for.

I heard a dancer sighing. She was depressed, she had taken this job to make some money so she could provide food for her family, but her last client had left and never paid her. "That stupid Weequay. He paid me two-hundred credits for a private dance and didn't even pay up." She said aloud in her thoughts.

I opened my eyes and saw the girl. She was human, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a revealing one-piece dress with short black gloves. I got up and made my way to her.

When I reached her, she looked at me, curious to my intentions. "Hey there honey." She said in a cute voice. "If you want me you'll have to pay up front, I don't come cheap." I was disgusted. I wasn't here to look for a good time, I was here to find a criminal. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I am looking for someone. A bounty hunter named Shahan Alama, do you know him?" I asked.

"Oh, you're looking for him. I can tell you but not out here. Follow me." She said. I could tell that she was planning on taking me for every credit I had. "I don't have time for this." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down to her seat. "Tell me where I can find Shahan and I will make it worth your while."

Immediately, the girl's eyes widened. I could tell that she needed the credits and that I was offering her plenty for some answers. "When you put that way, how can a girl say no. The bounty hunter you are looking for, I heard him say that he and a few of his buddies had a warehouse down in the factory district. Here's the location." She explained.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out some credits. "Thank you for the information." I said as I handed her the credits. With that, I left the club and returned to my speeder. Before I left, I began to think about my aunt and uncles. I haven't been in this new galaxy for almost a whole year and I was beginning to wonder how they were doing. If I knew my uncle Barney, he and the others were kicking ass and taking names.

I entered my speeder, and left the nightclub for Shahan's location.

Industrial district

1015 hours

When I arrived at the location provided by the girl, I landed my speeder a few feet away from the factory and crept closer to the factory. Once I had a good vantage point of the factory, I took out my electrobinoculars and zoomed in on the factory.

I could see several scumbags down below, loading up a pair of speeders. I turned my attention to the open factory door and noticed that several crates were being taken out of the factory. Two of the loaders, a human and rodian dropped the crate and its contents spilled out across the ground.

DC15 and DC15s blaster rifles scattered all over the ground. I placed the pieces together, these men were part of an arms smuggling ring, selling republic weapons to the separatists and their allies.

I had thought that Car Affa, the Weequay arms smuggler that Anakin and Ahsoka had brought in had is operation shutdown. It appears that whoever was running this operation had picked up where Car had left off before he was arrested.

As I pondered to who was running this operation, I soon spotted my target. From inside the factory doors, Shahan Alama appeared from the darkness, red beret and all. He wasn't happy. He looked towards the two who had dropped the crate and motioned for them to place the blasters back in the crates as quickly as possible.

I had found my target. I tossed my electrobinoculars back into my speeder and flew closer to the factory. Once I landed I checked my magnum. I had fifty rounds with me and was determined to make each shot count.

I took a deep breath and exited the shadows from which I had hidden my speeder behind. "Shahan Alama." I said as I approached the bounty hunter. "What's it to you?" he responded in a gruff voice. "You're under arrest for your actions in the attack on the senate building. Surrender and you will not be harmed." I said to the bounty hunter as I pulled out my M500 from my holster and aimed it at his gut.

Surprised by my words, Shahan whistled and alerted his men to shoot me. I quickly took cover behind a stack of crates and activated my homing beacon, so Thire of the Coruscant guard would arrive at my location and take these men into custody. Provided I didn't kill them all.

As the blaster fire rang around the factory, I peeked out of cover and fired my magnum killing one of Shahan's men. I took aim at another target and fired two shots, putting the target down. One of the speeders began to move closer and closer to my position, its driver intent on running me down. I aimed at the windshield and fired two shots into the pilot, killing him and causing the speeder to flip over on its back.

I reloaded my magnum with five new rounds and ducked back down behind the crates as more blaster fire was fired at my position. I took aim at a rodian and fired a single round into his torso. When he fell, I took aim at Shahan and fired, my bullet hitting his arm and knocking his blaster from his hand. I then used the force to push him towards a stack of crates, the impact knocking him dizzy. I then turned my attention to one of the twi'lek's and fired a round at his leg. As the smuggler screamed in pain from the pain of the bullets impact on his knee, I took aim at another smuggler, this one holding a E5 blaster rifle, like the droid army uses. I took aim and fired the remaining two rounds of my magnum at him, killing him instantly. I then heard the familiar sound of gunships approaching.

Thire had gotten my beacon and arrived with several other troopers and began to take the men into to custody and bring the blasters back to the army. I then walked over to an injured Shahan and looked at him. He then looked towards his dropped blaster. "Don't even think about it." I said as I kicked the pistol away from him. I then held up my magnum and pointed it to his face.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Did he fire four bullets or five bullets?' Well to tell you the truth, in all the excitement, I lost track myself. But being as this is a S&W M500 .500 magnum, one of the most powerful handguns from earth and would blow your fucking head right off, you better ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya punk?" I said as I cocked the hammer of my magnum and aimed it at the bounty hunters head.

Shahan braced himself for death, but when I pulled the trigger nothing happened. I had fired only five shots and was just bluffing. As I walked away from the injured bounty hunter he called out. "Who the hell are you?" he asked. I turned around and starred at him. "I'm a lone wolf." I said as medics arrived to tend to his wounds and take him to prison.

I returned to my speeder and headed back to the jedi temple.

Jedi Temple

1200 hours

 _Normal point of view_

When Robert returned to the temple, he reported his success to master Yoda.

With thefts of republic weapons stopped, the weapons would be returned to those who needed them the most.

Now Robert was waiting outside the temple war room for master Plo and Ahsoka. As he waited, he heard the frantic beeps of an Artoo unit. He turned to see R2-D2 speeding towards the war room as fast as his treads could carry him.

"Who easy their pal. Whats gotten into you?" Robert said, trying to figure out what the droid was trying to say.

Not wanting to wait, R2 pushed Robert through the door and both fell down the stairs, interrupting master Plo's briefing. R2 had fallen on top of Robert, "Get this droid off of me." Robert said from underneath. "Artoo?" Ahsoka asked in confusion as she stood the little droid up.

Soon Artoo began to bash and push Master Plo's own droid R7-D4 away from the terminal socket. Ahsoka, shocked by Artoo's unusual behavior told him to stop it and got in between the two droids. Once Ahsoka explained that Artoo belonged to Anakin, Master Plo permitted the droid to deliver the message that he had. Robert stood up, dusting himself off. "I am find to thanks for asking." He said.

Once Artoo had plugged into the terminal, Anakin and Mace Appeared in the hologram, trapped under several tons of wreckage.

It turns out, that someone had sabotaged the cruiser Endurance and forced it to crash land on Vanqor, the gundark home world. With the situation clear, Master Plo ordered his ship to be prepared for departure with Ahsoka and Robert.

Vanqor

1225 hours

Three wolfpack gunships descended quickly to the wreckage of the Endurance. "THAT SHIP IS FALLING APART!" Robert shouted over the roar of the gunships engines. Ahsoka and Master Plo knew he was right, at the rate the ship is falling apart they may only have minutes before Anakin and Mace are lost.

The remains of the ships bridge began to buckle and come lose. Once the gunship made it into position, Ahsoka scanned for both Master Windu and her Anakin. "There, in the bridge! I can see them." she shouted over the roaring engines. "Ahsoka, Robert, hold the ship steady." Master Plo said as all three extended their hands and began to hold the collapsing bridge as steady as they could.

Four clone troopers aimed their rifles and fired their cables, securing the gunship to the destroyed endurance and allowing Wolfe and Comet to jump to the bridge and rescue Mace and Anakin. All three Jedi were beginning to tire out, but they held on for just a little longer.

Once Anakin, Mace, Wolfe and Comet were back aboard the gunship, Ahsoka cut the cables with her lightsaber holding the two ships together and the rescue ship made a beeline away from the collapsing bridge, as it fell to the ground and exploded.

At the landing zone, Ahsoka could see that both masters were hurt badly. Thanks to Artoo's bravery he had save two jedi generals from death and was a hero. He even earned a thank you from master Windu. As Anakin and Mace were loaded onto a gunship, Ahsoka and Plo noticed that Robert was looking at the wreckage of the Endurance. "You are troubled by this, aren't you?" Plo Koon asked him as he turned around and faced them both.

"Ships just don't crash without any reason." He said as he turned back to the flaming wreckage of what was once the Endurance. "This was sabotage. Someone went through a lot of trouble to bring this ship down; the question is why and who were they after?" he said as the three then boarded another gunship and left the planet with many more questions and fewer answers.

 **There you have it. One of Cad Bane's partners has been arrested and Robert pulled a dirty harry. Special thanks to SAK-96 for the idea.**

 **I should let you all know that I have just started work, so updates won't be as often as you would want them. But I can assure you all that every chance I get on my day's off our vacation I try to publish as many new chapters as I can.**

 **Next Time, Lethal Track down and Boba's change in destiny. If you guys want me to spare Ponds from being killed by Aurra Sing, let me know and I can work that into the chapter.**

 **Until next time.**


	17. Lethal Trackdown

**Hey guys. It's me again with another chapter of Lone Wolf. Sorry I haven't been updating my story for a while. The job I work is hectic. I start late in the morning/ early afternoon and end late at night, and I only get two days off a week so that doesn't leave me a lot of time to write. But rest assured that I have not abandoned this story.**

 **Now its time for Robert to help change the destiny of Boba Fett.**

 **Star Wars belongs to Disney and LucasFilms. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 17: Lethal Track down

March 10th 2018, 21BBY

Deep Space

1030 hours

 _Normal point of view_

In the blackness of space, a Firespray 31 patrol and attack craft flew through the Vanqor system. This was no ordinary ship.

This heavily modified ship was fitted with a cloaking device, decoy array, sensor mark, jamming system and a static discharge port for defensive measures. It was armed with twin blaster cannons, twin rapid-fire cannons, concussion missiles, a minelayer, and seismic charges for offensive maneuver's.

Equipped with a class-1 hyperdrive, military grade sensor array, this ship was also capable of reaching a top speed of 1,000 miles per hour in the atmosphere.

Its name is the Slave 1, the personal starship of the late bounty hunter Jango Fett and now in the possession of his son, Boba.

Inside the cockpit were several bounty hunters. Aurra Sing a hybrid bounty hunter and former jedi with a built in biocomputer in her head, Bossk a Trandoshan bounty hunter and member of the Bounty Hunters Guild at the controls and Castas, a Klatooinian bounty hunter. Boba had hired to assist him in his quest for revenge on Mace Windu, the jedi who killed his father in front of him nearly a year ago.

It was a simple job, kill Mace Windu, avenge his father and get a large reward from the separatists with proof of the dead jedi.

It didn't go as planned. Mace was still alive and now they had taken hostages. As the ship maneuvered further in space, Boba got up and went to check on the hostages.

Behind the cockpit and siting bound and gagged near the doors to the airlock were a clone naval officer, Commander Ponds of the 91st mobile reconnaissance corps and leader of Lightning Squadron and Admiral Shaon Kilian, the commander of the once proud Endurance.

Boba knelt down, removed Kilian's gag and unscrewed the top of his canteen. "This isn't what I wanted." He said as he allowed his hostage a drink of water. "You don't have to do this. You're not like them, I can tell." The admiral said as he finished his drink. "What do you know old man?" Boba asked angrily. "I know a good soldier when I see one." Kilian said to Boba. "I'm no soldier. I'm no clone not like those two." Boba said.

"I know you aren't a clone," Kilian said, correcting his previous statement. "But you aren't a murdered either. I know about your father, I met him once long ago. He was a good man and he wouldn't want to see you doing this." He explained. Boba was taken aback by his words. Admiral Kilian, one of their hostages knew his father.

"I doubt you know this, but there is a soldier in the Republic army that isn't a clone." Kilian said to a shocked Boba. "I haven't met him, but I heard you and him are a lot alike, you both lost your fathers. The only difference is that he isn't trying to get revenge."

Boba knew he was talking about. He had heard stories of a soldier in the republics clone army that wasn't a clone. He used different weapons then what anyone else used and he was known as the Lone Wolf.

Before Boba could ask anything else, Aurra entered the back. Quickly, Boba put Kilian's gag back on and backed away from the hostages. "What are we going to do with them?" Boba asked. Aurra let out a small chuckle before kneeling down in front of the admiral. "Oh, I think are friends here about to become quite useful." She said before she began to slap the admiral while Boba just turned away.

Coruscant

Jedi Temple

1033 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

I stood at the window, right beside Anakin.

Both he and Mace were given a leave of absence to recover from their injuries on Vanqor.

As we watched the dozens of speeders fly by in the distance away from the temple, Anakin turned towards his injured roommate. "So, what are you planning to do about this son of Jango Fett?" Anakin asked. I was curious as well. "I'm planning on doing anything." Mace replied as he continued looking at his datapad. "That kid destroyed an entire cruiser to get to you, and you're just going to sit here?" Anakin asked.

"Is there something else I should be doing Skywalker?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the datapad. "How about tracking him down?" Anakin suggested. "So, I should behave as this child does? I should seek revenge?" Mace asked, his eyes still focused on his datapad. "No. How is it revenge if you stop this kid and bring him to justice?" Anakin stated. "In case you haven't noticed, we are fighting a war." Mace said, finally turning his eyes towards Anakin.

"He's going to get himself killed." I said as kept my gaze at the city. "Who is?" Mace asked as I turned around and faced the two of them. "Boba. He is blinded by revenge. He will stop at nothing to avenge his father. Sure, you killed him in self-defense, but to him he considers it murder. A child should never have to see his own father killed in front of him." I said. "You sound like you have seen this before." Anakin said.

I chuckled. "No, but revenge will never bring back those we have lost." I said just as Ahsoka and Master Plo entered the room. "We have a situation. We received a transmission from the bounty hunters." He said as he walked over to the room's holoprojector. Mace got up and walked over to the projector. "They apparently took hostages." Plo said as the curtains closed and a hologram of Aurra and Boba with blasters drawn with the hostages in front of them appeared.

" _Mace Windu. You were lucky to escape, but your friends here were not so fortunate."_ Boba said as he held his blaster to the naval officer's head. _"Until you face Boba, these men will be killed."_ Aurra said as she looked towards the officer. _"One at a time, whats your name?"_ She asked the clone.

The clone remained silent, not giving a reply even after Aurra kicked him. _"Pathetic. Boba do it."_ Aurra said to Boba. Even though this was a transmission I could tell that Boba was hesitating. For some reason he felt unsure about pulling the trigger.

He lowered his blaster. Pissed at what had happened, Aurra pointed her own blaster at the clone and pulled the trigger, killing the hostage. _"Only two to go Windu. Come and find us, we'll be waiting."_ She said as the transmission soon ended.

"I'll go." Mace said as he began to make his way to the door. "I thought you had bigger concerns?" Anakin said reminding the older jedi master of what he told him earlier. "That was before we knew hostages were involved." He said.

"That's a bad idea." I said. "If Boba see's you it will only trigger more pain and sadness that he has bottled up inside him. Plus, he might do something reckless and will either get himself killed and you are still to injured to travel off world." I said. "I agree with Corporal Lehner. I shall go and take Padawan Tano and Robert with me." Master Plo said.

Mace reluctantly agreed and three hours later we in a Praxis Mk.1 turbo speeder and were heading to undisclosed location. I had changed out of my robes and had own my jungle camo pants and a light blue shirt. I also had on a dark brown poncho similar to the one that Master Plo was wearing.

Under my poncho, slug over my shoulder was an FN-P90. I had equipped it with a red dot sight and laser sight. As Ahsoka and Plo talked about where they were searching for any leads on Boba, I began to think back to the transmission. When Aurra told Boba to kill the officer he hesitated. Clearly, he didn't want to kill anyone but Mace, the look in his eyes when Aurra killed the officer, it told me that Boba didn't want anyone else to die.

I could relate. When my mom was murdered, they found a man by her body. He claimed he was trying to stabilize her until the ambulance arrived, but the police took notice of the blood on his hands and arrested him for murder. Two weeks later, he was released from prison, cleared of all charges. But other people believed he was the killer.

For months, he was ridiculed, mocked, and downright insulted for a crime he didn't commit. I believed that he really did kill my mom until one day, just before Christmas, Uncle Lincoln and I were returning home from the train station after seeing off my aunt Cassie, found the same man being beaten up by a bunch of gang bangers.

Uncle Lincoln stopped the car and told me to wait inside while he took care of the punks. When he finished teaching those goons a lesson, he told the man to get in his car and we drove him to my home. He was bleeding and looked like he was going to die. My uncle told me to use the blanket he had in the back and put pressure on his wound until Uncle Ray could see to him.

I was torn between letting the man who I believed had killed my mom die or save his life. I was going to let him die, but when the man told me that he was sorry that he couldn't save my mom I realized that he wasn't a killer, but a good person inside.

In the end I choose to save his life and that choice proved to be the honorable thing to do. When the man healed he introduced himself as Bruce, a former pickpocket who turned a new left when he picked a bible from someone's pocket. Since that day he decided to stay close to my home and would take care of me when my uncles and aunt were away on a mission.

That moment in my life, I learned that revenge will never bring back those we have lost. As we descended into the underworld, I knew that we had to find Boba so I could teach him the same thing that I learned all those years ago.

As we descended into the lower levels, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a milk run. In places like this, one has to be on alert. Criminals wouldn't pass the opportunity to take out a couple of jedi.

After passing the security checkpoint we began to make our way further and further into a rat's nest of criminals. I kept my gun tucked away and followed master Plo and Ahsoka. "The data on Jango Fett suggested he frequented this area. We must be cautious." Plo said to me and Ahsoka as we took a taxi and began our search.

Needless to say, our search was more difficult than we originally thought. We had visited four other bars and had found no clues to Boba's location. "Well I hope we have better luck here. This is the fifth scum bucket drinking hole we've been to." Ahsoka said as she disembarked from the taxi. "Yes, and this time try to be more…subtle." Plo said to her.

He was right. During the last four bars we had visited Ahsoka had nearly gotten us killed. "He is right. You and Anakin are lacking in the discretion department. If you listen you can be surprised at what people will reveal after they have had several shots of booze." I said, agreeing with the Kel dor jedi master.

When we entered the bar, Master Plo instructed us to look around while he went to the bar owner. As Ahsoka and I moved through the crowds off people, I could sense Ahsoka's growing frustration. I had to agree with her, the noise made it harder and harder to listen to anyone's conversations. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and began to listen. After a while she moved towards a table in the back of the bar where a Weequay and Nautolan were talking.

They were talking about a friend of theirs who was working a big job and had some information to give them before he was killed. Soon they mentioned Aurra Sing, but before we could hear anything else, the Nautolan grabbed Ahsoka and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Find something interesting kid?" he asked with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

Ahsoka elbowed the guy in the gut and was about to grab her lightsaber when I stepped in front of them. "Sorry about that. My sister sometimes forgets its rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation." I said quickly before Ahsoka could reveal who we were.

"Hey what are you hiding under that poncho?" the Weequay asked as the other patrons pulled out knives and blasters and pointed them at us. Soon we heard the activation of a lightsaber and Master Plo arrived to aid us. Soon Ahsoka activated her lightsaber and I pulled out my sub-machinegun. "Hey nobody's shooting up my place." The bar owner shouted as the three of us backed away towards the door. "He's right. Drinks on the house." Ahsoka said before throwing several credit bars to the patrons who scrambled for the money.

"Well that could have gone better." I said as we walked outside towards our taxi. "Did you really call me your 'sister'?" Ahsoka asked. "It was to keep them from hurting you." I said in my defense. "Well it wasn't very subtle." Master Plo said to us. "But Master, you were right. I heard about a murder, a murder Aurra Sing recently committed." Ahsoka said defending her actions. "Where?" Plo asked curiously. "Florrum." Ahsoka replied. "Guess I finally get to meet the infamous pirate that captured Dooku." I said. I wasn't looking forward to this.

Florrum

1230 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Exiting hyperspace, the T6 shuttle the three jedi had taken arrived at the fortress of the pirate Hondo Ohnaka, another associate of Jango Fett.

When the shuttle landed, Hondo was waiting to greet them. "Hello, hello and welcome to Florrum." He said. "I should assume you are walking us into a trap." Master Plo said. "Yes, you should. They are waiting inside the bar, I have no idea what she has planned for you." Hondo told the Jedi master. "And the reason you're telling us is?" Plo asked, he knew how crafty pirates can be. "So you know that I am not involved in this." Hondo said.

As Plo and Ahsoka entered the bar, Robert remained outside planning to cut off Aurra's escape route should things go south. As Robert waited, Hondo walked up to him. "In all my years, I have never seen a weapon like yours before. Where did you get it?" Hondo asked, curious about the P90 Robert had. "It's a submachinegun, FN-P90, 5.7x28mm fifty round horizontal magazine with a rate of fire of nine hundred rounds per minute. And it's not for sale." Robert said answering Hondo's asked and unasked questions.

Soon the sound of blaster fire came from the bar and Aurra stole one of the pirates speeder bikes. Ahsoka borrowed one and Robert jumped on the back of the bike and held on tight as Ahsoka gunned the bike at full speed in pursuit of Aurra.

Once they were in range, Robert fired his submachinegun at Aurra. Several rounds came close to her and the rest flew by her, hitting the ground. Aurra slowed down and then proceeded to bash them into the canyons wall. " _Ahsoka, Robert she is trying to lead you away from the hostages."_ Master Plo said over the comlink. " _Go to coordinates 1-5-7-9."_ "Understood, master." Ahsoka replied as she took a left turn and left Aurra's tail.

Soon they reached an open area where Bossk was prepared to execute Ponds and Kilian. Using the speeders cannons, Ahsoka distracted Bossk long enough for her to leap off the bike and cut the binders off Kilian and Ponds. Kilian grabbed Bossk's Rebly-V10 rifle and aimed it at the bounty hunter. Soon Aurra zoomed in and crashed her speeder into the other, knocking everyone to the ground.

Aurra then entered the Slave 1's cockpit and began to take off. Ahsoka jumped up onto the ship's window and dodged as Aurra began to shoot at her. Ahsoka then slashed one of the wings and landed back on the ground as the ship soon crashed a few miles away from their position. Robert witnessed the whole ordeal and wondered if Aurra had survived.

Coruscant

1315 hours

 _Roberts point of view_

When we arrived at the prison, Mace and Anakin were waiting for us. Mace then walked up to Boba and knelt down in front of him. "I realize I've done terrible things. But you started it when you murdered my father. I'll never forgive you." Boba said, admitting that what he did was wrong. "Well. You're just going to have to." Mace said before he instructed the clones to take the bounty hunters away. As the four Jedi prepared to board the shuttle, they all noticed that I was looking back at Boba. "Go. Talk to the boy." Master Plo said. He knew what I was going to do.

Soon I arrived at Boba's cell. The young boy looked at me before turning his head away. "What do you want?" he asked as I entered the cell. "You're lucky you know that. You got to know your father. Unlike me, my father died before I could ever meet him." I said.

This shocked Boba. "I thought Jedi didn't have families?" he asked. "They don't. I may be a jedi, but I am from another planet." I said. Boba then looked at me. "You're the Lone Wolf I have been hearing about. Aren't you?" he asked. "Yes, and you and I are a lot alike. We both wanted revenge." I said before sitting down on the bunk opposite to Boba.

"What do you mean?" Boba asked. Soon I began to tell him about my mom and how she was murdered and how I wanted revenge on the man I believed to have killed her. Boba listened as I told him about my own desire for revenge. When I finished telling him my story he just looked at me. "The line between justice and revenge is often blurred. Even if you had killed Mace it wouldn't have brought back your father." I said to the young Fett.

Soon I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small black book. "I want you to take this." I said as I handed Boba the book. "What is it?" he asked. "It's a bible, given to me by the man I thought had murdered my mom. I want you to read it." I explained. "What part?" Boba asked. "Whatever part speaks to you. Maybe then you will have given up your desire for revenge and begin to forge your own path." I said as I left Boba's cell and headed back to the landing platform. I turned around and saw that Boba was reading the book. I smiled, I had begun to help him redeem himself.

 **And that's a wrap. Boba has now begun his redemption. I decided to keep Ponds alive and I have plans for Admiral Kilian in the future.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I promise to make sure that my next chapter doesn't take too long.**

 **Next time, we return to Earth and meets Roberts aunt and uncles as they uncover something very unusual on one of their jobs. Remember to rate and review and I will see you all next time.**


	18. Payback

**Hey guys its me again. I am proud to present a new chapter of my Lone Wolf story.**

 **This chapter won't be set in the Star Wars galaxy or focus on Robert. This chapter will focus on Roberts Aunt and Uncles getting some much-earned pay back on the man who killed Roberts father.**

 **The events of this chapter will occur during the time between when Robert acquires his lightsaber crystals and his track down of Shahan Alma.**

 **All characters in this chapter belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing.**

Western Central African Republic, Africa

March 7th 2018, 0700 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Speeding through the plateaus and savannas of the landlocked country, a South African Class 34-800 diesel locomotive sped along the tracks. This engine and its load of fifteen boxcars, four armored railcars and five gun cars were stolen by arms smuggler Conrad Stonebanks for Hassan Maar a local warlord and human trafficker.

For the past six years, the landlocked African nation has become a battle ground between the local government and Maar have been fighting a brutal war that has left the nation devastated. Its economy in shambles, its cities and villages littered the bodies of dead men, women and children. Its transport networks in the hands of the terrorists.

The cargo of the train included dozens of smuggled weapons brought in by Stonebanks and dozens of civilians, people taken from their homes to be forced into to fight for Maar's army or die along with their families.

Several miles ahead, along a stretch of track nestled nearby a cliff, a small squad was preparing a trap. Knowing that the train would have to stop to check with control and proceed slowly due to the sharp turn towards the right-hand side of the cliff to avoid coming of the rails and crashing into the ravine below. Once it made it past the curve, it would proceed across a cast iron bridge and proceed for another five miles inside a gorge before it reached its destination: a hidden weapons depot deep in the jungle.

The plan was to use fog detonators, force the train to stop and free the prisoners and get the weapons to the Central African army. Once the train was secured, they would use the train to sneak in advance troops, capture the weapons depot and either kill or capture Maar.

Barney Ross, a thirty-one-year-old man with dark black hair and scar across his right cheek and ex Delta Force soldier, from Fitchburg Massachusetts waited above the other entrance of the tunnel with his binoculars in hand. With him was Lee Christmas, a thirty-year-old man former SAS sniper and expert knife thrower from Shirebrook England with shaved blond hair kept his FN SSR semi-automatic sniper rifle trained on the bridge.

Thanks to the intel gathered for them by a local villager who had the courage to stand up Maar and his forces had informed them that a new shipment of guns was arriving in the port of Mogadishu and would be transported by rail to the weapons depot as well as the civilians that Maar was transporting to the costal of city of Namibe in Angola. From there, these people would be sold off to the highest bidder and be forced to become slaves for the rest of their lives.

This made Barney sick to his stomach. No one has the right to own another living being. It was barbaric, inhumane and just plain evil.

As the two waited for the train to approach, he pulled out a small photo and looked at it. In the photo was Lee, himself and the rest of his group at a small house in Massachusetts, eight years ago. The thing that stood out the most, was the eight-year old boy hold a Snake Eyes GI JOE action figure. That was their former leaders kid, Robert.

It had been five months since terrorists attacked a passenger train in the Rocky Mountains. Among those dead or missing was Robert. Several days after the wreck was cleared, Barney went looking for Robert. He spent days searching the entire area of the wreck.

On the third day, he hit a breakthrough. He had found a Gears of War Lancer Keychain by the side of the tracks, several miles away from the scene. He gave this to Robert on his 12th birthday and Robert would never go anywhere without it.

With the help of the local police, they combed the entire mountain side again hoping to find Robert. Eventually, a police dog had caught Roberts scent and traced it to a nearby cliff. Unfortunately, the dog lost the scent before they reached the cliff.

He remembered that day all too well, it was the day that the rest of his guys had lost one they called nephew/niece. Their hearts sank with much despair and sadness. It was on that day that they all decided to keep their group: The Expendables, operational in the memory of Robert, his mother and their former leader, Kevin Lehner the man who started it all.

Soon his headset crackled and a voice came over the frequency. "Hey Barney. We got the detonators all set. With this much fog the train will stop once they roll over the detonators." Hale Caesar, a twenty-nine-year-old African American heavy weapons specialist, mechanic and ex-Army Ranger from Flint Michigan stated over the radio. "Copy that. Tell the others to get into position and wait for us to arrive. Once we hear the train, we will meet up you." Barney responded over the radio.

No sooner had he finished talking to Caesar, the sound of a diesel engine slowing down was heard not far from them. "That's the train." Lee said as he began to stand up. Through his binoculars, Barney could see the stolen diesel locomotive moving at fifteen miles per hour as it reached the dangerous section of track.

"Caesar the train is almost hear. We heading back to ambush location." Barney said through the radio. "Copy that." Caesar replied. "Colonel Arroyo, the train has reached the track section near the cliff. It will reach the ambush in fifteen minutes. Tell your men to be ready." Barney said into the radio.

"Understood Mister Ross, my men will be ready." A voice came through the radio. Colonel Ayax Escobedo Arroyo, a colonel in the Central African Armed Forces was tasked by Catherine Samba-Panza, his countries president to do whatever was needed to end the smuggling of people and weapons through her country, even if it meant hiring mercenaries.

The colonel, having fought mercenaries before during his early days in the army was hesitant to trust Barney and his men. But after seeing how they saved several villages from being massacred he felt that he could trust them.

Shortly, Barney and Lee arrived at the ambush location and hunkered down behind a rock wall on the right side of the gorge. With them was Gunner Jensen, a thirty-two-year old American with short blonde hair, born in Spanga Sweden and former ordnance disposal soldier and demolitions expert of the group. Cassie Cage, a twenty-eight-year old woman with blonde hair wrapped in small pony tail from Syracuse, New York. Like Barney, she is an ex Delta Force soldier and the units hand to hand combat expert. She learned all her moves from her father Johnny Cage, a 1970s action movie star and martial artist.

On the other side of the canyon with Caesar was Lincoln Clay, a thirty-year-old African American from Memphis Tennessee, with short shaved dark hair. He is the expendables scout, radio operator and a former green beret. Billy Candle, a thirty-year-old native American of the Fort Sill Apache Tribe from Oklahoma. He is an ex helicopter pilot and former US Marine. The last man of the expendables wore a battered and beaten brown cowboy hat, had long black hair and a cross around his neck. This was Ray 'reverend ray' McCall, a thirty-one-year-old man from Austin Texas and a former soldier from the United States 1st infantry division, better known as the Big Red One. He is the squad's medic and close-quarter-combat expert.

With them on both sides of the gorge were soldiers of the Central African Armed Forces. They have seen firsthand what Marr's forces were capable of and were determined to stop him. Armed with AK47's, M4 carbines, G36, M60E4, FN-SCAR-L, FN SSR, AA12, FN P90 and TAR21 assault rifles, all forty attackers trained their sights on the piece of track one mile ahead of the detonator, that would be where the train would stop.

Barney pulled out the Lancer keychain he found after the accident that may have claimed Roberts life and looked at it. "This one's for you kid." He said as he put the keychain back in his pocket. Lee stared at him for a minute before he spoke. "You really think he is still alive?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on the tracks. "I know he's still alive. He's out there somewhere and we will find him." Barney stated to his comrade. During every other job they took, Barney was looking for some clue that would lead them to Robert. They all missed him greatly.

Soon they heard the sound of the locomotives horn. The train had passed through the sharp turn and was now speeding through the foggy gorge. All the soldiers and the expendables had their fingers on their triggers and waited for the train to hit the detonator.

Soon the train emerged from the tunnel at a high speed of 55 miles per hour. Soon it reached the detonators and with a large bang, the train hit the detonators and began to screech to a halt. As it began to slow down, the doors to the armored cars opened and several of Maar's soldiers exited and headed up the line to find out what the problem was.

No sooner had they arrived at the engine Barney shouted "FIRE!" and a hail of gunfire soon rained upon the warlord's soldiers. The soldiers were caught by surprise and were gunned down before they knew what hit them.

More soldiers poured out of the armored cars and began to fire their own AKs at their attackers. "Smoke out!" Barney call out, and soon eight smoke grenades were thrown down to the gorge, hindering the enemy soldiers vision again.

Soon the Expendables repelled down into the gorge and began to make their way down the entire length of the train, clearing out hostiles and securing the train. As the smoke cleared, the smoke began to lift and soon a small squad of eight of Maar's appeared in front of them behind the last car. They were holding a mother and her daughter hostage. "Drop your guns." One of the soldiers shouted as he aimed his Glock 19 at the mother's head. "I'll kill the bitch, I swear I'll kill her." He shouted again as he pressed his Glock harder to the women's head.

"Fat chance of that." Cassie said as she laid down her G36. She wasn't about to have a child witness the death of one their parents. "Last chance let the hostages go, or you're out a here." Barney stated as he also dropped his TAR21. "Don't follow us or we will kill them." The soldier said again as he and the others began to slowly walk back down along the tracks back towards the tunnel. "I'll take the four on the left." Lee said as he reached to one of his throwing knives, loosening it from it sheath. "Why don't you take the two on the left and leave the rest alone." Barney retorted as he reached to his back holster, unhooked it and prepared draw his S W M29 .44 magnum revolver.

"You should take the two on the right." Lee said as he prepared more of his knives to fly. "You're not as fast as me." "Well see about that." Barney said. Soon the soldier was about to pull the trigger until Barney and Lee caught them by surprise with .44 magnum rounds and flying knives. Soon all eight soldiers were dead and the woman ran to her family, relieved that they were all safe.

"I think you call that a tie guys." Cassie said as she picked up her G36 and reloaded her rifle. "Really Cassie, because I don't see any knives hear." Barney said to her, laughing a little before Gunner came up to them.

"Train is secured boss." Gunner told him as he reloaded his SCAR-L. "Good job." Barney said as he pulled out his radio and contacted Arroyo. "Colonel, the train is secured and all hostiles are eliminated. Have one of your men get this train moving to the rendezvous point so we can get these people some medical attention." Barney said into the radio. "Understood Mister Ross." Arroyo replied.

Fifteen minutes later, the train began to move again, but this time under the control of the army. As it sped along the tracks, past many villages and dirt roads, Barney and his men checked their ammo supply. They still had plenty of rounds left for their guns.

Soon the sound of the locomotives Gardner-Denver brakes echoed along the length of the entire train. They had reached their destination. Once the train came to a complete stop, the captives began to exit the cars and made their way towards the army medical station, so their wounds could be healed and they could be identified, given a proper meal and rest before they would be returned to their homes and be reunited with their families.

The site of several mothers walking with their children brought tears to Cassie's eyes. Just seeing this reminded her of all the times she and Robert had spent together. The camping trips, cook outs, birthdays and all the other times she spent with her nephew, she missed them all. When he was reported to be dead, she nearly killed a terrorist that they captured on their job back in December.

As she wiped away the tears in her eyes, she pulled out a picture of her and Robert when they went to Canobie Lake park for his twelfth birthday. It was from the old-time photo booth, she was dressed as a 1920's flapper, with a red feather boa, gold beaded neckless, red gloves, black fishnet stockings, high heel shoes, red headband, a handbag and a prop Thompson 1921 submachine gun. Robert was wearing a dark brown trench coat, a red bandana around his neck, a brown fedora, blue jeans, cowboy boots and held a Colt 1877 Lightning and Colt 1873 Peacemaker props.

While she looked sexy in her eyes, Robert looked like a Badass gunslinger. He even told her that she was cute, which made her blush a little that day. Both of them had a picture of this day, but Cassie kept this picture with her to keep her drive going and believing that Robert was still alive somewhere.

Soon she heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. She turned around and saw Ray standing right behind her. "You aren't the only one who misses him. We all miss him." Ray said, comforting his ally. "I think Stonebanks might have something to do with his disappearance. When we confront him, make sure you don't kill him until we get what we need." Ray reminded her, while both of them wanted their old ally dead, they needed him alive if they were going to find Robert.

"We are ready to go. Get back on the train and prepare yourself. We are in for one hell of a fight." Ray told her. Once they got on the train, Cassie attached an HK AG36 under barrel grenade launcher to her G36 and attached a laser pointer to her side arm, a 9mm HK VP9 handgun.

As she placed her hand gun into her holster, she took one last look at the picture before putting it away in the back-left pocket of her pants and waited as the recaptured train began its journey to the lion's den.

An hour later, they were three miles away from the weapons depot. "Alright, once we exit the car we're going to come under heavy fire." Barney explained to the others and Arroyo's men. "We need to move quickly to cover. Don't get caught in the open. Remember we need to take Marr alive, leave Stonebanks to us." Barney stated.

Through the radio, all squad leaders acknowledged his orders. "Cassie and I will go after Stonebanks. Lee, you and Billy hit the weapons depot and secure it, Arroyo's men are going to need the firepower." Barney said to Lee as he and Billy nodded in agreement.

"Ray, you and Lincoln get to where the other prisoners are. Once the shooting stops, free them and bring them back to the train, a medical team will be there to treat the wounded." Barney said as he turned towards Lincoln and Ray. "You got it Barney." Lincoln said as he loaded his M60 with fresh rounds.

"Caesar, you and Gunner hit the motor pool. We know that Marr has stolen a few T72's, so we need them taken out of commission or we're all fucked." Barney stated as he gave Caesar and Gunner their assignment. "We know the risks, we'll get it done." Caesar said. "Gunner if any tanks are operational, give them a warning shot." Barney said to Gunner. "You got it boss." Gunner replied, eager to blow something up.

"With any luck we'll catch them completely by surprise and we can pay back the traitor for what he's done to our unit. Remember, I want him dead as well, but only after he tells us if he was involved in the Amtrak attack." Barney told the others. While they all wanted Stonebanks dead, they all needed to know if he had anything to do with Roberts disappearance.

Soon the radio crackled and the engineer spoke. "We are nearing the location, everyone prepare yourselves." The engineer said.

As the train began to slow down, all of its current passengers made checked their weapons one final time. The last thing they needed was to have their rifles and machine guns jam in the middle of a firefight.

Soon the train came to a complete stop and the sound of various languages from all over the world could be heard outside the cars.

Outside the train, several terrorists and soldiers of Hassan's personal army made their way to the third car from the front. As they prepared to offload the weapons and new slaves for their clients and army, the doors slid open and revealed the barrel of Lincolns M60. "Sup." Lincoln said as he fired his machine gun at the surprised soldiers.

Soon the doors on the other cars slid open and the men of the CAAF opened fire at the unsuspecting hostiles and killed them before they could even fire their own weapons. The noise of the gunfire alerted the rest of the enemy forces in the camp.

Taking the advantage of the confusion and surprise, Arroyo's men quickly sprinted towards the nearest available cover and hunkered down. A mounted GE134 in a nearby tower had pinned them down and none of his men could get a shot at the turret.

As the towers gun continued to fire, an explosion hit the base of the tower, causing it to collapse, killing the enemy gunner and knocking out the gun. Arroyo turned around and saw Gunner reloading his M79 grenade launcher. "LET'S GO!" He shouted as he put away his launcher and aimed his SCAR-L at a oncoming squad of enemies and cut them down.

The men of the central African armed forces, inspired by Gunners action, vaulted out and over from their cover and charged forward towards the assaulting enemy unit like a Japanese Banzai charge during WW2. As the men charged forward, several of them were cut down by a Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun, forcing them to flank right and take cover in the trees.

The enemy turret kept them suppressed, hitting the trees and sending splinters flying. Once the turret ceased firing, its operator reloading the weapon, Lee threw one his knives at the gunner's neck, piercing his jugular and killing him.

Once again, the men of the CAAF advanced again and separated into separate squads with orders to clear out the enemy forces in the depot. Arroyo called out to Barney as he reloaded his AK74. "My men and I will keep the enemy occupied while the rest of you head towards your objectives." He exclaimed over the sound of intense gunfire.

"Right. See you when this is over." Barney said as the colonel headed to join his men. "Alright guys, time to split up." Barney exclaimed as he turned to his allies. The others nodded and headed towards the directions of their objectives.

As Ray and Lincoln made their way towards the prison cells, Ray fired his P90 at an incoming squad of hostiles and mowed them down before they could even fire their weapons. As he reloaded his P90, an enemy bullet flew past his head and impacted the tree behind him. Once he finished reloading, he took cover behind a wall of sandbags and picked up an enemy CZ 805 assault rifle, aimed it at the shooter and fired a short three round burst, killing the shooter.

Grabbing the ammo from the dead enemies, Ray slung his new rifle over his shoulder, turned around and sucker punched a hostile that managed to flank him and Lincoln, before grabbing the enemy and snapping his neck.

Taking cover behind a fallen tree just a few feet behind Ray, Lincoln spotted several squads of soldiers firing their QBZ-95's and Type 56-1's at Ray, keeping him pinned down. Quickly, Lincoln took aim at the soldiers and fired his machine gun. Streams of 7.62 rounds impacted the enemy squads and cut them down in fifteen seconds.

With the hostiles neutralized, the two mercenaries continued forward and reached the prisoner holding areas. Slinging his machine gun over his back, Lincoln pumped his modified Mossberg 500 shotgun while Ray prepared a flashbang grenade. "BREACH!" Lincoln yelled, as Ray opened the door slightly, threw the flashbang inside the building, closed the door and once they heard the BANG, entered the building and cleared the hostiles out of the prison cells.

One enemy soldier, who had hidden behind a create and wasn't blinded by the flash, aimed his Cobray M11/9 at Lincoln and fired. The shoots hit Lincoln in the chest, but thanks to his Kevlar vest he was still standing. The soldier tried to fire again, but was blown back by two rounds from Lincolns shotgun, killing him.

"Prisoners secured. Let's get them out of here." Lincoln said as he and Ray began to break off the locks on the cell doors and began to escort the prisoners to the train where the medical team was waiting.

While Ray and Lincoln freed the prisoners, Gunner and Caesar made their way to the motor pool.

Five feet ahead of them, a small squad of Maars men were waiting to ambush the two mercenaries. Unfortunately, Gunner and Caesar knew what to expect and as they made their way further and further to the weapons depot, fired their weapons at the enemies hiding in the bushes.

As Caesar fired his AA12 into the bushes, Gunner fired his rifle at the fleeing hostiles. Killing some and grazing others. As they continued forward towards the motor pool, they heard the sound of a V12 diesel engine getting closer and closer to them.

Crashing through the tree's, a T72 tanks blocked their path. Its turret turned and aimed its 125mm cannon at them. "MOVE!" Gunner shouted as the tank fired its cannon at the two. The shell impacted the ground several feet behind them and Gunner just laughed. "These guys got real shitty aiming." He said as he took out his M79 and fired a round at the tank.

The round impacted the tank, but didn't stop it. Noticing their position, the tanks machine gunner aimed the mounted PKM machine gun and fired. 7.62x54mm rounds flew over their heads and impacted the boulder they were using as cover. "We got to put that tank out of commission." Gunner said as he inserted a new round into his launcher.

Caesar just gave him a 'no shit sherlock' look and looked for a way to flank the tank. As he looked around for a way to take out the tank, both heard the distinctive cough and splutter of an overheated engine. Both of them peaked out from behind the boulder and noticed that the tank had stopped completely. "Sounds like that engine isn't doing so good." Caesar exclaimed as he noticed the machine gun had stopped firing.

"Here. Semtex grenades." Caesar said as he tossed Gunner four grenades. "Flank right and get your grenades on that bastard. I'll flank left and do the same." He explained. Gunner nodded and while the tank crew was busy trying to fix the engine, none of them noticed that their enemies had flanked them.

Once they were in range, Gunner and Caesar threw their grenades, sticking to the tanks and exploding, killing the gunner and disabling the tanks treads. Gunner aimed his launcher at the tank and fired. The round breached the fuel tank exploding and taking the tank with it.

With the tank destroyed, the two made their way to the motor pool, planted the explosives on the fuel tanks, got far away from the blast radius and detonated the explosives. Unfortunately, the detonator didn't work, so Gunner used his last 40mm grenade and detonated the explosives. "Someone should take a picture." Gunner said as he and Caesar went to join up with Arroyo and his men and lend them some support.

Meanwhile, Lee and Billy were eliminating all hostile resistance along their way to the weapons depot. Soon they heard the sound of a large explosion and looked back. "Sounds like Gunner used to much C4." Billy joked as he fired his M4 at several retreating hostiles. "You know him, he knows his explosives." Lee said as he threw two of his knives at a hostile hiding in a nearby tree before firing his HK G3 rifle at a sniper in another tree.

Ahead of them was the building housing all the weapons that Maar had bought from Stonebanks. Surprisingly, the men guarding the weapons were already dead.

Deciding not to dwell on what killed these terrorists, Lee and Billy entered the weapons depot and began to check the weapons crates for any explosives. As they inspected the weapons, Lee saw something unusual. In one of the open crates, several firearms of unknown origin were just laying out in the open.

They looked like the Sterling submachine gun the British army used after world war 2, but these ones looked extremely modified. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Billy who was also confused by what they had found. "I'm thinking we better get Barney and show his this." Billy said as he grabbed one of the weapons and followed Lee to go find Barney.

 _Barney's point of view_

The day finally came. After sixteen years, Stonebanks was going to pay for he did to the man I called my brother. Dangling from my neck was Roberts Lancer keychain, when I found it I promised myself never to take it off until I found my nephew.

It seemed like a fantasy, but in my heart, I knew that we would find Robert someday.

As Cassie and I ran through the jungle, cutting down terrorists as we went, I heard over the radio that Arroyo had captured Maar as he tried to flee in his personal helicopter. One objective down, one to go.

"Hey Barney, is that him?" Cassie asked as she gunned down another hostile with her G36. I looked forward and I saw our old comrade. "STONEBANKS!" I shouted, getting his attention. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here? A reunion, how have you been Barney, still playing babysitter to our old leader's brat?" he said as he turned his gaze towards Cassie. "Cass, your looking sexy as ever. You should have left with me, we could've had a good thing you and me." He said to her.

"Dream on dipshit. I wouldn't go with you if you were the last man on earth. You betrayed all of us and robbed a kid of his father. You don't deserve to call yourself an Expendable." Cassie said angrily.

Stonebanks just laughed and pulled out his Browning Hi-Power. "You really should have left with me." He said as he fired his pistol at me. Cassie pushed me out of the way and took the bullet that was meant for me. "NO!" I shouted as I ran over to her side and ripped open her shirt. The bullet went clean through, but she was bleeding badly.

"Stupid bitch." Conrad said as he holstered his pistol. "She made a mistake staying with you and the others. She should have left." "She choose this line of work, we all did." I spat back. "You only cared about the money and not about the people we were helping." As I said this, Ray, Lincoln, Gunner, Caesar, Arroyo and his men arrived.

Ray began to tend to Cassie's wounds and looked towards me. "She'll be ok." He said. I was relived, if she had died, Robert would have been heartbroken just like he was when his Mom was killed. "Its over Stonebanks." I shouted as I dropped my TAR and made my way over to Stonebanks. "Surrender and you will be treated fairly." "Or don't and die like a coward." Gunner said.

Stonebanks just laughed. "You think that after everything I have done to make a living, I am just going to surrender. That isn't going to happen." He said as he walked over to me. "Robert is missing. He was caught in a terrorist attack last September and just disappeared." I said as I prepared my M29.

"I heard about that attack. Glad those guys used my launchers I gave them, shame they got arrested." Conrad gloated.

My blood began to boil, my rage began to build up. "YOU GAVE THOSE LAUCHERS TO THOSE TERRORISTS!? MY NEPHEW IS MISSING BECAUSE OF YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted. "The kid was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Look at the bright side, he's with his parents now." My old ally said. I noticed that he was preparing to draw his handgun again.

As the wind blew past each of us, we waited to see who would make the first move. Conrad moved first, but I was quicker. I pan fired my .44 and five of the six magnum rounds impacted him. As he fell to the ground I walked over to him and kicked away his handgun. I cocked my revolver again and pointed it at his head. "I know what your thinking. 'did I fire six shots or five.' Well to tell you the truth in all the excitement I lost count myself. But seeing as this is a .44 magnum, one of the most powerful handguns in the world, you better ask yourself one question Conrad. 'Do I feel lucky?' Well do ya Punk?" I said.

Stonebanks tried to reach for his pistol, but I fired my last round into his body, killing him for good. As I holstered my revolver, I looked to the keychain. Finally, Kevin was avenged. The only downside is that his son was still missing. "We will find you kid. I promise."

 _Normal point of view_

March 9th

Ayer Massachusetts

Fort Devans military base (inactive)

1520 hours

After six years of brutal violence, Hassan Maar was finally arrested and with his arrest, the clients he had sold people to were tracked and his slaves were free.

Maar was sentenced to life in prison for his crimes against his fellow man and had very little chance of getting a parole.

The death of Conrad Stonebanks cause a lot of his clients to seek another supplier for weapons. Unfortunately, there were very few suppliers who would sell to them, as they feared that they would bring the wrath of the Expendables on themselves.

Due to her injuries, Cassie was sent Mt Auburn Hospital in Cambridge for better medical treatment.

All of the Expendables were glad that Conrad was dead, but they were also sad that they didn't find anything leading to Roberts location.

Barney just stood outside the hanger looking at the setting sun, he had hoped that Stonebanks would have some intel about Roberts location, but due to all his rage, anger and hatred for what he did to them, he forgot to ask.

As he stood their thinking, Gunner came up behind him. "Barney. Your gonna wanna see this." He said to his leader. "What is it?" Barney asked confused. "There was something else with the guns in Africa. We didn't know what they were, so we brought them back with us." Gunner said as Ray and Lincoln came up behind with a crate. Barney was about to give Gunner a lecture about taking what they had claimed for the CAAF, but when he saw the weapons he forgot to be angry. Inside were sleek black looking guns, but like nothing they have ever seen before. "You guys ever see a weapon like this?" Ray asked as he picked up one of the strange guns and examined it.

"Ain't seen nothing like this before." Lincoln said as he walked over to Billy as he stared at the weapons. "These don't look like one of those old sterling submachine guns, but different. They look like…" Billy said before he accidently pulled the trigger and fired the weapon. Instead of a bullet, a bright blue bolt exited the barrel and made its way towards Lee, who ducked just in time before the bolt hit the side of the hanger's wall. "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" he shouted to the others. "Sorry about that." Ray said as he looked to one of the other weapons. "These look like something out of one of Robert's Syfy movies." He said, shaken up by what came out of the weapon.

Soon all seven mercenaries were silent. First, they lost their former leader when Stonebanks killed him when he was undercover as a PMC instructor, trying to save a child that was being trained by a drug lord in close by Nevado de Toluca in Mexico sixteen years ago. Second, Kevin's wife was murdered in Boston eight years ago and the murderer was still out there. Now, his son, their nephew was missing and presumed dead.

Barney took out the Lancer keychain and looked at it before he looked up to the sky. "Where are you kid?" He said quietly to himself.

 **And there you have it.**

 **I figured I would make my own version of the Expendables for my characters dad's unit. I mean who wouldn't want mercenaries for an aunt and Uncle.**

 **Barney, Caesar, Lee and Gunner are from the movies, but I figured I would make them younger than their actors in real life.**

 **Cassie is based off of Cassie Cage from Mortal Kombat X but a little older and more skilled with a firearm.**

 **Ray McCall and Billy Candle are named after the characters from the first two Call of Juarez video games by Ubisoft.**

 **Lincoln Clay is based off the main character from Mafia 3.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners and I own nothing of any franchise.**

 **Next time, Robert begins his pilot training. If anyone knows any maneuvers that fighter pilots use, let me know it will really help me out with my next chapter.**

 **Remember to rate and review and I will see you all next time.**

 **Only a few more weeks until the Last Jedi hits theaters.**


	19. Flight Training

**Hey guys it's me again. I am proud to bring you all another exciting chapter of Lone Wolf, Birth of a warrior.**

 **Now you have all seen how good of a soldier Robert is on land. Now you're going to witness him in the cockpit of a fighter.**

 **Star Wars belongs to Disney and I do not own anything only my original character.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Flight training

March 15th 2018

21BBY 1230 hours

Coruscant, Jedi Temple

 _Roberts point of view_

After we brought in Boba and Bossk, Anakin had decided that it was time for me to learn how to pilot a starfighter.

Flying was in my blood. Back home, my grandpa told me stories about his time as a fighter pilot during world war 2 and fought in the skies above Europe. He flew in P-47 Thunderbolts, P-51 Mustangs, fought alongside the famous Tuskegee Airman and even got to fly a captured Nazi Messerschmitt Me 262 after the war. He then went on to fly a F-86 saber during the Korean War and became a five-time ace before he decided to train the next generation of fighter pilots in the art of dogfighting.

When I first heard of dogfighting, I thought he had partaken in illegal dog vs dog matches. But once I understood what he meant by dogfighting I was quickly awestruck by the maneuvers and tactics he used. Sadly, five years after I was born, he died peacefully in his sleep at the age of seventy-five.

While he died, I still remembered all the tactics and moves he used to become an ace in both prop and jet-propelled aircraft. Sure, in this galaxy they don't use Pratt and Whitney, Packard V-1650 Merlin liquid cooled piston engines or a General Electric J-35 jet engine like the thunderbolt, mustang or saber, but flying in the sky or blackness of space was something I have dreamt about since I saw my first plane.

Thinking back to those days filled me with the determination to make my grandpa proud of me and that was what I planned to do.

The first day, I was given a datapad with all the specifications of the republic's fighter strength. The republic had V-19s, Y-Wings, Delta 7Bs and the newer Aggressive ReConnaissance Craft model 170 or ARC-170, the republic has some very advanced starfighters.

The Delta 7's however intrigued me the most. They were flown specifically by the jedi. Armed with only two laser cannons and requiring the use of a S-31 hyperspace ring to make long distance jumps when separated from Ventors. It isn't the most powerful fighter, but with the right pilot in the cockpit with the right skills, it could probably outmatch a MiG-29 and F-35 lightning back home.

The V-19 torrent was more armed than the Delta 7. It was equipped with twin laser cannons and carried six concussion missiles, however it lacked the shielding the Delta 7 has. Whoever designed this fighter clearly didn't bother to equip it with shields.

The BTL-B Y-Wing was the republics primary fighter/bomber. Unlike the V-19, it was a two-person ship requiring a pilot, a gunner and a Astromech droid copilot. It was armed with twin forward laser cannons, a double light ion cannon turret operated by the gunner, an MG7 proton torpedo launcher and could carry either proton bombs or ten proton torpedoes'. In either a dogfight or a bombing run it is a heavy hitter and reminded me a lot of the Dauntless dive-bomber used during world war 2.

The heavy hitter of the republic air forces was the ARC-170. It was newer and more advanced then the older V-19. It is a multipurpose fighter capable of either preforming recon patrols, bombing runs, bomber escort and fighter combat.

Like the Delta 7 and the Y-Wing, the ARC-170 was equipped with deflector shields. Like the Y-wing it required a crew, one pilot, one co-pilot, one gunner and one Astromech droid. Like the V-19 it had a set s-foils, which helped reduce the overheating that tended to cause mechanical issues on most fighters.

Unlike the Y-Wing, The Arc was more heavily armed. It was armed with twin forward mounted laser cannons mounted on its wings, twin rear mounted laser cannons operated by the gunner, a proton torpedo launcher and carried a complement of six proton torpedoes for ground attacks or dogfighting. The ARC reminded me a lot of the P-47, both of them were like flying tanks except the thunderbolt was a single seat fighter.

The next day I was instructed to know what kind of opposition I would be facing for the separatists. The bulk of the separatist air forces where mostly droid fighters. The Vulture, Hyena and the new Tri droid fighters and bombers outnumbered republic forces a hundred to one. For every fighter destroyed, ten more would be built to take their place. A single droid control ship housed fifteen hundred of these fighters. The purpose was to overwhelm the enemy and keep their fighters occupied, while the cruisers and bombers go in for the kill. On the positive, most of them had no shields and were easy to kill, while Rouge-class fighters and Scarab fighters had shields and required a little more effort to down.

While droid fighters were the most common foe to face in a dogfight, pilots had to keep their eyes open for either the Fanblade or the Soulless one, the fighters of General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. Ventress's fighter a Ginivex class fighter was equipped with shields and twin laser cannons.

The Soulless one, a heavily modified Belbullab-22 Starfighter was the personal craft of the supreme commander of the Separatist droid army; General Grievous. Like Ventress's craft, it was equipped with shields, but had twin triple laser cannons for dogfighting. From what Anakin told me both Grievous and Ventress are skilled pilots and have claimed the lives of numerous clone pilots.

My blood boiled at the number of pilots they have killed in the first year of the war. All those pilots gone in an instant and not living to see the war too its end, but that is the price of war.

During my third day of training, I was instructed to observer the tactics fighter pilots, both clone and jedi used in battle and observed how they used them in a mock battle. Standard maneuvers, such as identifying the enemy, choosing an attack vector and keeping the engagement on your terms was straight forward and similar to what pilots back home did in training and actual combat. I was amazed by how well these pilots performed and was determined to earn my wings.

My fourth day of training, I was given a chance to prove how good of a pilot I was.

I flew an old Delta 12 starfighter modified for test flights and had R2-KT as my copilot, while Anakin and Ahsoka observed me from the ground.

At first, I made a series of mistakes that would have gotten me killed had KT not intervened and saved both our butts, but soon I was able to get my bearings and was soon flying like a pro. Sure, the fighter wasn't armed, but then again, most pilots start off flying aircraft built to help train pilots.

When I landed, I once again came face to face with master Krell. He called me careless, a hotshot and terrible pilot. I knew what game he was playing, he trying to tell me I wasn't good enough to be a pilot and I should just give up. It's funny, I was told he was a great general but I have heard that he usually observes his men fighting instead of fighting alongside them like most jedi generals do.

I decided to ignore his remarks and focused on my training. Both Anakin and Ahsoka praised my skills as a pilot and said I was almost as good as Skywalker. 'Almost' wasn't good enough, I needed to get better and better if I am going to survive a dogfight.

Now, I was using a flight simulator the jedi also used to help new pilots experience what actual fighter combat is like. I was eager to show them what I could do. As I sat down in the simulators chair Anakin walked over to me. "The Council has summoned me so I am going to set the simulator to level one. I will be back as soon as possible and will evaluate your performance when I return." He said to me, as he began to activate the simulator.

I nodded and as the simulator capsule closed, the scenery changed.

Naboo system

31BBY 1200 hours

Soon I found myself in the cockpit of an N-1 Starfighter flying in the space around the peaceful world of Naboo, with me were twenty-nine other N-1 Starfighters of the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps flew through the vastness of space.

Our mission, intercept enemy fighters and protect the transports bringing in relief supplies for the people of the planet.

After the Trade Federations invasion, Naboo was in pieces. Much of its infrastructure was either damaged or destroyed during the occupation of the planet.

The senate, not wanting to debate on Naboo's current state of disarray, voted to send a large humanitarian relief aid to assist the planet in rebuilding.

However, a large mercenary gang had continued attacking the relief ships as they made their way through the Ryndellia system not far from Naboo. The ships that were able to escape only brought half of the relief supplies that were being transported, while the rest was no in the hands of the gang.

Queen Amidala, not wanting to see her people suffer any more than they did during the occupation, ordered that a large force of Naboo fighter pilots, in cooperation with the Lok revenants, a group of pilots that had been raiding federation ships for some time were to attack the gangs base, reclaim the supplies and return to Naboo.

I was flying number 5 in squad three, and I was starting to sweet rapidly. Sure, this was a simulation, but this was my first taste of what fighter combat was going to be like once I finished my training. But I remembered my grandpa went through the same thing when he was training.

I took a deep breath and rotated my head 180 degrees to the right, looking for the revenant pilots we were supposed to be meeting before making the jump to hyperspace, my crimson Astromech droid beeped and chirped, getting my attention. "Yeah, I know R5, I need to calm down or else I am going to get us both killed." I said he wiped the sweat from his cheek.

R5 beeped and chirped again. "Don't worry. All I got to do is follow my squad leader's orders and keep calm." I responded, a little angry at my copilot for saying that he was going to make a mistake. A moment later my comlink crackled and Ric Olie, leader of Bravo squad and one of the many pilots that attacked the droid control ship a year ago spoke to him. "Bravo 14, you doing ok? You failed to the check in." Ric explained.

"Sorry, Bravo 14 standing by." I said as i regained his composure and focused on the lead element of the first fighter squad. As the remaining pilots called in, a group of ships exited hyperspace and formed up alongside Ric's squad. A single crimson and grey Scurrg H-6 prototype bomber, five Sigil starfighters, and six Dagger class starfighters sporting the insignia of the revenants stayed by Ric's squad for a few seconds before jumping to Hyperspace heading for Ryndellia, the location of the mercenaries' base.

"Bravo leader to all units, prepare to make the jump to hyperspace." Ric called over the comlink.

In a matter of seconds, all the fighters jumped to hyperspace. Soon they arrived over Ryndellia. "All pilots, keep your eyes on your scopes and watch for enemy fighters." Ric called to the rest of the flight.

No sooner had we instructed them to keep their eyes open a pilot called out that hostile fighters had just arrived from the planet below. A swarm of three hundred Scarab, Dagger and Dianoga class fighters along with Morning Star and Vulture Droid Starfighters streaked towards the Naboo pilots. Behind the fighters were several droid control ships, launching more fighters into the fray and historical records showed that there were no droid control ships at the battle of Ryndellia.

Something was wrong, the simulators level was set to level one, the scenario of this battle looked like it was raised higher. I tried to cancel the simulation, but it didn't work, someone had overridden the controls. "Bandits coming from the surface." Bravo 12 shouted to the others. Knowing that the only way to exit the simulator, I decided that I would take my chances and proceed with simulation. I looked out from the cockpit and noticed the knife wing outline of a group of four enemy Daggers. "Bravo 14 to Bravo Leader, I got sights on four Daggers coming in from six 'clock low." I called out as I pressed the play button on my iPod and began to listen to Danger Zone.

"I see them. All pilots, break and engage those fighters." Bravo Leader called out to the rest of the flight. Soon all of the pilots choose a target and went after their prey. As I began to select a target, I spotted a group of four vultures attacking Bravo 20 from five 'clock' high.

 _Revvin' up your engines_

 _Listen to her howlin' roar_

 _Metal under tension_

 _Beggin' you to touch and go_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _Ride into the danger zone_

Pushing forwards on my controls, I raced towards the enemy fighters in an attempt to save my ally. I was too late and Bravo 20 was killed. Attacking from 9 'clock' low, I fired my fighters twin laser cannons and destroyed my ally's killers. A quick three second burst blew all four droids to pieces.

 _Headin' into twilight_

 _Spreadin' out her wings to fly_

 _She got you jumpin' off the deck_

 _And shovin into overdrive_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _I'll take you_

 _Right into the danger zone_

 _You'll never say hello to you_

 _Until you get it on the redline overload_

 _You'll never know what you can do_

 _Until you get it up as high as you can go_

Having avenged my comrade, I quickly began to search for another target. I didn't have to wait long. As soon as the guitar solo of the song began my sensor array began to beep rapidly. A single Dianoga fighter was on my ass and firing its twin cannons at me.

Quickly, I banked right, evading the mercenary's shots and getting behind him. My targeting computer beeped, indicating that I had a torpedo lock on the boogey. "Fox 1" I called as I fired my proton torpedo. The pilot, knowing that he had a torpedo on his tail tried his best to shake the projectile off his tail.

 _Out along the edges_

 _Always were I burn to be_

 _Further on the edge hotter the intensity_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _Gonna take you_

 _Right into the danger zone_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _Right into the danger zone_

He failed. The torpedo impacted the ship, knocking out its shields and destroying the fighter, leaving nothing but debris. Pushing my controls downward, I dived down to avoid hitting any of the debris from the fighter. Pulling up from my short decent, I spotted Rhys Dallows, Bravo 10 and veteran of the battle of Naboo with three scarabs on his tail.

"R5 increase power to the engines. I am not going to lose another wingman today." I exclaimed to my droid. R5 chirped in response and increased the engines power output by 25%. As I raced towards Rhys, I failed to notice that a hostile MorningStar-C fighter was approaching from behind and was preparing to fire its heavy laser cannons. Unaware of the threat behind me, I came up behind the enemy scarabs, closing the gap for any escape attempt from my prey.

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _Gonna take you right into the danger zone_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _Right into the danger zone_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _Gonna take you right into the danger zone_

 _Highway to the danger zone_

 _Right into the danger zone_

As the song ended, I pulled the trigger and my cannons roared to life. Knocking out the shields of the first scarab, the remaining two scarabs broke off their pursuit and banked to the right. The third scarab was destroyed and was now a piece of space junk, but there was no time to celebrate.

I pulled back on the controls and brought my craft into a loop, before releasing the controls and firing my cannons at the bogey I picked up earlier, killing the pilot. " _Good thing these aren't machine guns or I would be out of ammo already."_ I thought to myself, before my fighter suddenly shook and R5 notified me that our shields were down.

As the I scanned the area for the shooter, a stream of lasers zoomed past the cockpit from behind. A group of five scarabs had managed to sneak up behind us and knockout our shields. Punching my engines to full power, I tried to outrun the enemy fighters. But like a shark drawn to the scent of blood, the scarabs continued to bracket me with laser fire.

"Bravo 14 to any available pilots, I need assistance I got AHA!" I called out before a lucky hit from one of the scarabs destroyed my fighter.

"End simulation." A computerized voice said, as the blackness of space and fighters disappeared and the pilot training simulator pod windows came into view. From the simulators seat, I stood up and slammed my fists on the controls. "There is no fucking way that Anakin set the level of the simulator to that high. He knows I am not ready for that level." I said to himself before I heard the sound of someone clapping.

I turned around and saw general Kota standing in the doorway. "For your first time in the simulator, you lasted longer than most beginner pilots would have, considering the high level." He said, "I though you knew that you weren't ready for intense combat simulations." "I know that. But general Skywalker set the simulators level to one. The simulation felt like it was level ten." I said to Rahm just as Anakin walked into the room.

"How did the simulation go?" he asked. "If you are trying to improve my skills by increasing the level of the simulation then you are only helping me cheat myself." I said to a confused Anakin. Anakin, curious as to what I was talking about, looked over to the terminal and noticed it was set to level ten, much higher than what he had set it to originally. Only Anakin had made it that far. Now the question was, who set the simulator to a higher level.

 _Normal point of view_

March 17th 2018

1100 hours

Despite a few bumps in the road on his training. Robert had finally earned his wings and was ready to fly.

Two days after he passed his finally flight test, Robert meet with Anakin and Ahsoka in one of the temples hangers. Behind them was a heavily modified Delta 7 Jedi Starfighter, with large twin turbine engines in the front and its standard engines in the back, four wing mounted laser cannons and in the center right in front of the cockpit and behind the torpedo launcher was a slot for an Astrodroid copilot.

The blue and white paint scheme of the fighter reminded Robert a lot of the infamous Blue Angels flight demonstration squad back on earth. As he gazed at the ship, a red R-4 astromech rolled up to Anakin and began to be and chirp in excitement when he saw Robert. "What's with the droid?" Robert asked confused about what was going on.

"This is R4-M8, your Astrodroid partner and this is your starfighter." Anakin said as R4 made his way towards Robert and looked at him before beeping with excitement. "He likes you." Ahsoka said chuckling at the sight of this.

"The ship behind me is the Azure Angel. An original Delta 7 starfighter I used in the beginning of the Clone Wars. I modified this ship myself and now I am giving it to you." Anakin said. Robert shocked at what was given to him, was shocked, too shocked for words. He turned around and stuttered before he regained his composure. "I don't know what to say. But thanks." He said as R4 slotted himself into the fighter and powered it up. "Come on. We have recon duty in the Corellia system before we rendezvous with Obi-Wan in the Rishi system." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka boarded their Delta 7B's and took off from the hanger.

Taking his place in the cockpit, the canopy closed and Robert gently maneuvered his new fighter into position before pushing the accelerator forward and launching himself and his new partner out of the hanger and into Coruscant's sky's. As he began to climb to the resolute he looked toward R4 and smiled. "You and I are going to be great partners R4, I know it." He said.

 **And done.**

 **I had to do a lot of research on dogfighting tactics and find out which tactics would work with Starfighters. An interesting fact, during the development of Star Wars, George Lucas looked at the dogfights of World War 1 and World War 2 for his series epic dogfights.**

 **I would like to thank Sr. Chief' Maverick for the maneuver's he suggested that I used. Without him I would be stuck on figuring out what moves to use.**

 **It looks like someone has it in for Robert. Anyone want to guess who. I know who it is but I won't tell you, that is for another story.**

 **Next time, Robert partakes in his first Dogfight and finally proves that he is a pilot like his Grandfather.**

 **Danger zone is the rightful property of singer Kenny Loggins. I own nothing. Remember if you all have a gun you would like to see Robert use, leave a review with the name of the weapon and I will try to have him use it when I reach the second battle of Kamino chapter.**

 **Until Next time and a late Happy Thanksgiving to you all.**


	20. Mighty Wings

**Hey guys. Its me again bringing another exciting chapter of Lone Wolf; Birth of a Warrior.**

 **Last time, Robert earned his wings despite having a few hiccups in his training and got his very own fighter and droid. Now he is going to put those skills to the test.**

 **For those that don't know, the Azura Angel is the starfighter that Anakin flew during the Battle of Munnilinst long before Ahsoka became his padawan. Although it was destroyed in the series, I decided to keep it from being destroyed along with giving Anakin a more less reckless and disobedient personality than he had in the series.**

 **With being said, all rights to Star Wars belong to Disney. I only own my original character.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 20: Mighty Wings

March 19th 2018 21BBY

Corellia system 0945 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Corellia, a planet located in the region of the galaxy known as the Core Worlds.

Corellia is known throughout the galaxy as the home to some of the best pilots in the galaxy.

Although Corellia had claimed neutrality during the course of the war, several parsecs away from the planet, in a remote region of space, Anakin Skywalker and his battle group patrolled the sector near the planet Selonia.

In the main hanger of the Resolute, clone technicians, engineers and flight crew members were making the necessary adjustments and repairs to the ARC-170's, Y-Wings and V-19 Torrent fighters, making sure they were ready for when they engaged the enemy.

At the other end of the hanger of the starboard side of the cruiser, two Delta 7B Jedi starfighters and one heavily modified Delta 7 starfighter remained untouched by the naval personal of the ship. They knew that there general was skilled with machines, so they decided not to touch the fighters.

Sitting on the floor next to the Azura Angel, with a datapad in his hands, Robert reviewed the objective of their current assignment. Separatist ships had been spotted in the system and hadn't even so much as made a move to Corellia or any of the other planets of the core.

Fearing that an invasion of his homeworld was imminent, Senator Garm Bel Iblis asked the jedi council for assistance on the mater. Despite claiming neutrality, he could not let his people suffer as the people of Ryloth had a year ago.

As Robert continued to overview the available intel they had on the mater, he didn't sense Ahsoka coming up behind him and taping his shoulder. Throwing the datapad into the angel's cockpit, Robert pulled out his knife, turned around and was about thrust his knife into his target until he noticed that it was Ahsoka.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said with a sigh of relief as she had almost been killed by her friend. "Its just that master Skywalker sent me to get you. Your needed on the bridge." She added. Robert, relaxing his muscles and returning his knife to his holster, grabbed the datapad and followed Ahsoka to the lift. "You could have just said my name and I wouldn't have almost killed you." Robert said as the lift ascended to the upper levels of the ship. He felt really bad that he had almost killed his friend.

"I didn't know you were busy focusing looking over our mission assignment. I thought you were listening to your music." Ahsoka said, she felt kind of stupid for nearly getting herself killed. "Eh don't worry about it, I have just been really on edge after what happened with the simulator back at the temple." Robert responded, trying to make her feel better.

Ahsoka knew what he was talking about. She heard from Barriss that someone had tried to force him to abandon his pilot training and keep him as a basic soldier. It didn't work out, as Robert was determined more than ever to prove that he had what it takes to be a pilot.

He may have passed the training, but it was still a mystery as to who increased the simulators level. As the two pondered the thought of who was responsible, they exited the lift and were soon heading towards the bridge. "So back on your planet, what did you do when you were well not being a soldier?" Ahsoka asked, curious about what Robert used to do before coming to this galaxy.

"I used to do a lot of different things. I used to spend time helping my neighbors with odd jobs, read and practice the moves my aunt and uncles taught me. Funny thing is, I never thought I would actually be using what they taught me." Robert said, answering Ahsoka's questions.

Ahsoka wanted to ask more, but they had soon reached the bridge and walked up to the holotable where Anakin and Admiral Yularen were waiting. "Glad you two finally arrive." Anakin said as he looked towards the two. Ahsoka was about to speak, but Robert beat her and spoke first. "It was my fault general. I was busy overlooking the intel about are assignment and forgot I had turned my commlink off." Robert said to Anakin.

Anakin just looked towards the two and nodded. "Don't worry about it. I am just glad we can finally begin the briefing." Anakin said as the four began to discuss the plan.

 _Roberts point of view_

1015 hours

My first flight in an armed fighter may be a combat patrol, but I was relived nonetheless to be off Coruscant and away from all of the politics. Uncle Billy always told me never to get involved in politics, all the debating and arguing back and forth over which bill should be passed and which one should be something I never want to get involved in.

Still it wasn't all bad, I had met a few senators that I could trust and knew cared more for their people than themselves. Padme Amidala of Naboo, Bail Organa of Alderaan, Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, those were senators I could trust, unlike Lott Dod of the Trade Federation and Nix Card of the Banking Clan who were only representing their companies rather than their people. I didn't know it at the time, but those two were actually working for the separatists and would soon play apart in an attempt to sabotage the end of the clone wars.

When I received the Azura Angel, Anakin and I modified its original torpedo payload. It now carried forty-eight proton torpedoes' and could be swapped out for concussion missiles. My fighter now had an extra edge in battle.

With my fighter came a title. I was appointed leader of Red Squadron. A big responsibility for a rookie pilot like me. I was nervous about commanding my own squadron of fighters, but Maverick one of my wingman told me that the rest of the squad had faith in me. I was relieved that they trusted me that much and I was determined to prove them right.

As flight crews made the final preparations for the fighters leaving the Resolute, I reached under my robe and pulled out my grandpa's dog tags. When he died, they were given to me and during my training, they brought me good luck. I looked down to his tags and knew that somewhere he was watching over me with my mom and dad.

As I sat in the cockpit of the Angel, I thought back to the briefing. Republic command had ordered Anakin, Ahsoka and myself along with our squadrons to patrol a nearby trade route for any separatist ships. Should we find any ships, we were to call in Yularen and the cruisers and take them out. A sound plan, thirty-six fighters would be no match for whatever clanker ships we might run into out there.

Soon we were given the green light and Anakin and gold squad took off and exited the ship. As his squad departed his flagship, I made one final comlink check with the squad. "Alright red boys, sound off." I said into the comlink.

"This is Maverick. Red 2 is ready and waiting."

"Viper to Red Leader, Red 3 locked and loaded."

"Slingshot here, Red 4 is ready to roll."

"This is Lock On, Red 5 is ready to give it to the droids."

"Fire Flight here. Red 6 is on station."

"Air Raid here, Red 7 is online."

"This is Skyfire, Red 8 is green on all systems."

"Skydive here, Red 9 is ready and waiting."

"Silver Bolt here, Red 10 is ready and online."

"This is Sky Blast, Red 11 is ready for action."

While my squad checked in, we were given the all clear to take off and were now outside the cruiser. "Form up boys and be ready to jump to lightspeed." I called out as eleven ARC-170s formed up alongside me in formation and joined up with Anakin, Ahsoka and their squads. No sooner had we formed up, Admiral Yularens voice came over the comlink. "This Admiral Yularen, you are cleared for the jump to hyperspace." He said to us.

"Roger Admiral." I responded. R4 then chirped and beeped with excitement. "Don't worry partner, we'll get through this, all of us will." I said to my partner as Anakin and Ahsoka docked with their hyperspace rings and made the jump with their squads, followed by me and Red Squad.

In a matter of seconds, we exited hyperspace and arrived at our location. As the rest of the flight dropped out of hyperspace, Anakin and Ahsoka detached their fighters from their hyperspace wings and formed up with their own squads. "R4 begin scanning for any droid ships." I spoke to my copilot. R4 beeped and began to scan for hostile ships.

As I waited for the results, Maverick's voice came over the com channel. "Red 2 to Red Leader, R9 is picking something up on the scopes, but I don't see anything out here." He called. Maverick had a right to be concerned. If he was picking something up on radar and couldn't see it, it meant that the enemy was either close by or we were walking into a trap.

I was about to speak when R4 chirped rapidly and in alarm. He had just detected several enemy ships exiting hyperspace and would be on us in seconds. Quickly, I contacted Anakin and Ahsoka and informed them of the situation.

No sooner had I done that, several separatist ships had dropped out of hyperspace about three hundred yards away from our current position. Amongst the group of ships was a single Lucrehulk-class Droid control ship, three Munificent-Class frigates, two Providence-class destroyers, one Lupus-class missile frigate and a Recusant-Class light destroyer.

Eight ships with more than enough firepower to cut a trade convoy to pieces against thirty-six snub fighters. Quickly, I activated the angel's transmitter and contacted the fleet for assistance. "This Corporal Lehner to Resolute, we have engaged an enemy fleet and need immediate assistance." I called desperately over the comlink.

No sooner had I called the fleet, Admiral Yularen's voice came though. "We will be there shortly Corporal." He responded. "Robert better get ready, the seppies are sending out some playmates for us." Anakin's said as soon as I ended my call to the Admiral. "Roger that general. Red Leader to Red Squad, break and engage those fighters but stay away from the ships, we don't have the firepower to kill them." I responded to Anakin, as I informed my squad of the situation.

As my squad called out in acknowledgement, the angels sensors blared out. A squad of four droid starfighters had managed to sneak by me and were on my six o'clock. Quickly, I reduced power to my engines and the let the droids fly past me before firing my cannons at the droids. A five second burst destroyed all four of them, my first air to air kills of the clone wars, but there was no time to celebrate.

Returning my engines to full power, I sped away from the droid ships and soon heard Skyfire call over the comlink that he had a tri-fighter on his tail and his shields were almost depleted. I spotted Skyfire at three o'clock low, with the fighter on his tail. I pushed my joystick forward, increasing my fighters speed and closing the gap between the enemy fighter and me. "Fox 1." I said the moment I was in range and launched two concussion missiles at the droid fighter. The missiles impacted and destroyed the enemy fighter.

Once the fighter was scrap, I pulled away from Skyfire and spotted a new target, a group of four Tri-fighters. I banked hard right and got behind them. My targeting computer confirmed I had a missile lock and I fired four more concussion missiles, downing four more enemy spacecraft.

I had scored nine kills. I had become an ace in no less than two days after I had received my wings. I was so lost in the moment, that I didn't realize that I had made it into the range of the missile frigates field of fire.

I noticed this just in time. I pushed forward on my fighters stick and ducked down, breaking the frigates target lock. As I pulled up from my dissent, I launched a salvo of six missiles at the frigate, knocking its shields out and leaving it vulnerable to cannon fire.

As the missiles impacted the frigate, the fleet emerged out of hyperspace and launched several more fighter squadrons to assist us. I snapped my fighter straight and accelerated away from the frigate as the Resolute's turbo lasers impacted the frigate and in a matter of seconds was blown all the way to hell.

No sooner had I gotten away from the destroyed frigate, I spotted a formation of twelve droid fighters making a beeline for the Resolute, but they weren't firing their cannons. It was then that R4 informed me that they had several proton bombs installed into them and were on a course with the cruisers turbo lasers and bridge.

Kamikaze's, a tactic the Japanese used towards the end of world war 2 back home. Only this time, the fighters weren't Zero's, Val's, Kate's or Oscar's, they were droids and they could easily be rebuilt. I desperately tired to raise the Resolute to warn them of the impending threat. My call wasn't heard, so I contacted Anakin. "Anakin, we have a squad of Kamikaze's heading to the Resoulute." I shouted to him.

I couldn't hear the response from Anakin. The enemy was jamming our transmissions. "R4, increase power to engines. HURRY!" I shouted to my droid. The force of the increase in speed pushed me back into the seat. As I sped closer and closer to the flight of suicide fighters, I banked and pulled a hard-left turn and got on the fighters 9 o'clock and soon came closer and closer to the fighters.

As one of the Munificent frigates exploded, I fired twelve missiles at the incoming craft, destroying them and saving a surprised bridge crew. As I pulled away from the bridge, I spotted Ahsoka. She had picked up three Tri-fighters and was trying desperately to shake off her pursers. I dived down at 12 o'clock high, firing my cannons and destroying the hostiles.

From my cockpit, I could see Ahsoka smiling and gave me a two-finger salute, thanking me for the save. As I saluted back, my fighter was hit by a volley of cannon fire. I turned around a saw that I had picked up a pair Rouge-class starfighters closing in and firing their cannons at me. I then looked toward my shield monitor and noticed that the enemy fire had reduced my shields to ten percent and wouldn't recharge in time before those fighters could line up another shot at me.

I pushed forward on the accelerator and increased my speed by fifty percent, gaining some distance from the enemy fighters. It was in vain as the fighters kept pace with me and were once again on my tail. As they lined up and prepared to fire their cannons, they took fire from behind and exploded before they had a chance to break off their pursuit.

I turned around and barreling right through the remains of the fighters was Lock On. "You ok sir?" he asked through the comlink as he pulled his ARC right alongside my fighter. "I am fine. Shields are at fifty percent and recharging." I replied and then noticed that the droid control ship and two of the remaining Munificent frigates had turned around and soon entered hyperspace, fleeing the system and the battle.

As I flew through the wreckage of destroyed fighters and ships, I eased off the throttle and took a deep breath. I had just survived hell in space and was still alive and kicking. "These are some mighty wings." I said as I soon pushed the throttle forward and headed back to the Resolute. "Yep defiantly some mighty wings." I said again as I brought my fighter back aboard the ship and landed safely.

As the canopy of the Angel opened and R4 ejected from his slot in the ship, Maverick rushed over to me and removed his helmet, revealing his short shaved black hair. "Nice work sir." He said as he saluted me. "You really brought it to the clankers. I would say you are on the same level of flying as general Skywalker." He said, complimenting me on my piloting. "Thanks Maverick, but I had some good teachers and I have a good squad. That's why I am good." I responded to my wing man just as Anakin came over to me. "Admiral Yularen says you took down an entire squad of vultures on your own. Impressive, most impressive Robert." Anakin stated.

"If those fighters had impacted the bridge then the Admiral wouldn't be alive now. Kamikaze's are deadly." I stated just as Ahsoka arrived. "Thanks for the save out there." She said. "So how many kills did you get?" she asked. "I scored twenty-four droid kills, seven with my guns and seventeen with missiles." I stated as I looked towards my fighter and inspected the scorch marks from the enemy cannon fire.

"Well we lost quite a few pilots out there." Anakin said as turned towards the remaining fighters of his squad and thought about the pilots who didn't make it. "But at least we were able to force the separatist fleet to retreat before they could hit their target, whatever their target was." He stated.

"Well at least we can honor those who have fallen by making sure that their deaths were not in vain." I said as I made my way towards the turbo lift and went to get some much-needed rest.

 **Twentieth chapter finished.**

 **So how did I do with the dogfight/space-battle. Good right?**

 **The chapter title comes from the song Mighty Wings by Cheap Trick and was used in TopGun.**

 **I thought that since Anakin is Gold Leader and Ahsoka is Blue Leader I would make Robert Red Leader. Did the names of his squad mates sound familiar to anyone? If you know where the names come from or want to guess where I got the names from, please leave your answer in the review section.**

 **Next time, The second battle of Kamino with more changes then the original episode and a few 80s action movie references. Remember to review and I will see you all next time.**


	21. The Second Battle of Kamino

**Hey guys, its me coming at you with another chapter of my popular story, Lone Wolf.**

 **First of I would like to address where the names of my characters Red Squad came from. Maverick and Viper come from Topgun.**

 **Slingshot, Air Raid, Silver Bolt, Skydive, Fireflight, Skyfire and Sky Blast come from the Transformers series and Lock On comes from Mobile Suit Gundam 00.**

 **Second, I would like to thank the guest reviewer Cronus Prime for positive review and I am grateful that I have inspired you to write your own Star Wars stories. When you put them up on the site I will be glad to leave a review.**

 **With that out of the way, I hear by present my newest chapter of Lone Wolf, Birth of a Warrior. Star Wars is the rightful property of Disney and LucasFilms. I don't own anything but my original characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: The Second Battle of Kamino

March 21st, 2018 21BBY

Resolute, Rishi Maze 1000 hours

 _Normal point of view_

War means men and material. Take out one and the enemy won't be able to fight.

For the Separatists, it is their droid armies. For the republic, it's the cloning facilities on Kamino.

Intelligence had intercepted a transmission between Grievous and Ventress, revealing that the separatists have planned to launch a second attempt at destroying the cloning facility's and cripple the republics military strength.

For the men of the 501st and 212th it was personal, Kamino was the closest thing they had to a home and if it was lost, the separatists would win the war in no less than a few months. "We'll make sure Kamino is safe. Tell your men in the 501st, they're going home." Anakin said to Rex, after the captain made it clear that he wasn't going to let the droids destroy his home.

While the ships plotted their course to Kamino, in the Resolute's armory Robert was facing a problem of his own. He was nearly out of ammo for his weapons. Since his first battle, Robert had made sure to keep track of how much ammo he had left for his weapons, now he had only about nine hundred rifle rounds, thirty-six shotguns shells, ten grenade launcher rounds, seven hundred and fifty machine gun rounds and two hundred forty pistol/ submachine gun rounds left.

He needed a resupply and he needed one soon. But that was the problem, projectile weapons were a rare sight to see in battle and none of the types of slugthrower rounds were compatible with his weapons. He needed to find a way home and quickly.

Despite the circumstances, Robert decided he would do what he could with what he has. In his holsters were his 1911 pistol and a LAR Grizzly Win Mag .45 Winchester Magnum Pistol. Slung over his shoulder was a M60E3 light machine gun with a shorter barrel than the standard M60 and a front pistol grip. In front of him, with the final adjustments was an M16A1 assault rifle with two fifty round magazines taped together in what is called 'jungle style' and an under barrel M203 40mm grenade launcher.

Combined with his lightsabers, Robert was heavily armed and felt like he could take down an entire platoon of droids single handedly. As he glanced at the remaining ammo he had left, Robert began to wonder if he would ever find his way home. He began to think about how his disappearance had affected those he knew and loved and wondered how they were holding up.

As he finished loading up his last set of dual magazines, the armory doors opened and Ahsoka walked in. She looked to Robert for a second before she spoke. "I can sense you are uneasy." She said to Robert as he placed in a magazine for his M16A1. "Yeah. I am running out of ammo and there is no chance in hell that slugthrower rounds would work with my guns." He replied as he placed his rifle back on the table and just stared at the walls.

"Well even without your usual weapons you are still a soldier." Ahsoka said, trying to calm his uneasiness. Again, Robert sighed as he picked up his rifle from the table and left the armory with Ahsoka. "It's just, I have been away from my home for almost half a year and I am beginning to think that I may never get home." He said sadly as he pulled out his pendent and looked at it.

Sensing the sadness in him, Ahsoka decided to try and cheer her friend up. "You called this your rite of passage. When you called it that it reminded me of my own rite of passage I took when I was younger." She said, getting Roberts attention as they made their way towards the main hanger. "When I was eleven, I returned to my home world, Shili to partake in an Akul hunt." She began as she began to remember the day from so long ago. "I may be a jedi, but it's a tradition of my kind to hunt an Akul and create our own headdress. The council allowed me and several other togruta younglings to partake in this tradition. I was really nervous that day."

Robert soon started to laugh, which greatly upset her. "You nervous. I'm sorry but I have seen you in action. You don't look like the kind of person who would get nervous." Robert said trying control his laughter. "Well I was nervous. But after I spoke with the elders, my nervousness died down. Eventually, I was able to kill an Akul with only a knife and made my headdress." She exclaimed.

"I am sorry I laughed. It's just that I really miss my home and my nervousness is coming from the possibility that I may never return home." Robert said as both teenagers looked at each other. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen and I don't know what the outcome is. I mean, I haven't had any visions, but I just can't shake the feeling that something is really wrong."

Before Ahsoka could ask him what he meant, her comlink beeped. They had just arrived at Tipoca city and Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting for them in the main hanger with the rest of the men. "We better get moving or we will really get in trouble." Ahsoka said as the two made their way towards the hanger.

Tipoca City

1025 hours

As the rain poured down over the floating city, a single Acclamator assault ship slowed its approach and docked at one of the cities hanger bays. As the boarding ramp lowered, dozens of clone soldiers disembarked from the ship and began to off load supplies and weapons for the upcoming assault. As Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka and Robert made their way to Shaak Ti and Lama Su who were waiting for them in the hanger. "Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Padawan Tano, Welcome to Kamino." Shaak Ti said. "Greetings, generals" The kaminoan prime minister said.

"I wish our arrival wasn't under circumstances. We believe Grievous is planning an attack on Kamino." Obi-Wan said, explaining the situation to them. "But the republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare." Lama Su said, confident that the blockade couldn't be broken by the separatists. "I wouldn't put anything past Grievous. The enemy has been able to catch us off-guard before, they could do it here as well." Robert said, sharing Obi-Wans concern about the situation.

As this was going on, a series of terminals began to whir and come to life. Soon they began to transmit data about the republic's defense and the locations of the DNA of Jango, the barracks and the security codes for the auto-turret system. As the terminals continued to send data to the separatists, a figure grinned with success and quickly left the room.

Meanwhile, Fives, Hevy and Echo walked through the corridors beside the birthing chambers. "Look around guys. Feels like yesterday we were here." Hevy said as they walked by a squad of cadets. "Heading for target practice. Heh, remember that?" Echo asked Fives. "Do I ever." Fives replied as soon came upon a familiar face. "Hey 99!" Echo shouted getting the deformed clones attention.

"Echo, Fives, Hevy." 99 responded as he looked at the faces of his brothers. "You actually remember us." Fives responded, thinking that 99 had forgotten about them when they shipped out. "Oh, I remember all my brothers. I believe this is yours Hevy." 99 responded as he held out his hand with a familiar medal. "You gave him your medal?" Echo asked Hevy. "After he helped me out, I figured he should have it." Hevy responded.

"So why have you returned to Kamino?" 99 asked the three remaining Dominos. "The generals received word of an impending attack." Fives answered. "Well how can I help?" 99 asked, ready to do whatever it takes to defend his home.

Above the planet, the separatists had just dropped out of hyperspace and were in firing range. As the enemy ships opened fire on the blockade, Admiral Yularen ordered a naval officer to contact Tipoca city.

Down in the city, air raid sirens blared as clone pilots scrambled to their fighters and bombers. Anakin jumped into his starfighter and no sooner had the landing gear retracted sped up aid in the defense of the planet.

In the command center, Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, Rex, Cody, Ahsoka and Robert observed the holoprojecters display of the on-going space battle. "The fleet is not as large as I expected." Shaak said figuring that for an attack such as this the separatists would have brought more ships to overwhelm the blockade. "Begin the air strike." She ordered as several clones gave the pilots the green light to engage the enemy fleet.

Robert however, just kept looking at the display. The separatists ten frigates, three light destroyers and one carrier destroyer hybrid ship, while the blockade consisted of two light cruisers, ten Star destroyers and one assault ship. The separatists outnumbered the republic blockade and yet there were no control ships from which to launch the C-9979 transports the enemy uses to land their forces and begin the ground assault.

Robert soon felt a disturbance in the force. Something didn't sit right with him about the attack. The holoprojector soon showed the debris from one of the enemy frigates falling to the surface, but landing in the ocean. "Grievous seems to be sacrificing his transports in favor of protecting his command ship." Shaak stated as the debris continued to fall to the surface. "Something's not right." Obi-wan said in agreement.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city a kaminoan grinned with delight as he watched the wreckage of several CIS frigates sink below the waves of the Kamino's vast ocean. He pulled out a holoprojector and set it down on the floor. Appearing before him was Darth Sidious himself. "Lord Sidious." He began to say as he bowed to the sith lord. "My mission was a success. I have done as you asked and transmitted the locations of Jango's DNA, the clone barracks, the strength of the republic fleet and have shut down the auto turret defenses. Everything is going as you planned."

Darth Sidious grinned evilly at the news of his agent. "You have done well doctor Kavisi." He said as Ponom stood up. "Soon the republic will lose its army and within several weeks, will have no choice but to surrender to the separatists." Ponom Kavisi grinned with delight. For too long he had been working to create the clone army for the republic, but was a separatist spy. "And when Kamino falls, you will keep your promise?" he asked hopefully. "Of course, and you will become the new prime minister of your world, only if this plan works." Sidious said as his hologram faded from view.

On the other side of the city, Obi-Wan had become suspicious of the falling debris from the surface and went to check out the crash site of the wreckage. His worst fears were confirmed. The downed enemy ships were housing Trident-Class assault ships for an underwater assault.

After an escapade with several Aqua Droids, Obi-Wan had reached the surface on the back of an Aiwha, just as the trident droids leaped from the water on top of the city and prepared to deploy their forces. In the hangers, clones scrambled to the best defensive positions they could find to repel the enemy forces.

As Havoc organized the troops, Echo, Fives, Hevy, Ahsoka, Robert and Kilo Squad came up to him for their orders. "Sir, you sent for us?" Fives asked. "It's a dangerous assignment, but I want all of you with commander Tano up on the bridge in sniper positions." Havoc ordered. "Yes sir. We're on it." Echo responded as the group left the hanger and went to their position.

As the hanger blast doors closed, all the troopers trained their weapons at the possible entry points. Soon the droids powerful drill burst through the doors and the men opened fired. The battle had now officially begun.

 _Roberts point of view_

A single trident droid holds roughly about a hundred or so battle droids. For us, it felt like a swarm of them was attacking.

When the droids first appeared, I unleashed a torrent of machine gun fire cutting down ten droids and using two-thirds of what ammo I had left. As I reloaded the last 250 round belt magazine, I dropped my guns and leaped down to the platform and activated my lightsabers. With Ahsoka we deflected blaster bolts back at the droids and sliced them into pieces when they got close enough. It would have been a lot easier if the auto turrets were online, but for some reason the turrets were down. I decided not to dwell on that problem and slashed at another aqua droid.

Remembering my training with master Kota, I extended my hand out and grabbed one of the aqua droids and sent it hurling back into a dozen other droids, destroying them. Another group of droids fired their blaster cannon arms at us. While Ahsoka deflected the bolts back at them, I jumped into the center of a group of droids and channeling a massive amount of energy sent out a powerful Force Repulse, disintegrating a dozen aqua droids before jumping back to the bridge, deactivating my sabers and picking up my guns.

As Echo, Fives, Hevy and Kilo squad continued to fire at the droids, 99 arrived pulling a wounded commander Havoc with him. "Droids behind us." Echo shouted as I drew my 1911 and Grizzly out of their holsters and opened fire at the squad of incoming B1 battle droids. I downed two of them before Fives threw one of the detonators that 99 had brought with him, destroying the squad.

"Look out there's more!" 99 shouted as the others aimed their blasters at the figures coming through the smoke left by the detonator. As I inserted two new clips for my 1911 and Grizzly, I lowered my pistols and looked towards the others. "Don't shoot." I said and through the smoke, a squad of cadets emerged. Apparently when the battle began they got separated from their unit while they were heading for the barracks.

Knowing the quickest way there, we followed 99 as Ahsoka and I helped move Commander Havoc. As we made our way to the barracks, I sensed the death of Commander Colt but pressed on. He knew the risks just like everyone else. When we arrived at the barracks, we placed Havoc next to the wall and Ahsoka tended to his wounds. "He will be alright." She said.

"A separatist victory means death for all of us. The cadets right. What are we going to do?" 99 asked after one of the cadets asked the same question. "We fight." A voice said as we all turned to see Rex and Cody walking towards us.

The cadets however weren't so sure. They hadn't finished their training, but Fives told them that their training is in their blood and his blood was boiling for a fight. When another cadet asked about weapons, 99 mentioned that the armory was only a few corridors in the barracks and he knew the fastest way there.

After Rex, Cody and 99 left the barracks, I heard something. "You guys hear that?" I asked as I made my way towards one of the walls in the barracks. "What do you hear?" Ahsoka asked. I didn't answer as I pulled out my blue saber and stabbed it into the wall and began to cut a hole in the wall. Once I had finished, I pulled the cut wall section away with the force, revealing a hidden room full of terminals sending data to the droid forces. In front of us, was Ponom Kavisi operating one of the terminals.

I put the pieces together. He had sold us out and was transmitting data to the separatist forces, giving them an advantage in the attack. "What do you think you are doing?" he shouted at me, trying to fake his innocence. Deciding not to listen to his bullshit, I used the force to push him against the wall, knocking him out, grabbed my M60, wrapped the belt around my arm and entered the secret room.

As I looked to all the terminals, I began to think about all the brave men who died defending their home because of this traitor. I entered the room and with one hand, fired my machine gun. It was a waste of ammo, but I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking about the lives that could have been saved had Kavisi not betrayed his home world.

I kept my figure on the trigger, sending out the remaining 7.62x51mm rounds I had at the terminals, destroying them and cutting off the data feed to the remaining separatist ships. As I neared the end of my ammo, I let out a roar of rage destroying the last of the terminals.

I then walked over to the doctor and placed a set of binders on his wrists so that when he came to he wouldn't go anywhere. I then placed my M60 down on one of the benches and unslung my M16A1 and loaded my last 40mm grenade into the launcher just as Cody, Rex and 99 arrived back with the weapons.

Outside, Grievous and several platoons of droids arrived and began to search the rooms for any other clones. Rex and the others were about to take up position at the door and surprise the droids, but I suggested to Rex that they take cover and let me give them a warm welcome. Rex agreed, and he and the others regrouped with Ahsoka as they waited for the droids to appear.

Soon I sensed the droids on the other side of the door. "YOU CLANKERS WANNA PLAY ROUGH? OKAY! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I shouted as I fired my M203, blowing the door open and destroying about a dozen or so droids, before I rushed back to the others and took cover.

The remaining droids charged into the barracks as Fives and the others took cover behind the lockers and crates. Ahsoka deflected the incoming blaster bolts back away from us and took down some of the droids.

I popped out of cover and fired my rifle, sending a stream of 5.56mm rounds towards the droids as Rex threw one of the grenades they had brought from the armory. The grenade failed to take down any of the droids.

"Cadets, now!" Rex shouted into his comlink as the sleeping births opened and from above the Cadets fired their blasters down at the unsuspecting droids, confusing them on which targets they should focus on. Taking advantage of their confusion, Cody threw a grenade taking out several droids.

99 threw Rex the last grenade and told Cody to make it count. As I reloaded my rifle, I saw that 99 was heading to get more grenades. A droid fired a shot at his leg, knocking him to the floor. He got back up and began to limp away from the battle. I noticed a droid taking aim at 99 and with out a second thought, ran into the droid's line of fire and fired an entire magazine at the remaining droids, saving 99, one of the few clones who believed in me during my training on Kamino.

Soon Shaak Ti's voice came over the comlink and she informed us that the droids have been pushed back. The battle was over.

 _Normal point of view_

Lok orbit

Karthakk System

1225 hours

The battle of Kamino had come at a heavy price. While many troopers lost their lives defending the planet, Tipoca cities clone facilities and its military complex were greatly damaged. Commander Colt was killed by Ventress and Havoc was injured but would recover.

But Robert was more worried about 99. He was injured but was assured a quick recovery and would get his chance to fight. Taun We, one of the Kaminoans in charge of raising young cadets into the soldiers they were to become, assured Robert that 99 would make a quick recovery and informed him that 99 was among the many other defective clones chosen for a special project.

While Robert didn't have the clearance to know what the project was called, he was grateful to know that 99 was in good hands. Unlike Lama Su, Robert trusted Taun We who reminded him of his own mom.

For his actions and bravery in the line of duty, Robert was promoted to Sergeant while the rest of Kilo and Domino squads were made ARC Troopers.

While his comrades stayed behind on Kamino, Robert along with Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka arrived in orbit of Lok, home of the Lok Revenants. An anomaly was detected by the Revenants and they in turn sent the information to the republic.

The anomaly was a portal. To the jedi, it was like nothing they had seen before, to Robert it was just like the portal that brought him to Ryloth. A probe droid was sent through the portal and the data it transmitted shocked everyone. An image of a planet with seven land masses and two large oceans appeared on the holoprojector.

"Its Earth. My home." Robert said with much shock. He now had a way back home for a resupply. "Well it looks like this is where we part ways. You can now return home." Obi-Wan said, remembering that Robert was only fighting for the republic until he found a way home.

Soon Robert began to pack his bags and gather his weapons and equipment for the trip home. "I can't wait to get home. I wonder if my aunt and uncles will be looking for me. I wonder if…" Robert said as he stopped and noticed Ahsoka standing in the doorway to his quarters.

"Ahsoka, I know I am a soldier, but I need to go home. My family is probably worried sick about me." He said as Ahsoka walked over to him. "I know. I am going to miss you. We all will, I just wish you could stay." She said, trying to fight back the urge to cry.

Robert sighed. He was so excited to be returning home, that he hadn't thought about how Ahsoka would take this. Over the month's the two had become great friends and became more like brother and sister. Deciding not to leave things on a sore note, Robert removed his pendant and handed it to Ahsoka. "This bullet always brought me luck, but I want you to have it so you won't forget me." Robert said as he handed it to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka let the pendant fall into her hand and closed it, then hugged Robert. "I won't forget you either." She said as she ended the hug and left the room.

Soon Robert arrived in the hanger and made his way to Anakin. In front of him was the Twilight, loaded with all the weapons and equipment that were brought into the war. "I want you to take care of this ship, it got me through a lot of tough scrapes." Anakin said to Robert as he extended his hand out to Robert.

Robert shook his hand and began to board the freighter. "Anakin, its been an honor to fight by your side." Robert said as the ramp closed and he took the pilots seat. As the twilight lifted off, Robert saw Ahsoka running into the hanger waving goodbye to her friend.

Soon Robert entered the portal and in a matter of seconds was now in view of his home planet. "Welcome home Robert." He said to himself and he piloted the ship to the place he knew he would be welcome.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to work my usual writing days, because I had to take the weekend off so my kid brother could go to his stupid hockey tournament.**

 **I used a few 80's action movie material in this chapter. If you can guess which movies I used, then leave your answer in the review section.**

 **So, this chapter had a bit of action and a bit of drama, but the story is far from over. Next time Robert reunites with his family and soon will have to make a difficult choice.**

 **I plan to have this story finished before next year so I only have a few chapters to go before the first part of my series is finished.**

 **Anyways, remember to leave a review and I will see you all next time.**


	22. Reunion and Return

**Hey guys, me again with another chapter of Lone Wolf.**

 **Last time, Robert helped defend Kamino and found his way home. Now, he is going to face a choice that will shape what he is to become.**

 **Star Wars is the rightful property of Lucas Films and Disney, I do not own anything.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Reunion and Return

March 21st, 2018

Devens Airforce Base, Ayer Massachusetts 1500 hours

 _Normal point of view_

On the ground a thick blanket of snow covered the tarmac of the old Airforce base. The barren branches, covered with snow hung silently over many of the old buildings.

Soon, a big gust of wind blew the snow off the branches and most of the snow on the tarmac. As the Twilight came to a landing in one of the old hangers. From inside the cockpit tears began to fall from Roberts eyes.

After nearly half a year in another galaxy, he was finally home. "I am finally back home." He said to himself as the Twilights loading ramp made contact with the ground. As he stepped out of the ship, the cold wind blew around him.

He then made his way to the old rec room, where his aunt and uncles had set up tv for movie night whenever he was there. As he made his way into the room, he noticed a newspaper from three months ago, indicating that the current president of the United States, Donald Trump, had reduced the size of several national parks. He noticed another newspaper from November 2017, with a headline indicating that the same president was removed from office after evidence was revealed that he had help from several terrorist groups, who hacked the voting polls and declared him president.

Robert chuckled, he knew that Trump had no political experience, went bankrupt several times, had a tendency to grab women in certain areas and was known for having a short fuse. He never trusted the guy and hoped things could return to normal.

His hopes faded, as he noticed another newspaper from January, that Trump was found innocent of the charges that were brought against him, reclaimed his title as president and recently made a large cutback on military spending and made background checks for people purchasing guns not required. And what was worse, all across the country, police precincts were outgunned by gangs packing machine guns.

"What the fuck is that idiot doing. The country is going to hell in a hand basket and he is making things worse." Robert shouted as he slammed his fists down on the table. Soon he heard the cocking of a pistol and a barrel placed against his head. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you are trespassing. Turn around and let me see the face of the intruder before I blow your head off." A female voice said from behind.

Roberts eyes popped wide as he turned around and came face to face with a woman, wearing a set of snow camo combat pants, black combat boots, red shooting gloves, a bomber style leather jacket covering her sweatshirt, a camo style ski mask covering her face from the cold wind outside and was holding a AMT Hardballer pistol.

"Is that anyway to treat your nephew after being gone for half a year?" Robert said calmly to the women. "My… Robert?" the woman asked surprisingly. "It's me Aunt Cassie. I'm home." Robert said as the women pulled off her ski mask, revealing her blonde hair tied in a short bun.

Putting her pistol back into her holster, Cassie Cage looked at Robert for a few seconds and then hugged him and began to cry. "I knew you were alive kiddo, I just knew it." She said as she sobbed with happiness. "And I knew that you guys didn't think I was dead." Robert responded as they ended their hug.

"What's with the getup? You a monk now?" Cassie asked, gesturing to Roberts Hero Armor. "It's a long story." Robert said just as his stomach began to growl. "One I think should be told to the others and over a nice hot pizza and diet coke." Immediately, Cassie facepalmed herself. She was so certain that there was an intruder on the base, that she had forgotten to call in Barney and the others. "Barney and the guys are on their way back from Fitchburg. Let me call them." she said as she pulled out her iPhone and called Barney.

An hour later, the rest of the expendables arrived and headed towards the rec room. Once they were inside, everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. In front of them, was Robert. "I don't fucking believe it." Lee said as brushed the snow off his hat. "I knew you were alive." Barney said as he looked at Robert before hugging him just like Cassie did, only without crying.

As Ray placed the pizza's and soda down on the table, he rubbed his eyes, ensuring that he wasn't the only one seeing Robert. "Where the hell have you been? We were looking for you for months and now you just show up out of the blue and wearing some weird clothing." Ray asked confused on the current situation. Robert, having grabbed a few slices of pizza and a bottle of diet coke, sat down on the couch and began to tell his story.

All of his uncles and his aunt just sat in silence as Robert began to tell them of his adventure in the other galaxy. From the stories his training as a soldier and a pilot, to the battles of Geonosis and Kamino, they all were shocked at the tale that Robert told them. "I don't believe it. There is no way that you didn't hit your head after falling from the cliff after the attack," Gunner said as he reached for a bottle of soda. "The jedi, the force all of it sounds made up."

"I thought that myself before I saw it with my own eyes." Robert said as he turned his gaze towards the window. "A magical power holding together good and evil, the dark side and the light. Crazy thing is…it's all true. The Force, the Jedi. All of it. It's all true." He finished before turning back to his family.

"Well it's not like we don't believe you, it's just that it's kind of hard to believe it." Caesar said. "Believe me everything I said is true, and if you don't believe me than take a look at this." Robert said as he pulled out and activated his green lightsaber showing the elegant weapon to his aunt and his uncles.

"Well," Barney began as he finished his drink. "This has to be related to the weapons we brought back from Africa a few weeks ago." He had told Robert about their mission to Central Africa and how he killed Stonebanks. While Robert was grateful that his dad's killer was killed, he was still unhappy. His mom's killer was still out there and none of them knew the killer's location.

But what surprised Robert was that the weapons in question were DC15 and DC15'S blaster rifles, DC17 blaster pistols, Z6 rotary blaster cannons, RPS-6 rocket launchers and clone commando issued DC15's blaster pistol and DC17 interchangeable blaster rifles, all of which are used by the republic's clone army. "Where the hell did these come from?" Robert asked his uncle. "No idea, all we know is that Stonebanks had a lot of these weapons and was planning for something big before we stopped him." Barney explained.

As Robert looked towards the blasters he began to think about Ahsoka. It hadn't even been a day and he still missed her like crazy. But he was where he needed to be.

 _Roberts point of view_

March 23rd

0800 hours

The sound of a passing freight train woke me up. I turned to the window and watched as two ES44AC and two GE AC6000CW diesel locomotives of CSX roared past the base, pushing an old wedge snowplow and pulling fifty freight cars.

I read in one of the old newspapers that the railroads lost a great deal of funding from the government and were having difficulties making deliveries all across the country. They were even using older equipment and most of it hadn't been properly maintained in years.

I didn't know what congress was thinking by cutting of 75 percent of funding to one of the United State's most important assets in transportation of people and freight across the country, but I didn't care. I was home.

As I stretched my arms and got out of bed, I remembered the events of yesterday. I helped Ray unload the remaining ammo and all of the guns from the twilight and brought them to the armory, then I went to catch up on what I missed of Rwby. I missed the entire fifth volume but was able to get up to speed by watching the episodes on youtube.

I then helped Barney fix up my dad's old motorcycle and took it for a spin on the base. I may fifteen, but I know how to drive a motorcycle. Riding it reminded me of the times I operated a Barc speeders on Coruscant on my furloughs.

I spared with Lee and showed him some of the moves I was taught during my training on Kamino. I really gave it to him so hard, that I accidently used the force with one of my punches and he landed in a snow mound. I apologized, but he and I had a laugh about it.

Gunner wasn't so sure about when I told them about the force, so I showed him the force, by lifting an entire snow mound and throwing it onto the nearby train tracks, minutes before a freight train plowed through it and sent the snow flying. Gunner was convinced after that.

I went with Lincoln to help a couple with some odd jobs. During that job, a couple of punks with Tec 9's, Mac 10's and mini Uzi's came by and demanded the couple give them all the money they had or they would kill them.

I was in the bathroom when it occurred and when I got out I asked them if they were robbing them. They said yes and I kicked their asses, knocking them out, relieving them of their weapons and watched as the police came and arrested them. The couple was so grateful for what I did, they paid us an extra hundred dollars for saving their lives. That was something I was proud off.

I reluctantly went with Aunt Cassie when she decided to go shopping for a new dress. I wasn't into the whole 'cloths make the person' thing, but spending time with my aunt was worth it. When she came out of the changing room wearing her new blue dress, blue gloves, blue choker and blue heels, I couldn't help but compliment her on her beauty and told her she looked just as beautiful on the day she dressed up as a Flapper when we went to Canobie Lake Park.

Caesar asked me to show him what a lightsaber can do, so I demonstrated the weapons by cutting down some dead trees nearby the hanger. Needless to say, they all were surprised by the weapons power.

And finally, Billy and I went out and helped a local animal shelter with some of their newest rescues become more accustomed to nicer and friendlier people than those who originally owned them. I was almost attacked by a German Shepard that was beaten for months by his old owner, but by using the force, I was able to calm the dog down and convince him that I was never going to hurt him. The dog then jumped on me and began to give me kisses.

That was a hell of a day.

Now I was trying to figure out what I was going to do today, when I soon saw a vision. In the vision I saw numerous clones lying dead on the ground, all killed by a lightsaber. I then heard the sound of clashing lightsaber blades and saw Ahsoka engaging Sora Bulq, a Weequay jedi who fell to dark side and attempted to create a schism in the order, only to be defeated by Mace Windu and joined Dooku as the leader of his Dark Acolytates, jedi who fell to the dark side and joined the Confederacy.

I watched as Sora knocked Ahsoka's lightsaber out of her hands and force pushed her towards the wall knocking her unconscious. "AHSOKA!" I screamed as Bulq picked her up and took her away. It was then I noticed she was wearing my pendant, meaning she hadn't forgotten about me.

As the vision ended and I returned to reality, I summed up what I saw. Ahsoka was either in danger or was going to be in danger. Master Yoda told me that visions can sometimes show a possible future and one must act the way one sees. Well, I wasn't just going to stay here and let Ahsoka get hurt.

An hour later, after I had packed up all the cloths I was going to bring, I headed towards the armory and gathered all the ammo and weapons that I could fit on the twilight and was about to leave until I saw my aunt and uncles. "So, this is how its going to be?" Barney asked with his arms crossed. "You've been back for a day and now you are just going to leave?"

"I had a vision. My friend is in danger, I can't let her die because I wasn't there to protect her." I said to my family. I was about to say something else, when Barney just walked up the Twilights boarding ramp, put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "Well, you aren't going alone. A family that fights together, stays together. Were coming with you." He exclaimed, surprising me.

I was at a loss for words, I knew that my family was loyal to each other, but I didn't think they would be willing to go to a new galaxy because of me. I almost cried. "Well then, grab the guns you want and let's get this show on the road!" I shouted as my dad's unit let out a Oo-rah like a group of marines, boarded the twilight after they grabbed the guns they wanted and were no entering the portal once again returning to the clone war's. "Hang on Ahsoka, I'm coming for you." I said to myself.

 **Well what do you guys think? Was this an ok chapter?**

 **To any readers who are trump supporters, sorry for all the stuff I had my version of our current president be responsible for. I really don't trust him, but the actions my trump has done, will be revealed later in the series.**

 **Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter, I can promise you that the next chapter will have plenty of action in it.**

 **Next time, the battle between Robert and Sora Bulq. I need an idea for a planet the battle should take place on. If you have an idea of which planet and region I should use, please leave your suggestion in the reviews section.**

 **Thank you and see you all next time.**


	23. Fighting for a Friend

**Hey guys. It's me again, back with one of the final chapters of my first story. I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story and am grateful for your support on this series.**

 **Last time, Robert saw a vision of Ahsoka in danger and decided to return to war, but this time he left with his aunt and uncles. Now Robert will face his first trial as a jedi and warrior in battle.**

 **Star Wars is the rightful property of Disney. I do not own anything of Star Wars, only my original characters. With that out of the way enjoy my newest chapter and be sure to keep your eyes open for any movie reference's and homages I use.**

Chapter 23: Fighting for a Friend

March 23rd, 2018 21BBY

1000 hours

Karthakk System, Lok Orbit

 _Roberts point of view_

Emerging from the portal above Lok, I brought the Twilight to a complete stop and just sat in the cockpit, staring at the planet below.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Gunner asked as he walked into the cockpit. "If your friend is in danger then why are we just waiting around?"

"Because we have no idea where Ahsoka is." I proclaimed to my uncle. "I am trying to find her through the force, so I need to concentrate so please be quiet." Gunner was shocked by my statement and just stepped back while Barney had him go check the ammo and weapons we brought with us from Earth.

"Alright Robert, do your thing." Barney said as I closed my eyes and began to listen to the force.

As I gazed into the force, I saw hundred of planets zoom past until I had view of a planet with no moons. The force then brought me to the surface and revealed a desolate rocky landscape with no settlements in sight. Soon I saw an image of a destroyed factory and then I saw an outpost.

Clone troopers of the 501st, 212th, 104th and members of Master Kota's militia were atop the walls of the outpost, firing their blasters at a large force of enemy troops and armor. Republic and droid fighters battled each other in the sky above the outpost, with neither side gaining an advantage.

Soon I caught a glimpse of Obi-Wan, Anakin, Plo Koon and Rahm Kota, fighting alongside Rex, Wolfe and Cody against the oncoming force of droids. As Rex fired a rocket launcher at one of the oncoming IG-227 Hailfire droid tanks, a nearby TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank exploded, killing several nearby clones and militia members.

Over the sounds of blaster fire and explosions, I could hear master Kota's voice. "We need reinforcements. The Droid presence here on Nod Kartha is greater than we anticipated." He shouted to Obi-Wan as the vision soon shifted to Ahsoka, being thrown in a cell by battle droids and left there to rot by herself, my pendant still hung around her neck.

As she got up from the floor, she held my pendant tight and spoke softly so no one could hear her speak. "Robert, why did you leave? We needed you." She said softly as the vision ended and I returned to reality.

"Well?" Caesar asked having arrived in the cockpit a few moments ago. "She is on Nod Kartha, a planet not far from here." I said as inputted the coordinates into the nav computer and made the jump to hyperspace surprising the others.

I set the ship to autopilot, left the cockpit and entered one of the ships bunks and changed out of my clothes and put on a pair of black men's combat boots, dark green combat pants, a light green t-shirt, a dark green vest modified with a Mandalorian iron chest piece recovered from a fallen death watch member back on Coruscant during the assassination attempt on Satine. I decided that I was going to do this as a soldier and opted not to wear my robes for this battle, but decided to keep my sabers on hand just in case.

I returned to the bridge, just as the Twilight exited hyperspace and in front of us was the planet of Nod Kartha. Master Gallia told me that in the weeks before the Clone War began, she was sent to the Karthak system and found that the separatists were developing a deadly chemical weapon called Trihexalon, better known as dragon's breath for their army and the planet in front of us was where the weapon was developed.

The factory that produced the weapon was destroyed, so it still made no sense as to why the separatists decided to come here. Nevertheless, I honed in on Anakins location and once more entered the fray.

 _Normal point of view_

Republic outpost Delta

The battle for outpost Delta (A/N think three times the size of Whiskey outpost from Starship Troopers) was tough on all the men. Casualties were heavy as the droid resistance was far greater than anticipated.

But for Anakin, he was concerned about Ahsoka. Two days after Robert left for earth, the Chancellor had informed him that intelligence had possibly located the fallen jedi Sora Bulq in the Karthak system. Deeming Bulqs capture as a priority, Anakin and Ahsoka, along with Obi-Wan, Rahm Kota and Plo Koon were dispatched to the planet to bring in their former comrade.

The battle above the planet was fierce, but the combined fire power of four battle groups broke the blockade with very little casualties to their forces. Once they had established an outpost, Anakin sent Ahsoka along with several squads of Advanced Recon Force Troopers to determine the strength of the enemy forces.

Three hours later, Ahsoka contacted them and informed them that the enemy presence on the planet was far greater than they anticipated. She tried to explain, but communications between her forces and the outpost were disrupted. Through the force, Anakin knew his padawan was in danger and quickly made his way over to her last known position with several medics and troopers. When they arrived at her last known location, they found many ARF troopers wounded and the rest dead, but there was no sign of Ahsoka.

One of the wounded troopers told him that Bulq himself was here and had taken Ahsoka back to the enemy base. Knowing that he had many wounded men, Anakin decided to return to the outpost, tend to the wounded troopers and wait until the right opportunity to attack Bulqs base presented itself.

That was over two days ago and during those two days, the droids had launched countless assaults on the outpost, killing many troopers and militia while trying to push the republic back. They had beaten back three assaults, when communications were finally restored. Unfortunately, the chancellor had decided to call of the plan to capture Bulq and ordered the remaining forces to leave the planet.

Anakin, not willing to abandon his padawan decided to stay and contacted the temple for reinforcements. Only Luminara, Barriss and Aayla were available, but they had come under attack by enemy forces and could no longer provide support. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan, Plo and Rahm decided to stay and assist Anakin in rescuing his padawan, they were all fond of Ahsoka and knew that she wouldn't last long under Bulqs interrogation.

Now, as the wounded troopers and brave men and woman of master Kota's militia were being treated, Anakin was facing a dilemma. They were nearly out of medical supplies and weapons. The fleet was able to send down a few gunships full of supplies, but enemy air forces had ambushed the last shipment and destroyed the last of weapons being delivered.

As he gazed upon the wrecked republic and separatist vehicles, he caught a glimpse of the Twilight landing at one of the outposts landing pads. "Don't tell me that Robert let the Twilight get stolen by some hotshot pilot on earth?" he thought to himself as he made his way over to the landing pad.

No sooner had he arrived, the ship's cargo hold opened up and eight humans, seven male and one female that Anakin had never seen before exited the craft. One human, with dark hair and a goatee approached Anakin as the others began to off load crates from the ship. "I take it you are General Skywalker?" the man asked. "Who wants to know?" Anakin replied as he began to reach for his lightsaber.

"He does." A voice called from the Twilight. Anakin looked up and saw Robert walking down the cargo holds ramp, making his way to Anakin. "Barney Ross, Ex Delta Force second lieutenant and current leader of the Expendables. He is also my uncle."

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to go back home?" Anakin asked Robert. "I did, but I had a vision of Ahsoka in danger. I know it doesn't mean she will die but I can't just abandon my friends for my own selfish reasons." He explained to Anakin.

"Then it is most fortunate that you have arrived." Plo Koon said as he walked over with Obi-Wan and Rahm. Barney, shocked by Plo's appearance attempted to reach for one of his Kimber .45 pistols before Robert explained that master Plo was Kel Dor from the Planet Dorin and that there are other species similar to humans in the galaxy and were part of the jedi order.

Barney relaxed and held out his hand to Plo, who grabbed and shook his hand. "What's the situation?" Robert asked

"The separatist air power has been destroyed," master Kota began as he brought up a projection of the enemy base. "But they have a great deal of armor and more droids than we had anticipated." He went on.

"Someone knew you were coming." Robert said. "There's a traitor in the military and quite possibly the senate. Someone who is secretly aiding the separatists either for money, or power." The four jedi looked to each other and then back to Robert. "You have had this suspicion since Geonosis and you weren't wrong." Obi-Wan said. "Recently, Breaker intercepted a heavily encrypted communication for Coruscant to one of the Separatist planets. The communication told them of several of our offensives and we haven't been able to trace the receiver of the message."

"However, we can confirm that someone on Coruscant is working for the separatists, but we can't determine who the traitor is." Master Kota added. "Looks you have a bitch in sheep's clothing." Barney said, confusing the jedi generals. "He means you have an enemy hiding in plain sight." Robert clarified.

Before anyone could say anything else, a commotion was heard a few feet away from the holo table that was set up. A Zabrak militia trooper had broken down and was knocked to the ground by twi'lek militia member. "Control yourself private." The twi'lek said. "I can't. I can't. I'd wish you just shoot me." The Zabrak said.

The twi'lek cocked his blaster and aimed it at his comrade and prepared to fire until Robert forced the blaster down, stopping the killing. "It's shellshock, he'll get over it." Robert said to the twi'lek militia trooper.

As the two looked at each other in the eyes, a clone trooper ran down from the walls shouting at the top of his lungs. "DROIDS! DROIDS!" The droids were making another attack on the outpost and weren't giving the republic any breathing room. "WARM IT ALL UP! EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Robert shouted as he made his way towards the one of the weapons crates they had brought from earth. "COME ON YOU APES. YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!?"

As the clones and militia took up defensive positions on top of the outpost's walls and in the trenches they had made, Robert grabbed a Valmet M78 Light Machine gun with a 75 round drum magazine and straight stock, Desert Eagle Mark XIX handgun, a FN P90 smg with a reflex sight, a M202 Flash rocket launcher and a lot of ammo.

As he made his way to the first trench, he saw the enemy force, thousands of battle droids and dozens of enemy tanks. " _This is going to be a challenge. But if we can hold off the enemy forces long enough, we can call in an airstrike on these metal heads."_ Robert thought to himself as he took up a firing position in the trench and aimed his machine gun. "FIRE AT WILL!" Robert shouted the troopers and militia as he fired a burst of MG fire at a battle droid. The battle for the outpost had resumed.

As both blaster and gunfire rained down upon the droids, clone mortar teams dropped ordnance on targets called out by spotters from the gun towers, while troopers used mounted E-Web heavy blaster turrets to suppress and mow down any advancing droids heading for the trench's.

On the walls left flank, Barney fired a three-round burst from his M16A4 and then fired a 40mm grenade from the under barrel M203 launcher, knocking out a squad of droids with rocket launchers. As he loaded a new magazine into his rifle, one of the clones nearby was hit in the shoulder by enemy blaster fire. "FOCUS ON THE BATTLE!" Barney shouted over the sounds of weapons fire. The clone nodded and returned to his post.

A few feet away from Barney, Lee let out a small smirk as he aimed his RPG-7 at a Ground Armored Tank or GAT as they were more commonly known as, fired and destroyed the tank before and then taking aim with his prototype Barrett XM109 anti material rifle and destroyed three droids with a single shot. He then aimed at another squad of droids and was about to fire when he caught sight of a tank. Grabbing his RPG, he loaded in a new 40mm rocket, target the tank and fired, hitting the tank and destroying it just as it fired its heavy cannon only for the shot to go wide and hit a destroyed ATTE walker.

On the right flank, Gunner and Lincoln fired their Panzerfaust 3 rocket launchers at two hailfire droids, destroying them, just as several squads of STAP's zoomed in with their sights trained on the troopers and militia on the wall. As Lincoln aimed his MG4, a militia heavy gunner spotted the incoming STAP's and called out over the explosions and weapons fire "INCOMING!". The troopers on the gun towers spotted the STAP's and fired at the incoming threats, knocking some of the enemy platforms out of the sky and damaging several others.

Lincoln turned his attention towards the STAP's and fired a burst of machinegun fire from his weapons two hundred round magazine, destroying three of them and causing the last one to crash into the outpost, stopping only a few feet away from the Zabrak soldier who had panicked earlier. Taking a deep breath, the Zabrak grabbed a fallen DH-17 blaster rifle and ran up to join the others on the wall defending the outpost.

Gunner took aim with his MGL Mk1s grenade launcher and launched an entire magazine at a group of commando droids making a beeline for the wall with demolition packs, trying to blow the walls of the outpost open for their own forces. As he loaded new grenades into his launcher, Gunner spotted an incoming pair of DSD1 dwarf spider droids heading for the trench's. "LAUNCHER!" Gunner shouted to Lincoln, who had just finished reloading his MG4, handed him the launcher, aimed at one of the spider droids and fired, destroying both droids. "Little low." Gunner joked, as the shot hit the ground five inches ahead of the droid, but still killed it.

Down below in the third to last trench, Billy used the electrobinoculars Wolfe gave him and called out enemy armor positions to the spotters who relayed the coordinates to the mortar teams and rained hell down on the enemy. One of the militia rocket troopers was killed by a commando droid, so Billy grabbed the soldiers fallen RPS-6, took aim at an incoming group of STAP's, waited for the right moment and fired the launcher. The rocket made contact with the lead STAP and along with the rest of its squad were destroyed.

In the second the trench, Ray and Caesar had set up a field of fire, giving the medics ample covering fire so they could retrieve the wounded from the first trench. As Caesar loaded a new drum into his Saiga shotgun, he saw Cody get knocked to the ground by a droid that made it past the trenches. Pulling his AK74 from his back, Caesar ran towards the droid, while firing his rifle. 5.45mm bullets impacted the droids frame, destroying it and saving Cody's life. "What happened to you?" Caesar asked as he helped the commander to his feet. "I got my ass kicked." Cody responded as he retrieved his blaster and rejoined the fight.

Meanwhile, Ray was busy tending to one of the wounded troopers. A piece of debris from one of the destroyed AAT's had lodged into one of the exposed parts of his armor and was bleeding out. Using a bacta patch given to him by Kix, Ray was able to stabilize the soldier until he could be treated at a republic medical station. "Just stay with me. Your going to be alright." Ray said to the trooper who nodded back. A blaster round hit the ground just several inches from the wounded trooper. "SNIPER!" Ray shouted as he ducked down behind the wall and then peaked his head out and scanned the area for the sniper. Soon he caught a glint shining off of the scope of the droid's sniper rifle. He grabbed a fallen DC-15x sniper rifle and took aim at the droid's position. "450 yards, 2 clicks." Ray said to himself as he lined up the rifle and fired. The bolt from the rifle went right through the droid's sniper scope and blew a whole in one of the droid's optics. "Sniper down." Ray called out to the wounded trooper.

"Nice shot." The trooper complemented. "Thanks, uh…uh." Ray stuttered, trying to remember the troopers number. "Its Frost. My name is Frost." The trooper corrected Ray. "Thanks Frost. Don't worry you'll be back on the frontlines in no time." Ray said as he unslung his MDR, flipped the selector to single shot and fired at the oncoming droids several yards away from the first trench.

In the first trench, Cassie aimed her POF IAR LMG, a version of the POF 416 assault rifle at an incoming squad of B1 battle droids and cut them down in three seconds before she trained her sights on another squad.

Before she could fire another burst, an explosion from an enemy detonator knocked her back against the wall, knocking her weapon out of her hands. As dust started to clear up, she saw a droid pointing its blaster at her, only to cut down by several shots from the right. She looked to the right and saw a trooper in battered and scratched clone armor with blue stripes on his armor, a tally mark in his helmet for what she could assume to be the number of hostiles he had killed and wielding two DC17 pistols.

"You ok Ma'am?" the trooper asked as he helped Cassie back to her feet and handed her IAR back to her. "Yes I am fine captain, Rex was it?" she asked. "Yes ma'am." Rex responded. "Come on, we got to hold this position until we can call in an airstrike." He added. "Lead the way." Cassie replied as Rex ran down the trench, firing his pistols in the way Cassie's father did in some of his old action movies. Her cheeks turned bright red, she had fallen for the captain of the 501st.

A stray blaster round, nearly killed her had it not been for Robert tackling her to the ground. "Get you head out of the clouds Aunt Cassie. Your no good if your dead." Robert exclaimed as he fired the last of his 5.7mm ammo.

Soon both of them heard the sound of approaching AAT's. Strapping his P90 back to his thigh, Robert aimed his M202 at one of the tanks and launched a rocket. The rocket impacted the tank, destroying it and the resulting explosion took out a squad of battle droids nearby. He aimed at another tank and fired, destroying yet another tank. Soon he spotted a MTT and fired his last two rockets, destroying the transport and a nearby spider droid.

Ditching his spent launcher, he unslung his Valmet and fired a volley of machine gun fire at a squad of droids, cutting them down instantly, then primed a M67 hand grenade and lobbed it at rolling destroyer droid, destroying it before it could raise its shield. Ejecting his spent magazine for a new one, Robert spotted Anakin running over to him, deflecting blaster bolts back at the droids. "We called admiral Yularen. An airstrike is on route, but they would be hear in time. There's a group tanks pounding the outpost wall and it won't be long before they break through." Anakin said.

As Robert pulled back the receiver of his M78, he looked over to the group of AATs' and noticed they were close to a nearby ledge. "I have an idea. COVER ME!" he shouted as he made his way down the trench to the cliff. " _If I can get on top of those tanks and cut a hole in the hatch, I can lob a grenade into the tank and destroy it from the inside."_ He thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could past clones and militia forces and firing short bursts at the enemy forces.

Once he made it to the cliff, he slung his machine gun over his back, backed up several feet from the ledge, sprinted forward towards the ledge and jumped right onto one of the tanks. Activating his blue lightsaber, he cut a hole in the hatch, used the force to remove the loosened hatch, primed a thermal detonator and threw it into the tanks cockpit before jumping to the second tank and repeated the same process three more times, before he jumped off the last tank and watched as it exploded from the inside.

"TANKS DOWN!" Robert shouted as he fired a volley of machine gun fire at the droids. As he reloaded, Kota ran up to him. "Bombers are coming in." Kota shouted as deflected blaster bolts away from them. "FALL BACK INTO THE COMPOUND!" Robert shouted, laying down covering fire as both clones and militia began to fall back into the compound.

As the republic forces retreated into the outpost, the droids advanced quickly taking the trenches as they went. As he retreated inside, Robert spotted a wounded clone trooper just lying there on the ground, firing his blaster in full auto bursts, cutting down several droids. Not wanting to leave a man behind, Robert rushed forward, firing another burst of machine gun fire at the droids, and began to drag the trooper back towards the outpost. "I got you soldier. Your going to be ok." He said to the soldier as he dragged him to safety.

Pulling out his Desert Eagle, Robert fired at several super battle droids as he continued to pull his wounded comrade back to the outpost. Soon the sound of several pairs of R200 Ion Jet engines filled the air as Y-Wing bombers approached the target area. Quickly, Robert picked up the wounded soldier and carried him to the outpost as fast as he could, just as the bombers began to drop their payload.

He made it just time.

The bombers had dropped their ordnance and eliminated all of the attacking forces. As the dust settled from the explosions, all of the soldiers looked out to see the enemy force had been wiped out completely. A series of cheers from both clone and militia were heard through out the outpost. But their cheers soon died down, as a trooper pointed out an incoming Flitknot speeder bike coming in fast.

Through his electrobinoculars, Robert identified the pilot as Bulq himself and spotted Ahsoka, hanging over the back end of the speeder, bound by a set of binders around her arms and legs. As the speeder came to a stop, mere inches away from the remains of the hailfire droids, Sora used the force to push Ahsoka off the speeder and to the ground.

Seeing his friend in such a state, Robert threw down his guns and removed his vest revealing his shirt, vaulted over the side of the outposts walls and used the force to slow his fall. As he landed on the corpse ridden ground. "Bulq." Robert said as he activated his lightsabers and assumed a fighting stance.

"Jedi." Bulq responded as he used the force to speed over to Roberts position, activated his blue and red sabers and attempted to slash Robert across the chest. Robert blocked the move and jumped several feet behind Sora and blocked his next strike. Sora countered with a Shi-Cho double slash, but once again Robert jumped back and this time attacked with a Djem So strike locking both of their sabers against the others. "You fell to the dark side and attempted to start a schism in the very order that took you in as a child." Robert said as he broke the saber block and jumped back a few inches away from his opponent. "Have you no remorse for what you did?" he asked the fallen jedi.

Sora just laughed and extended his right hand forward, sending a stream of force lighting to Robert tried to block a little to late and had electricity flowing through his body. "The jedi are weak and have become nothing more than a shadow of their former selves. They must be destroyed so peace can return to the galaxy." He stated as he ended his usage of lightning and lunged towards a partially dazed Robert.

Regaining his grip on the situation, Robert countered with a form three block and used the force to push Bulq back, hitting the outpost wall hard. "That's a pretty fucked up way to achieve peace." He spat as he assumed a Ataru stance as Bulq regained his senses and charged forward, only for Robert to disarm the fallen jedi of his old lightsaber and sent it flying into the outpost where Obi-Wan retrieved it.

Deactivating his green saber and reclipping it to his belt, Robert now assumed a form iii stance and once again locked his saber with Bulqs red saber. "The Jedi don't deserve to live." Sora said as he pushed out of the saber block and pushed Robert back further with a powerful blast of the force. "They deserve to choose for themselves." Robert responded as he blocked another strike from Bulq. "THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH THEM!" Sora declared as he gripped Robert tightly and sent him flying into a wrecked Spider Droid.

Sora, believing he was victorious, walked casually over to Ahsoka who was struggling to get free of her binders and raised his blood red saber to her neck. "Prepare to die youngling." He said as brought his blade down to her neck, only for it to be blocked by a blue blade. He looked up and saw Robert, with his short ripped and covered in scrapes and bruises protecting his friend.

"You lost the right to call yourself a jedi a long time ago. You are beyond saving." Robert said as he pushed Sora back and began to channel his own force energy through his body and into his saber. "THIS HAND OF MINE SHINES AND ROARS! ITS BRIGHT CRY TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU!" Robert shouted at the top of his lungs. "HERE I GO, SHINING FINGER!" he then exclaimed as he lunged forward and clashed with the former jedi. All Sora could do was block the best he could. He had never seen a technique like this before.

Finally, his defense broke and Robert sent a Shien slash to Sora's chest, killing the fallen jedi and ending his life. As Sora's lifeless body fell to the ground, Robert deactivated his lightsaber and knelt down to the fallen warrior's head. "Rest in peace." He said as he closed Sora's eyes for the last time.

He returned to Ahsoka's side and used the force to remove her binders. As she looked up, she hugged her savior. "You came back." She said. "I never abandon a friend." Robert said.

Before Ahsoka could say anything, Robert collapsed forward exhausted from his fight just as his Anakin and the others arrived. "Let's get him back to the temple." Anakin said as gunships descended to the outpost and began to medical evac the wounded.

 **Second to last chapter done.**

 **So, what did you guys think, really good battle right? I figured I would try to have a epic battle as one of the closing chapters to my first story and yes I change how Sora Bulq dies in the Star Wars series. I wanted to let my imagination play a key role in my series.**

 **Looks like Robert's aunt has fallen for Rex. Special thanks to mpowers45 for the idea. He gave me a lot of ideas for my story. If anyone can guess what movies I used for this chapter, leave your answers in the review section.**

 **Next time, Robert accepts his destiny and his aunt and uncles get an offer they wouldn't refuse. I hope to have the final chapter up before Christmas. If not, it will be after Christmas. Also, I will be putting up a poll on my profile page soon, details on the poll will be revealed next chapter. Either way be sure to rate and review and merry Christmas to you all.**


	24. Destiny

**Hey guys its me again. Back with the final chapter of Lone Wolf birth of a warrior.**

 **I would like to take the time and thank all of the readers who have left a positive review for my story. Thank you all for the support it means a lot to me as a writer.**

 **In regards to the poll I mentioned the details of the poll will be mentioned at the end of this chapter.**

 **Last time, Robert returned to the war and defeated a fallen jedi. Now he is going to reflect on his decision and pay a visit to the first person he met in the new galaxy.**

 **Star Wars is the rightful property of Disney. I do not own anything, only my original characters.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Destiny

March 27th 2018 21BBY

Halls of healing, Jedi temple, Coruscant

1425 hours

 _Normal point of view_

Like wildfire, the news of Sora Bulqs death spread through out the jedi temple and republic military. A fallen jedi, strong in the dark side was defeated by a boy from another world with only very little training in the ways of the force.

To jedi such as Krell, he called it luck, while to others such as Barriss it was Roberts courage, bravery and determination that gave him his victory.

The battle however came with a cost, the 501st, 212th, 104th and Kota's militia lost over fifty percent of their forces and would have been completely wiped out had it not been for the arrival of Robert and his family. To that end, Master Yoda spoke with the chancellor and suggested to appoint the Expendables as generals in the Grand Army.

While he was reluctant to appoint mercenaries as generals, the chancellor agreed after reading the reports of their actions and decided that they would be able to help win the war more quickly.

Ahsoka was badly injured from Bulqs interrogation, but she recovered quickly and was given a meditative retreat. She decided to wait for Robert, who was still in a bacta tank getting his wounds treated.

It had been four days since Robert was taken out of the bacta tank and now he was resting in one of the halls medical rooms. As he gazed out the window of the room, watching the starships leave and arrive, he began to think about Hera. He hadn't been back to Ryloth in a while and began to wonder how she was doing. ' _perhaps I should go pay her visit once I am feeling better.'_ He thought to himself as he turned his gaze back to his Lancer keychain he was holding.

When Barney gave it back to him, Robert knew that his family hadn't forgotten about him. In fact, they all believed he was still alive. Like his mom told him all those years ago 'family is precious' and she was right. Had it not been for his aunt and uncles training, he wouldn't have survived this long and learned about his force connection.

"I wish you could see this Mom." He said to himself as the doors to his room opened up and in walked Cassie, Barney, Ahsoka and Anakin. "Well looks like the hero is feeling better." Anakin said.

Robert just chuckled. "I am not a hero. I am just a guy who does the right thing." He responded as Cassie sat down on the bed close to him. "You really had us worried. We thought we were going to lose you as well." She said. Robert just grabbed her hand and held it tight. "It takes more than what I went through to kill me. I am a survivor." He reminded her.

Soon Anakin walked over to the bed. "While you were recovering, the order recently came into possession of a new YT-1300 freighter. We gave it to your aunt and uncles and were able to transfer the coordinates to Earth to the freighters navi computer." Anakin said as he showed a hologram of the ship. It had two twin quad laser cannon turrets, one mounted on the top and the other on the bottom, two concussion missile tubes and had more advanced shielding then the Twilight had. "Sadly, the portal above Lok has vanished, so you can't use it to get home." Anakin added.

"It doesn't matter. This is where I need to be." Robert said as he sat up and looked towards Ahsoka. "I am glad that you are alright." He said to Ahsoka. "You were right. This pendent did give me luck. I knew you would come back." Ahsoka said to Robert, as she went over and gave him a hug.

Robert hugged back and turned towards Anakin. "Permission to go to Ryloth when I am fully recovered general?" Robert asked. "Permission granted." Anakin replied to Robert, he showed no issue with him hugging Ahsoka. "Why Ryloth?" Barney asked. "I need to pay a visit to an old friend." Robert responded.

Two days later, the YT-1300, now named the Albatross landed near Tann province. As the boarding ramp touched the surface, Cham Syndulla had his blaster ready, incase the occupants of the ship were slavers. To his delight, Robert stepped out of the ship and walked over to the hero of Ryloth. "Its been a long time Cham." Robert said, holding his hand out. Cham took hold of his hand and shook hands with the Lone Wolf. "It is good to see again my friend." Cham said.

"It seems you and your people have recovered since the last time I was here." Robert said as he spotted Hera running towards him. Robert knelt down and with arms wide open, let the young twi'lek girl jump into his arms and hugged him. "Unfortunately, Tambor stole many of our treasures and relics. We were able to recover the ones from the droid transports that fell into the canyon when we took back Lessu, but a great many are still gone." Cham said with sadness in his voice.

Robert placed his hand on Cham's shoulder. "I promise you, that I will do everything I can to get your treasures back to your people when the war is over general. I give you my word." Robert declared. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that." Cham said as Robert placed Hera back down. "She hasn't taken off the neckless you gave her. She treasures it like a toy." Cham added. "Its good. Now she has something to remember me by. I have to go, but I will comeback another time." Robert promised.

As he walked back towards the Albatross, he heard Hera's voice and turned around to see her waving good bye. "Nerra, Nerra, Nerra." She called out as Robert boarded the freighter and waved back to his young friend.

Soon the Albatross had entered Ryloths atmosphere and Robert began to record a message.

" _With the coordinates in my possession I have chosen not to return home. But fate has yielded its reward. A new place to call home. I fight alongside an order of protectors now, fighting to bring peace to a war-torn galaxy. Fighting with courage, duty and honor. I have witness their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like me and my family, they fight to protect the innocent. I am Robert Lehner, a member of the 501_ _st_ _, jedi and the one known as the Lone Wolf and I leave this message for anyone from earth trying to find their way home. I am here, I am waiting."_

 **And done. One hundred thirty-nine pages, twenty-four chapters and eighty thousand six hundred and ninety-nine. Not as long as many of the other completed stories I have read on the site, but I am proud of my work.**

 **Next story will be completely original and will have may surprises and revelations. Until I start typing the next chapter of my Lone Wolf series, I wish you all happy holidays and best of luck on your own stories.**

 **In regards to the Poll I mentioned, it regards the fate of our favorite Togruta Padawans fate after her fight on Malachor. Remember to give your honest vote on what you think happened to her.**

 **Until next time, this is CT7567Rules here signing off with my first completed story.**


End file.
